Demon's Blood
by sheilabes
Summary: Fourth part of the Lighting Strikes series.  Dean,and his father along with his brother and friends are in a world of trouble and things look grim.  Will they be able to escape or will Alanya finally get what he wants?  Take the journey with me and pray.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the continuation of the Lightning Strikes series. It's called Demon's Blood. It's gory so if you have a weak stomach, well you know. LOL. I enjoyed wrting this one. There is a lot of twists and turns in it and I hope I don't kill anybody. Enjoy and please, please let me know what you think.

Thanks

Sheila

Chapter 1

"They must not care about you very much Dean or they'd be over here," said Alanya, "and I wouldn't have had to go to the them." Dean didn't say anything to Alanya, but he looked down at Brad. He barely knew this man, but he liked him. It was him that Dean spoke to.

"Are you okay," asked Dean. Brad nodded.

"I thought he was Sam. I was trying to help Sam and I walked right into a trap," said Brad kicking himself mentally "I should have known better."

"Don't worry about it." answered Dean. It has happened to all of us. It's hard sometimes, especially when the demon can make himself look like anyone he wants to."

"Yeah, but I should have known. He sent those pictures of you and and Sam to John and then I saw Sam in the hall. I thought he had somehow gotten free of the demon and escaped. I didn't think that it could be a trap. My God Dean. He looked just like Sam looks." He looked over to where Sam was and then back to Dean. "Just like him, right down to the bruises."

"I appreciate that you'd risk your life for my brother," said Dean. "Thanks."  
Brad nodded again.

"This is all so very touching," said Alanya, but I told Jack and John that you'd have to be hurt again."

"What! Why!" asked Dean already getting nervous again. "WHY!!"

"Because they didn't listen to me," he said and turned toward Brad, who tried to shrink back, but Alanya grabbed his chin roughly, lifting it, forcing him to look into his eyes. They began to glow and something came over Brad. He winced and couldn't move.

"NO!" said Dean, but it was to late. Brad fell into a trance and Alanya turned back to Dean and grinned evilly.

"Sam," he said and he walked over.

"Yes uncle," said Sam glaring at the fresh meat.

"We'll get to him later," said Alanya reading Sam's thoughts.

"Still got the electric screwdriver?" he asked Sam who grinned down at Dean.

"Yes uncle," he said and went to get it. He brought it over and Dean stared at it. His hands had already been screwed to the wall and his head was killing him from where they kept slamming it against the wall, but when he saw the screwdriver a shiver went down his spine, and he was afraid.

"God no!" he yelled and watched in horror as Sam picked up two more screws. They were larger, longer, and thicker than the ones in his hands and Dean was afraid of where they were going to go. He hoped he was wrong, but he knew he wasn't. Dean's feet were chained wide to the floor. Alanya brought the sword over and placed it against Dean's neck, slicing into the skin.

"Don't move! If you so much as breathe wrong, I'm going to cut your throat. Understand!" said Alanya. Dean closed his eyes against the panic and nervously said yes.

"Take his shoe's and socks off Sam," he said and when Dean started to protest, Alanya pressed the sword deeper. Sam unchained one of Dean's feet, took off his shoe and sock, and chained his foot back to the floor. He did the same to the other foot. When he had Dean barefooted and chained back down, Alanya removed the sword and Sam stood up. He looked at Alanya who simply nodded.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Please God NO!" Sam grabbed the screws and the screwdriver and knelt back down.

"Sam! SAMMY PLEASE!" yelled Dean but Sam wasn't in their anymore and wouldn't be unless he got some more human blood, which Alanya was going to make sure, didn't happen. It still didn't stop Dean from begging and pleading with his brother.

"SAM! GOD! NO!"yelled Dean. "PLEASE SAM!"

Sam placed one of the screw to the top of Dean's right foot and inserted the screw into the head of the screwdriver. Dean braced as Sam turned it on. He screamed in agony and shock as the screw was driven deep down into his foot and into the floor, pinning him there! Tears fell from Dean's eyes, sweat poured from his face, and he began panting heavily as the pain became almost unbearable. He could feel the bones in his foot separate as the screw was inserted. Blood poured from the wound and Sam stared hungrily.

"Sam!" yelled Alanya and he shook his head.

"Sam my God, please! Stop! No! Wait!" yelled Dean as Sam placed the second screw to Dean's left foot. Dean didn't care about being tough. He was crying from the pain and the fact that Sam was the one causing it, even though it wasn't Sam. He screamed again as Sam drove the second screw into his left foot and then into the floor pinning it there also. He couldn't stand it any more. The pain was excruciating and he passed out. Blood poured from that wound also and again Sam just stared and licked his lips.

Alanya jerked him to his feet, breaking him out of his revelrie.

"Don't!" said Alanya and shoved him backwards. "You're hard headed Sam. I'll break you of that if it's the last thing I do!" Sam just looked at Alanya and went to sit back down. This rubbed Alanya the wrong way and he stormed over.

"What was that look for!" he demanded and grabbed Sam's chin, lifting it up, looking deep into his eyes.

"Nothing uncle," said Sam. "I didn't drink his blood!"

"You would have if I hadn't stopped you," said Alanya. "I'll break you Sam. You're a demon and you're my nephew, but your hard headed and insobordinate. I won't tolerate that. Not at all. Do you understand me!"

"Yes uncle," said Sam and Alanya back handed him. His head hit the wall hard and he also fell unconscious..

"Stupid little Winchester boy," he said to Sam's unconscious form. "I'll break you. I'll break your mind into a million little peices. You're a demon. My brother changed you, but you are just as much of a prisoner here as Dean and Brad, and I don't want you to forget it. You won't get away from me. You will not change back." He picked Sam up and carried him over to the bed that was in the room and laid him on it. He cuffed his hand to it, so he couldn't get to Dean or Brad until Alanya wanted him to. He cut his own wrist and held it to Sam's mouth. He was still unconcious but involuntarily he began to drink Alanya's blood again. When he was finished feeding Sam, a small smile played on his lips.

"Sleep tight nephew." said Alanya and grabbed his other wrist, cuffing it also, just for added precaution. He gently brushed the hair from Sam's forehead. "Sleep tight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. It's me again. Here is chapter 2 of DB. Hope you enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 2

"Will you please let me just see your hand," asked Jack exasperated. John was cradling it in his other hand and wouldn't let him any where near him.

"Stay away from me," said John.

"I need to see your hand. I'm a doctor John, it's what I do remember?" asked Jack thinking another Bryan.

"Stay the hell away from me Jack!" warned John. Jack looked into John's eyes and saw the anger, and backed off. He help up his hands in front of him palms up.

"Why are you mad a me?" he asked. "What did I do?" He backed off some more because John looked like he was going to punch him.

John looked at Jack and realized that he had just scared him to death. He was the one that tortured him, when he was possessed by Alanya, after all. He shook his head. "Shit," he said. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm not mad at you. You tried to help. I'm just mad." He looked up to heaven as if he was looking for some divine intervention and then back at Jack. "They're my kids. They're my sons. They're in trouble. They're hurt bad, and I can't help them. I'm angry and I'm frustrated, but not at you. I'm sorry," he said.

Jack let out the breath he was holding and approached John again. He placed a supportive arm on his shoulders. Jack looked John in the eyes and saw the storms brewing in them, and he was sorry.

"I know John. I care about them too. We'll get them back. Brad too, but right now I need to look at that hand, Okay?" said Jack. John glared.

"It's fine," said John.

Jack was loosing his patience. John could hear it in his voice, and saw it on his face. "It's not fine. It's broken. I need to check it. I thought that Bryan was the world worst patient but you give him a run for his money." said Jack. John looked at Jack a few minutes and frowned, but then grinned at the statement and held out his hand for Jack to check it.

"Thank you," said Jack and manipulated the hand in several different directions, causing John to wince.

"How bad," asked John after a few minutes.

"Well, I can't be one hundred percent sure without and xray, but it feels like he broke it clean through at the wrist. It should be okay in about 4-5 weeks, but I need to put a cast on it." said Jack and John nodded. Jack went to gather the materials he would need and John sat down to wait.

"Let me go Tony," yelled Bryan. "How long are you going to keep me tied up. I told you I'm okay!"

"Until I'm sure Bryan, now calm down," said Tony.

"Calm down? I can not believe you are doing this to me!" yelled Bryan. "I'm okay! I'm not going to turn back into a damn demon! Kira gave me her blood remember!"

"Yes I remember. I watched her die! I watched that bastard slit her throat okay! I remember, but his morining when Alanya came in here he did something to you. I saw it happen! You're not getting loose until I'm sure you're not going to zone out and kill everybody, so just forget it!" yelled Tony right back. Bryan looked, really looked at his partner and pursed his lips.

"You're scared," said Bryan more calmly as if just realizing it.

"You're damn right I'm scared. Aren't you!" Tony wasn't calming down. Bryan nodded.

"Yes I'm scared, but I'm okay Tony. I'm not a demon, and I'm not possessed. Please let me go!"

"If you're okay then why has your head began hurting all of a sudden?" asked Tony.

"What?" replied Bryan. He had hoped nobody had noticed. He didn't want to worry them anymore right now. He should have known that Tony would pick up on it. He didn't miss a thing.

"You keep lifting your free arm to rub it. It hurts don't it?" asked Tony. Jack jerked his head up from doing John's cast and looked at Bryan.

"You're having headaches? You didn't tell us that." said Jack.

"It's just a headache," said Bryan.

"It's not just a headache Bryan. It happened after Alanya came in here and looked at you this morning. He was looking at you hard. I know how it is. It happened to me to remember? When Alanya left I had to call your name several times before you even answered because you were dazed, plus you keep shaking your head."

"For God's sake Tony. Let me go!" yelled Bryan his temper beginning to rise again.

"No. Not right now! I'm sorry," said Tony.

"Come on Tony!" yelled Bryan. He couldn't believe his partner, his best friend was doing this to him. The headache that they were referring to was getting worse and worse and Bryan was getting angrier and angrier. When Tony didn't make a move to release him he screamed.

"TONY!"

"Why are you so mad," asked Tony. Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"Why! You want to know why! I'll tell you why! Because my partner, my best friend in the whole world, has me tied down to a damn bed like I'm some kind of criminal. I'm not a demon. I'm not possessed! I haven't turned back. I didn't get any of his blood!"

"He looked hard at you Bryan. Alanya done something to you!" said Tony.

"He didn't touch me!" replied Bryan.

"He don't have to touch Bryan you know that, all he has to do is look at you!" yelled Tony.

"Tony, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a demon. I'm not possessed, but I'll tell you this. If you do not let me go right now, I will KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Bryan. Tony grinned. He couldn't help himself. It sure sounded like Bryan. He didn't get angry often but when he did it was something to behold and right now he looked like he'd blow a gasket. He grinned again.

"I am so glad you're having a good time Tony," said Bryan. "Now let me go! Take these damn straps off me now!"

"Okay, Okay," said Tony and unstrapped him.

"It's about damn time!" said Bryan.

"Are you sure he's okay," asked John.

"Yeah, he's okay for now," said Tony. He looked at Bryan who had murder in his eyes toward him and had to grin again. "We just need to keep an eye on him. I know my partner and this is definitely him."

"Well thanks so much for your vote of confidence," said Bryan sarcastically and huffed off to get him something to drink. Tony followed after him. Jack had finished putting the cast on John's hand and he had to admit it did feel much better.

"Thanks," said John.

"You're welcome," replied Jack. They both turned when they heard a crash in the break room. Jack took off running and John was right on his heels. Tony was knealing down by an unconscious and bleeding Bryan, feeling for a pulse.

"What happened?" asked Jack. Tony looked up at his friend in fear. "We were just talking. I was trying to calm him down. He was so mad. I was trying to explain to him why we had him tied up, but he was so angry at me. All of a sudden he just grabbed his head and collapsed. I tried to catch him but I wasn't quick enough and he fell into the glass table. Is he okay?" asked Tony.

Jack came up to kneal down by Bryan. There was a thick piece of glass protruding from Bryan's forehead where he hit the table. Carefully Jack removed it and looked at his head. It was a pretty deep gash and was going to need stitches but other than that Bryan seemed fine.

"I think he's just unconscious. He's got a good strong pulse. Help me get him to a bed so I can clean that wound and stitch it up," said Jack.

"Okay," said Tony and they both picked Bryan up and laid him down on a bed.

"It's my fault," said Tony. "He was so mad. I should have just left him alone until he calmed down."

"It's not your fault Tony. He's been mad before and will be again. He just passed out. He'll be okay," said Jack and Tony nodded, but secretely Jack wasn't so sure. What did Alanya do to him this morning? Jack had a feeling it wasn't good. "I'm sorry Tony," he said.

"What for," asked Tony confused and stared when Jack took out some handcuffs.

"No," said Tony. " You're not going to tie him down again."

"I have to Tony. Just until we see what's going to happen when he wakes up," said Jack.

"Alanya didn't touch him Jack," said Tony.

"Alanya don't have to touch. He's doing things he's never done before. He's stronger and he has more powers. I don't think he's changed him back into a demon, but he could've possessed him," said Jack. Tony shook his head.

"We have to cuff him back Tony," said John. "Just until we know for sure who he's going to be when he wakes up." Tony looked at John and nodded. He held out his hands for Jack to hand him the cuff's. "Just until he wakes up," said Tony. Jack and John nodded and Tony cuffed his friend down to the bed. Jack cleaned the cut and stitched it and then waited until he woke up. He hoped to God it would be Bryan, but he was afraid it wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brad woke up out of the trance before Sam or Dean regained consciousness. He winced and looked over toward Dean. He stared in shock and anger as he saw that not only had Dean's hands been screwed to the wall, but his feet had been screwed to the floor.

"Oh God!" said Brad. He looked back noticing that Sam was not only unconscious but cuffed to the bed. Brad didn't understand why since Sam was a demon now. He began to struggle trying to loose his hands from the handcuffs. Alanya had him cuffed tight and he couldn't get loose.

"Dean," he said as loud as he dared. "Dean wake up." He didn't budge. Brad knew he didn't want to wake Sam up, so Brad tried to get away again, but it was no use. He looked around the room and saw a pick lying on the table. Since Brad wasn't tied down to the chair, he stood up with his hands cuffed behind him and walked over to get the pick. He picked the locks on his cuffs, got loose and ran over to Dean.

"Dean," said Brad. Dean jerked awake and looked up at Brad.

"Hey, you okay," asked Brad.

"I've been better," said Dean. His hands and feet throbbed like crazy and the headache was excruciating.

"I'm going to get you out of here," said Brad.

"How?" asked Dean. Brad looked at Dean's hands and feet. they were screwed down tightly.

"I'm umm, going to have to use the electric screwdriver again."

"What!" said Dean nervously.

"Sssshhh," said Brad. "I don't want Alanya to hear. Its the only way to get the screws out Dean, I'm sorry."

"Man!" said Dean and looked at Brad. "Do it then," he said.

"Okay, but it's going to hurt. You're going to have to try to not yell out okay?" Dean nodded and Brad went to get the screwdriver. He didn't get two feet before Alanya walked back in the room and glared at him.

"Trying to be a hero Brad?" asked Alanya. When Brad didn't answer, Alanya continued. "Drop it!" he said meaning the screwdriver. Brad dropped it.

"Get the hell back in that chair!" he said and Brad did as he was told. Alanya walked over and jerked Brad's hands roughly behind him cuffing them again. Then he chained them to the chair so he couldn't get away again. Then he walked around to stare in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go," asked Alanya. He looked at Dean and then back to Brad.

"Uncle," said Sam confused. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" Alanya walked over to Sam and took the cuffs off.

"Just a precaution nephew, I don't want you to drink human blood. It will destroy you." said Alanya.

"I won't drink it uncle," said Sam and Alanya nodded.

"Good," said Alanya and both stared at Dean and Brad. Alanya glared at Brad and asked Sam, "Want to play with that one?" Sam grinned.

"Yes uncle," he said and walked over to Brad.

"This one tried to help Dean get away," said Alanya. Sam stopped grinning and said, "You shouldn't have done that?"

"SAM!" said Dean. "Sammy please listen to me!", but Sam glared at Dean, walking over to him. He traced his lips with his finger sending a message to his brother, which Dean got loud and clear. He shut his mouth and Sam turned back to Brad.

"What can I do to him uncle," asked Sam. Alanya grinned. "Anything you want Sam, just don't kill him. Not yet. That'll be my job."

"Yes uncle," answered Sam and Alanya left him to his task, but not before he warned him. He grabbed Sam's arm.

"If I catch you trying to drink human blood Sam, you'll be sorry. Understand." Sam nodded and Alanya let him go. Sam walked in front of Brad and slapped him hard in the face, snapping his head back and bloodeing his nose.

"Sam please," said Brad. "I know how to help you." He gestured toward Dean with his head and said, "That's your brother. We can change you back." Sam grabbed Brad's hair in his hands and jerked his head up to look into his eyes.

"I don't need any help," said Sam. "I'm fine. You're the one that needs a lesson. You tried to get away and to get him away. You've made my uncle angry."

"He's not your damn uncle Sam," said Dean. "He's a demon that has beat the crap out of you more than once."

"He's just watching out for me," replied Sam.

"What!" replied Dean. "Look at your face Sam. He's beat you to a pulp. How could you follow somebody like that? Let us help you. Please!" said Dean and realized his mistake, but it was to late. Sam walked over to Dean, who tried to shrink back.

"Son of a bitch," thought Dean. "When am I going to learn to shut my mouth!" Sam was furious which made Dean very nervous.

Bryan moaned and opened his eyes. Why was his head hurting him so bad? He tried to reach up and rub it but couldn't because once again he was tied to the bed.

"I'm just not believing this!" he said out loud, as he began to tug at the cuffs that had him bound. "TONY!"

Tony ran back into the room followed by Jack and John.

"Hey," said Tony.

"What the hell is going on Tony? Why am I tied down again and why the hell does my head hurt so bad." Tony looked into his partners eyes and grinned, taking off the cuffs, thankful that at least for right now, Bryan was Bryan.

"Just take it easy Bryan," said Tony. "You have a gash on your forehead. Jack had to put some stitches in it."

"What happened," asked Bryan, sitting up on the side of the bed and fighting against the wave of nausea and dizziness that came over him. He grabbed his head. He still didn't feel right but he couldn't explain it. It wasn't from the gash on his head though. He wasn's feeling right before he got that gash, or at least he didn't think he did.

"You passed out in the breakroom and fell through a glass table. You have 6 stitches in your head," said Tony. Bryan shook his head as the voices began to come into it. He looked up at Tony, who was thinking he might not should have uncuffed him so soon. He backed up.

"Bryan. Hey, are you okay," asked Tony. He walked back up to him and grabbed his head, looking into his eyes.

"He did that to you. You didn't fall into a glass table, he pushed you into it" Bryan shook his head again to clear his mind and looked back up at his partner. Tony was worried because Bryan was looking at him but not answering him.

"Bryan answer me!" said Tony worriedly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He grabbed a hold of Bryan's shoulders and shook him hard. "BRYAN!"

"What?" asked Bryan looking around confused. He was disoriented. He didn't know where he was and God his head was hurting.

"Are you okay Bryan," asked Tony nervously. Bryan looked at Tony still not answering.

"What is it?" asked Tony his nervousness turning into fear. "What's the matter with you? Do you know me?" Bryan nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "You're Tony."

"That's right now what wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't feel right," said Bryan. Jack came over and sat on the opposite bed, facing him. He gently took Bryan's head in his hands and lifted it up so he could look into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and when Jack shined a light in his eyes they didn't react. Jack grinned.

"What?" asked Tony. "Is he okay?" Jack nodded.

"He's fine Tony," answered Jack. "This is not anything supernatural. He just has a good old fashioned concussion." Tony nodded. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Just watch him. Wake him up every two hours to make sure he's okay. Come on Bryan. Lie back down and rest okay?"

"No," said Bryan.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"Because every damn time I go to sleep I wake up tied to the damn bed!" said Bryan and Tony grinned at his partner causing him to frown at him.

"I promise I won't tie you up," said Tony, "now do what the doctor said and lie down." Bryan did as he was told. He shook his head again.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It hurts," said Bryan. "My head is killing me." He looked at his friends and heard the voice again. "They're not your friends Bryan. They want to hurt you. They want to cause you harm, especially Tony."

Bryan frowned at Tony again. "I know it hurts," said Jack. "Just relax." He touched Tony's arm, but Tony couldn't take his eyes off Bryan. Something wasn't right.

"Tony," said Jack. Tony looked at his friend. "It's just a concussion. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe your right." said Tony but he just didn't believe it. There was something more going on with Bryan and Tony didn't like it. Alanya did something to him and he was going to watch him close.

Sam walked over to the cabinets and got out another suture kit and set it on a table. He brought the table over to Dean and when Dean saw it he got nervous.

"Sam!" he said, but Sam once again slammed his head back against the wall, harder then before causing pain to explode in his brain. Dean couldn't help it he had to say something. He hoped he wouldn't regret it soon.

"Sam, listen to me," said Dean as he began breathing hard. "If you do this, you're never going to forgive yourself. When we get you changed back, the guilt will weigh heavy on you. I know you Sam. You'll beat yourself up over this if you hurt me again." Sam cocked his head at Dean. He saw that Sam was getting angry but he couldn't help it. He continued. "Sammy, please. I'm your brother man. I love you." Sam's eyes narrowed and he took Dean's head and slammed it hard again almost causing him to pass out from the force of the blow.

"Shut up Dean!" he said. Dean closed his mouth. Sam looked at the screws in his hands and feet and let go of his head. He took a pair of scissors and cut Dean's shirt off revealing his chest. Dean shook his head as Sam got the metal bracked and placed it on the table by the suture kit. Dean didn't dare say a word. It looked like Sam was going to sew his mouth shut again and he began to pant as Sam took out a very large needle to do the stitches with. Dean closed his eyes and forced the panic down, but when he opened them again Sam had went back over to Brad. Dean swallowed hard.

"Sam please," said Brad softly, but Sam wasn't paying him any attention. He was looking at the blood that was still running out of Brad's nose and mouth where he'd hit him in the face. He reached out and rubbed it off with his finger and stared at it. He was hungry again and it was almost calling to him. He was about to lick it off of his finger when Alanya slapped his hand away from his mouth and glared at Sam who backed up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sure is getting the crap beat out of him. Poor baby. I need to take care of him. LOL. And Dean, man, he's not having a good day either. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.

Sheila

Chapter 4

Uncle please," said Sam and backed up some more. He could tell that Alanya was mad and from the looks of things it would be harder on him this time than ever before. Why couldn't he just behave, he thought.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Dean, but Alanya grabbed Sam and shoved him down to the ground. "I will not tolerate disobedience Sam!" yelled Alanya very angrily. He Kicked Sam hard in the stomach and he grunted and rolled into a ball.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Stop it!" Alanya kicked Sam again and jerked him to his feet, and looked deep into his eyes. Sam winced.

"I'm sorry uncle!" he said. "I can't help it. It's like the blood calls to me. My father Lothos fed off of human blood and I guess he's left that with me. I can't help it!"

"You better learn how to help it!" yelled Alanya and slammed Sam down into a chair.

"I don't know how to stop it!" cried Sam. Alanya slapped him hard. Sam saw stars as Alanya cut his wrist and held it down to Sam's mouth.

"Drink it!" said Alanya. Sam looked. It was like the blood was calling to him. He grabbed Alanya's wrist and drank his blood.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and Brad at the same time. Sam grinned when he was finished and looked up at Alanya, who was stroking his head lulling him into a false sense of security. When Sam was unconscious once again, Alanya walked back over to Dean.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Let my brother go!"

"I'm going to break you're brother Dean. Demon or no demon, I'm going to break him. I don't understand you. He screwed your feet to the floor, he helped me screw your hands to the wall, and he sewed your mouth shut. You still want to protect him. He hates you right now, but you love him."

"He's my brother. He doesn't hate me. The Sam that's doing this to me is not my Sam, but he's in there. I don't care what you say, he is in there somewhere and I'm going to get him back!" said Dean.

Alanya grabbed Dean's head furiously and jerked it up to look at him. "Sam is not in there anymore Dean. He's gone. He's not coming back. I'm not going to let him! I won't let you get him back!"

"You can't stop me you bastard! He's my brother. He'll be okay again. I'll make him okay again!" yelled Dean and Alanya backhanded him busting his mouth!" Dean didn't utter a sound. He looked defiantely at Alanya and Alanya grinned.

"You going to try the tough boy act again Dean?' asked Alanya. Dean continued to glare at this demon. This peice of shit that had become his worst nightmare. He looked over to his brother. Sam was still unconscious and he hoped to God he stayed that way so Alanya wouldn't hurt him anymore.

He didn't have to worry, Alanya was not even studying Sam as he looked at Brad. He walked over.

"I didn't forget about you Brad. I didn't want you to think I did. Looks like I'm going to have to do what Sam didn't, but what I'm thinking is that Sam needs some company. Somebody to kind of keep an eye on him when I'm not around and make sure his brother don't get to him." Brad shook his head as Alanya got down in Brad's face.

"It's been along time Brad. You know it!" Brad glared right back at Alanya.

"Not long enough," said Brad. "So what do you say Alanya. Why don't you let these two go and keep me!" Alanya grinned, and said, "no, I'm not going to be able to do that. You see these two I've been after for a very long time. I'm going to keep Sam as my nephew, but I think I'm going to possess you!"

"NO!" yelled Brad as Alanya grabbed his head and forced him to continue to look into his eyes. Brad screamed as pain came into his whole body in waves. He'd never hurt so bad in his life. He tried to turn away. He tried to make the pain stop but it just kept getting worse and worse. He felt like his whole body was on fire. He screamed in agony as the pain became unbearable. Alanya looked deep into his eyes and something came over him. He got still and stared. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. Alanya could do anything to him that he wanted to and Brad couldn't do anything about it.

"NO, leave him alone!" yelled Dean and watched in horror as Alanya entered Brad's head. He watched in fear as Brad's eyes became black and unfocused.

"Oh my God!" said Dean. "NO!" Brad looked up at Alanya and grinned. They both turned to Dean and sneered.

"Looks like your outnumbered again Dean," said Alanya. It's now three against one. Have fun Brad, and disappeared.

Dean watched Brad as he slowly approached him. He never took his eyes off him. He was afraid of what he was going to do. Brad walked right up to him and got in his face. Dean could see his eyes clearly. They were as black as midnight.

"Oh shit!" said Dean and tried to shrink back, but there was nowhere for him to go. He couldn't even begin to tug on his hands to try to free himself because it hurt too bad because of the screws in them. Both of his hands and his feet throbbed like crazy and if he started pulling at them it would just get worse. Dean was in a whole lot of trouble and it scared him to death, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He yelled.

"Brad! Wait a minute!" he said. "You don't want to do this. Please! I know you can hear me! I know you're in there! Listen to me!" Brad placed his hands on Dean's face.

"Son of a bitch!" said Dean. "Please tell me you're not going to slam my head again?" Dean winced in pain as Brad did just that. They had beat the crap out of his head and now everytime they slammed it back against the wall, not only did he see stars, but pain exploded in his whole body and he heard ringing in his ears. Brad let his head go and looked down at Dean's bare chest and then over to the table of goodies. He walked over, picked up his weapons, and turned back toward Dean. Dean stared in shock.

"Brad please," said Dean again shaking his head. "Don't!" Brad grinned at him. He took the knife and the electical metal prongs and traced them down his chest. Dean winced and then braced for what he knew was coming. Brad took the knife and made a long, deep cut down the middle of Dean's chest. He gritted his teeth against the pain, but then Brad took the prongs and shoved them deep inside the cut and turned the machine on.

Dean cried out as electricity shot through his body! He jolted, the movement causing him to jerk, which brought on even more pain to his hands and feet. He began to hyperventilate, sweat poured from his forehead as Brad took the prongs out. Dean looked up into his eyes and pleaded with him to stop.

"Brad listen to me!" he yelled and gasped as he jammed the prongs inside the cut again, harder than the last time. He increased the voltage and Dean's whole body jerked. Blood was pouring from his chest. His hands and feet where they were screwed also began to bleed again and he had blood coming out of his mouth. Brad stared with glee and put the knife and prongs back down on the table. He staggared backwards as he grabbed his head. When he looked at Dean again his eyes were clear and focused.

"Oh my God!" yelled Brad and was about to go over to help when the yelling woke up Sam, who came over to join the fun. Quickly Brad turned away not wanting him to see his eyes, but Dean saw them and sighed. Brad wasn't going to hurt him anymore, but Sam was on his way over.

"Sam no!" yelled Dean and screamed in agony as he thrust his fingers inside the cut and moved them around. Dean thought he was going to pass out. Sam withdrew his fingers and looked at them. They were covered in his brothers blood and he stared at them almost in a trance. Sam began to lick his lips as the hunger began. Dean didn't care about being tough anymore or a smart ass. Tears started to flow freely down his cheeks. The pain was so bad, and he was so tired. No he didn't worry about being tough, now Dean was just trying to survive.

Sam backed up and continued to stare at the blood on his hands. Dean wished he would lick it, then maybe he'd stand a chance with him, even if it was disgusting to watch his brother do that. Dean didn't care. If it would give him his brother back he hoped he licked it all off. Sam backed up some more, not able to take his eyes off it. His stomach began to rumble with hunger but he didn't make a move to bring his hands to his mouth. He knew what would happen if he did. His uncle would be mad. As if on cue, Alanya appreared again. Sam looked at him and Alanya glared back.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

"NO UNCLE!" said Sam. I didn't lick the blood!"

"No but you were about too. How many times do I have to tell you that you will not disobey me!" said Alanya.

"I didn't disobey! I didn't drink!" yelled Sam and crashed to the floor as Alanya took a metal pipe and hit him in the stomach!"

"Sam!" yelled Dean forgetting about his own pain. That bastard was about to beat his brother with that pipe! Not if he could help it! thought Dean furiously.

"Leave him the hell alone!" yelled Dean. "Let my brother go you son of a bitch!" Alanya turned on Dean and hit him with the pipe instead. Dean didn't have time to brace and he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. He coughed up blood. Blood was pouring from his chest, hands and feet. Brad came over and grabbed Dean's head. Dean looked. His eyes were black again as he slammed Dean's head for the millionth time. At least Brad was trying to fight, thought Dean hopeful. He saw stars again. He was about to loose consciousness but Alanya grabbed him by the hair, jerking him back awake.

"Shut your damn mouth Dean!" yelled Alanya and let him go. Sam was trying to crawl away because he couldn't walk. It broke Dean's heart. Fury washed over Dean in waves.

"Where are you going Sam," yelled Alanya and pulled him back with his mind. He rolled him over on his back and pinned him to the floor! Sam cried out as Alanya took the metal pipe and pressed it down hard to Sam's chest.

"I didn't drink uncle!" yelled Sam for the third time. "I wanted to, but I didn't!" Alanya moved the pipe from Sam's chest to his throat and placed it over his windpipe. He pressed down until Sam lost consciousness again.

"SAM!" yelled Dean then quickly shut his mouth as he saw the fire in Alanya's eyes. Brad grabbed his head, but luckily Alanya didn't see it. Dean did and thought, Fight Brad fight. Please, I need help!

"Put him on the bed!" yelled Alanya. Dean watched as Brad picked up the now still form of his baby brother and carried him to the bed. He glared hatefully at Alanya, who just grinned and walked over. "Got something to say Dean! Please, I'm all ears!" He pushed his head back against the wall, but at least he didn't slam it this time thought Dean. "I'm listening!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean's anger was so acute that it rose up and scored his throat. He knew he probably needed to shut his mouth, but he looked over at his brother's beaten and bruised body and just couldn't keep quiet. He locked eyes with Alanya. Fury clouded Dean's vision as he answered.

"Well since you're listening," said Dean in a low voice. "Listen to this. I'm going to kill you Alanya. Do you understand me! I'm going to kill your ass! You don't care if Sam is a demon or not. You just want to hurt him." Alanya got in Dean's face once again.

"Hurt him. I'm not going to just hurt him Dean. I'm going to break him. I'm going to break your brother's mind into a million little pieces and if by some chance you do get him back, which I don't intend on letting happen by the way, but if you do, he'll be so messed up in his head that you won't even recognize him anymore," said Alanya. Dean shook his head.

"Sam is stronger than you think he is Alanya," replied Dean.

"I know he's strong Dean, but he's been through so much the last 6 months. Why the hell do you think we've focused on him? It's been to break him. To tear him down. I mean come on. What better way to get to you, then to get to your brother? " answered Alanya.

"You son of a bitch," said Dean. Alanya walked over to Sam and immediately Dean got nervous.

"Don't touch my brother man!" he said. Alanya just laughed at Dean and went up to Sam's head to stroke his hair. It was a purely threatening gesture which is exactly the way Dean took it. He glared at Alanya.

"Get you damn filthy hands off my brother!" he said again. Alanya glared back.

"Relax Dean," he said. "I don't won't to hurt Sam. Not right now anyway. I just want a picture." Alanya took Dean's cell phone out and snapped a picture of Sam. Then walked over to Dean.

"I want one of you too. Say cheese Dean," said Alanya and snapped his picture also.

Bryan was sitting up on the side of the bed dazed and staring off at nothing. Tony was beginning to worry again. "Bryan are you okay," he asked his partner, but Bryan didn't answer. Tony walked up to where he was sitting and knelt down in front of him. Bryan looked at him.

"Are you okay," asked Tony again. Bryan squinted his eyes at Tony as the voice in his head began to talk to him. "He don't really want to know Bryan. He wants to hurt you. He wants to cause you pain. The only way to be safe is to kill him." The voice was almost screaming in his head, but he looked down at his friend and smiled. That was also wrong, thought Tony, because the smile didn't reach his eyes. They were almost vacant.

"My head is still killing me, but I'm okay," answered Bryan, but Tony didn't believe it. He nodded anyway but he was worried. To much had happened and Tony vowed to watch Bryan a little closer.

John's phone rang and everyone jumped. The first thing Alanya did was send the pictures. John opened them up and stared in shock at his son's. His eyes went cold as anger flooded his very being. He showed the others the pictures, unable to speak for a few minutes. Dean's hands and feet were both screwed now. He had a large open cut down his chest that needed stitches and he looked like he was about to pass out.

Sam was unconcsious and it looked like he'd been beat up again and they couldn't even see Brad. The phone rang again. John answered it and put it on speaker.

"What the hell do you want!" said John. "What have you done to my boys!"

"Hello everyone," said Alanya like he was talking to old friends. "John, how's the hand?"

"You bastard!" yelled John. "Let my kids go!"

"Oh now John that's not going to happen. I'm having to much fun with them, but if you don't stop yelling at me and calling me all those nasty names, then I'm afraid I'll have to hurt them all over again," said Alanya matter of factly.

John closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Finally he spoke in a calmer voice, "What do you want?"

"Bryan," said Alanya. "I want Bryan."

"Bryan's hurt," said John. "Take me."

"John!" said Tony.

"I'm sorry John, but I don't want you. Not yet anyway. I'm torturing you by torturing your brat kids! I've got you right where I want you. Now, what's wrong with poor Bryan?"

"Why do you care?" asked John, trying his best to hold his temper down. It wasn't easy, but he knew that Alanya would hurt Sam and Dean again if he didn't.

"I don't care," said Alanya. "I was just curious."

"What have you done to Bryan Alanya," yelled Tony. "Something's wrong with him."

"Yes Tony there is. You'll find out soon enough. Hope you live through it," said Alanya. Tony looked at his partner who was shaking his head again.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"You'll see," said Alanya. "Tell you what John, send me Jack and I'll leave your kids alone for awhile. I'll leave Bryan alone for awhile too." John looked at Jack. "Forget it!" he said.

"Okay, but Dean's going to be hurt again," said Alanya and was about to hang up the phone.

"No wait!" yelled Jack, grabbing the phone and looking at the pictures of Sam and Dean again.

"Hello Jack," said Alanya. "You coming?" Jack looked at both Tony and John who was shaking there heads furiously, telling him no, but Jack swallowed hard and said, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Good," said Alanya. "You have five minutes." Alanya hung up the phone and so did Jack.

John and Tony both looked at Jack like he was crazy!

"No way!" said Tony. "It's not going to happen! Forget it!"

"I've got to Tony. I don't have a choice!" said Jack. "It's either me or Bryan and he can't take it right now."

"Neither can you," said Tony. "You're still weak from where he drugged you're ass! You can't take it right now either!"

"Jack you're the only one that can fight him," said John. "Alanya knows that."

"Can't you see what he's doing?" added Tony. "He's picking us off one by one. If he gets you Jack, we don't stand a chance." John's cell phone rang again. He answered it.

"Where is he?" yelled Alanya.

"We're not going to let him come," said John. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Then you'll be sorry!" said Alanya and hung up the phone. John closed his eyes and laid the phone against his forehead pushing back the panic. "He's going to hurt Dean again," he said.

"No he's not!" said Jack and grabbed the phone. He dialed Dean's number and Alanya answered.

"What!" he said angrily.

"I'm coming," said Jack.

"No!" said Tony but Jack hung up.

"I don't have a choice Tony. John I'm not going to let him hurt Dean again okay? I'm going." said Jack. "Maybe I can reach Sam or something." Tony shook his head.

"I don't like it Jack," said Tony. "He's going to kill you. You know that don't you?"

"He's going to kill Sam and Dean if I don't and I'm not going to let that happen," said Jack.

"Jack," said Tony.

"Look Tony. I'm not to crazy about it myself, but look at those pictures of Sam and Dean again and tell me that if he asked for you, you wouldn't go," said Jack

Tony looked at the pictures and sighed reluctantly because he knew that he would do the same thing. He would go too. He wouldn't even think twice about it. Jack looked at John and said, "we're going to get them out!" John nodded. His hand was throbbing where Alanya had broke it and he'd never been so afraid in his life. He knew if he charged in there, Sam or Dean or both would be killed.

"Jack!" yelled Alanya from the hallway. Jack took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Tony and John followed. Bryan was only half there so he stayed where he was.

"Get over here," said Alanya. Brad was standing beside him, his eyes black once again, but Jack could feel him trying to fight to break free. Alanya nodded and Brad walked over. He grabbed Jack and shoved him toward Alanya who had went back in the room with Sam and Dean. Jack concentrated and said to Brad mentally.

"Brad! You can fight him. Don't let him do this to you," he said in Brad's head. He didn't know if it worked or not but he had to try. It looked like it did because Brad shook his head. John and Tony just stood where they were. They didn't have a choice. Jack looked at Brad. His eyes focused and he saw Jack. "How the hell did he do that?" thought Brad, but he didn't say anything because Alanya was watching from just inside the door, so he had to play the part or they'd all die.

"MOVE!" yelled Brad. Jack walked, playing along. He looked back at Tony and John , then was shoved into the room. They followed close behind. John had grabbed two guns earlier. One had rock salt bullets and the other had real ones. He had made up his mind. He was getting his son's out of there right now!

Tony and John made their way cautiously to the door. They hoped they had read Jack right. If not, it was over for them all.

As soon as Brad closed the door to the room, Jack made his move and hoped he was strong enough. He threw his mind at Alanya, shoving him backwards. He used his fear and anger as a weapon and forced Alanya all the way across the room. Alanya screamed in rage as John ran into the room followed closely by Tony!

The first thing John saw was Dean, then Sam lying unconscious on the bed. Both looked like they'd been beat half to death. Stone cold rage filled John's body from his head to his toes. Jack was beginning to go down as Alanya began throwing his mind back at him. Jack was still so weak, he held on with all he had, but he was loosing fast. He fell to his knee's then to his hands and knee's. He thought he would die.

"Jack!" yelled John and ran up beside him. He pointed the gun at Alanya and emptied half of the rock salt in his chest. Alanya screamed again as John emptied the rest of the rock salt right between his eyes! "You son of a bitch!" yelled John as the gun began to click. He just kept pulling the trigger furiously even though it was empty. The salt burned Alanya and he disappeared vowing that he'd be back soon!

John ran over to Dean.

"Dean!" he said. "Son!" Dean looked weakly up at his father.

"Dad," he said, barely able to stay conscious. Brad came up behind John and reached out a hand to help, but John knocked it away, shoved Brad back and leveled the gun with the real bullets right between his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" said John dangerously. Brad froze and threw his hands up, palms out.

"Wait!" he said. "I want to help!" John placed his body in front of his son's. He grabbed Brad's jacket and pulled him to where they were nose to nose. He used his casted hand to hold him and took the other one and forced the gun inside Brad's mouth! He cocked the hammer. Brad stared at this angry father, terror in his eyes and began panting heavily! He didn't move. He was afraid to.

"Hold it John!" said Jack and slowly walked up to him. "Put it down. Put the gun down. He's okay. He's not possessed anymore."

"How do I know that?" asked John, keeping the gun where it was. Brad closed his eyes. Jack didn't dare try to the get the gun. He just talked.

"Because John. His eyes are clear," said Jack.

"That don't mean anything. He hurt my son! How do I know he's not the enemy. I don't even know who he is and neither do you. You just met him a few days ago. He may be in on this whole thing," said John.

"No he's not John. He didn't hurt Dean. Alanya did. "He saved my life a few days ago. He's the one that killed Lothos remember? He's the one that freed you from Alanya and he helped me just now okay? Put the gun down," said Jack. "Please."

John let out the breath he was holding and lowered the gun. Brad looked like he would faint with relief. Everyone turned as Sam began to stir.

"Shit!" said Jack. "Tony hurry before he wakes up. Sam's still a demon. There's some chloroform over there," said Jack pointing in the direction of where it was. "HURRY!!!"

Tony ran over and poured some Chloroform on a clothe, then ran ove to Sam and pressed it to his face. Sam began to struggle, but then went still as the choroform took effect and put him back under again.

"Brad take him over to the other room with Tony. Put him on a bed and circle it with salt. Put a cross around his neck. Start and IV and tie him down tight. I'll be there soon," said Jack. Tony nodded and him and Brad did what they were told. John grabbed Jack's arm and glared. "Why the IV!" he snarled.

"Because he's a demon right now John. We need to keep him unconscious until we get him moved. We can't stay here. We're going to have to stabalize Dean before we move. If Sam wakes up and breaks free, he'll kill us all without even thinking about it," said Jack and placed an arm on John's shoulder.

"We're going to get him back John. I promise. I'm not going to hurt him." John nodded and they both concentrated on Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay folks this one is short. The next will be longer. I paused in this one for dramatic effect. Please don't have a heart attack. LOL Enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 6

"We have to hurry John, before Alanya comes back," said Jack. "The rock salt won't keep him away for long. We have to get out of here."

"I agree," said John and walked up to Dean.

"Dad," said Dean weakly. He was covered with blood, which made John angry all over again.

"I'm here son. You okay?" he asked. Dean didn't answer. He could hardly form words. John gently took Dean's head in his hands and lifted it up to look him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked his eldest son again. Dean nodded. Jack looked at the screws in his hands and feet. They were already getting infected and Dean was already getting a fever because of it. Jack shook his head.

"This is going to be tricky," he told John. John also looked at the screws and nodded.

"There's not going to be any easy way to do it," he replied glancing at Jack. Dean was hurting so bad and he was about to pass out, John took his head in his hands again. "Dean, stay with me okay?" he said and Dean nodded again.

"Jack," said Dean even weaker.

"Yeah," Jack answered touching Dean's shoulder.

"Can...you...help...Sam?" he asked.

"I'm sure going to try Dean," Jack replied.

"It...wasn't...his...fault," said Dean exhausted with the effort of just saying those few words. He looked up at his dad, tears in his eyes. John wiped them off. Dean was breaking his heart.

"I know Dean," said John. "He'll be okay son. So will you."

"It's okay Dean," said Jack. "We're going to get you loose." John walked over to get the the electric screwdriver and Dean stared at his father in fear. He began to shake his head, but it just made him dizzy, which brought on a wave of nausea."

"It's the only way to get them out Dean," said John. Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He knealt down to his son's feet and unchained them first. Then he inserted the screwdriver into the head of the screw in Dean's right foot and hit the reverse button. Dean screamed in pain as John pulled the screw out.

"I'm sorry son!" said John. "I'm so sorry." Dean laid his head back against the wall, tears flowing from his eyes.

"GOD!!!!!! yelled John jumping up.

"What?" asked Jack as he looked around.

"Alanya is so dead!!!!!" yelled John. Dean winced. His head had been hit so much that John's rantings hurt. John looked at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have yelled." John tried to calm down for his son's sake but all he could think about was killing that bastard Alanya in the most painful way possible for what he'd done to his kids.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut agains the pain. When he opened them again John asked if was ready for him to continue. Dean nodded. John inserted the screwdriver into the head of the screw in his left foot, hit the switch and pulled it out. Dean screamed again. By the time he'd gotten them out of his hands, he was panting and pouring sweat. Jack undid the chains that held his hands to the wall and Dean fell into his fathers arms. John winced as he caught him. Jack helped because of John's broken wrist and they both lowered Dean to the ground. He was barely conscious and in a lot of pain.

"Okay Dean," said Jack. "Okay. Just take it easy. Are you still with me?" Dean looked up at Jack, but his vision was wavering. He nodded.

"Okay," answered Jack. "Other than your hands and feet are you hurting anywhere else?" he asked. Dean nodded again.

"Where Dean?" asked Jack, but he didn't answer. Jack touch his forehead. He was burning up. "Dean, I'm going to need for you to answer me. Where else are you hurting?"

"My head...my chest..." said Dean.

"Okay, I know what's wrong with your head. I know you've been cut on your chest. What I need to know is, is that what's hurting. Is it the cut that's making your chest hurt or are you having chest pains?" asked Jack.

"The...cut," answered Dean. "Not...chest...pains." He was pouring sweat. Just talking was taking a lot out of him. "Dad?"

"I'm here son," said John. "Let him take care of you." John was getting angrier by the minute.

"Dean, I'm going to take care of all of it okay," said Jack, "but first we're going to take you to the other room." Dean nodded and Jack and John helped Dean to his feet and placed his arms around each of their shoulders, because his legs wouldn't hold him up. Dean winced as he was moved. God it hurt so bad, he thought.

"Thanks," said Dean and both Jack and John smiled reassuringly. They got him back to the other room and laid him down. Jack cleaned his wounds on his hands, feet and chest with alacahol. Dean winced and sucked in a breath even as he arched his back, he knew it had to me done, but it hurt just the same. Jack placed a gauze dressing on each of his hands and feet. He covered the one to his chest with another. Dean began to squirm.

"Easy Dean," said Jack as he finished up. "Take it easy. I'm finished."

"How's...Sam?" asked Dean. "Don't...lie...to...,me."

"I don't know. Brad's checking on him," said Jack. "I'm not lying Dean."

"Dad," he said.

"Yeah son," John replied. "I'm here."

"Not...Sam's...fault. He...couldn't help...it. Don't...be...mad...at him," said Dean and began breathing heavily again.

"I know Dean. I'm not mad at Sam. I don't blame Sam for anything," said John.

"Dad," said Dean getting weaker.

"Yeah," said John placing a hand on his son's forhead. He was even hotter than just a few minutes before. His head actually burned John's hand.

"You're...okay. Not...possessed," said Dean.

"I'm okay," said John. "Thanks to Brad. He's the one that got Alanya out of me. I'm sorry I hurt you and your brother," he said.

"It's...okay...Dad. It...wasn't you're...fault. You...were possessed." said Dean. He winced and then gasped and stopped breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I've made you all wait long enough. Here is the next chapter. Cruzing4jensen this one's for you and magnificent7. Don't have a heart attack. LOL If you all want to read another good story read The Plague by Magnificent 7. It's good.

Sheila

Chapter 7

"DEAN!" yelled John and grabbed his son's shoulders shaking them hard. "Oh God Dean No!" he yelled again. "Don't you die! Don't you dare die!" John was frantic. He wasn't going to loose his son, not on top of everything else. He'd be damned if he would loose his son! "JACK!" he yelled as he shook Dean again. Tony ran over. Jack had went to replace the alcahol and bandages back on the shelf but took off running back when he heard the urgency in John's voice. Tony had already started CPR.

"NO!" yelled Jack and knelt down to help Tony. They both took turns giving chest compressions and after what seemed like an eternity, Dean started to breathe again. All three men let out the breaths that they had been holding. Jack checked him. He still had the fever but he was okay. He touched John's arm. "He's okay John." John nodded.

After several hours Dean regained consciousness and looked around. He seemed a little stronger John noticed. Jack had put him on oxygen and started an IV on him to give him some fluids. John saw Dean looking around and ran over to him to check on him.

"Dean son, you okay?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Dean. "I'm okay." He was still very weak and his whole body hurt but be could carry on a conversation now. As long as it was a small one. Jack walked over and looked down at him. "You scared the hell out of us," he said.

"How?" asked Dean.

"You stopped breathing. Me and Tony had to give you CPR," said Jack. Dean looked up at Tony. "Oh God," he said sarcastically. "You didn't kiss me did you?" Tony grinned, glad to here a little of the old Dean back.

"No. Just pounded you on your already sore chest a little, but if I had kissed you, I promise you'd remember. I happen to be a great kisser." said Tony and Dean grinned. Then he winced, beginning to get weak again.

"I'll...take...your...word...for it," he said. Jack touched him on his arm.

"Dean, I want you to stop talking okay. You need to rest," said Jack. Brad walked over.

"How...is...Sam," he asked.

"Well, he has a lot of cuts and bruises and he's still a demon Dean. We still have to get him back and we will so don't worry, but he's still not Sam right now. Physically though he's just going to be sore." Dean nodded and laid back finally able to rest. He winced again. He was beginning to shake. He knew he had a fever, but he didn't know how high. Jack did though and didn't like it. Dean was exhausted and winced again as Jack gave him a drug in his IV. He got scared.

"What was that?" he asked a mixture of fear and anger in his voice.

"Antibiotics Dean," said Jack. "Just antibiotics. I don't want that infection to get worse. It's okay." Dean relaxed a little and laid back again.

"Sorry," said Dean causing Jack to grin.

"It's okay," said Jack. "I understand. We're getting you and Bryan to a hospital. He has a concussion and you could probably use some blood. You lost so much. You're going to need a transfusion. Everyone needs to be checked out. Sam will be unconscious for awhile okay, so I want you to rest." Dean nodded and winced again as Jack gave him another shot in his IV.

"What was that?" asked Dean, already getting sleepy. Alarm bells started going off in his head and he freaked.

"NO!" said Dean. "PLEASE!"

"Dean take it easy. It's just a sedative. It'll help you rest," said Jack.

"I didn't want it!" said Dean hardly able to keep his eyes opened. John touched his older son's head. Dean was getting nervous. Was everybody but him possessed? he thought.

"Son we know you didn't want it, but you needed it. You need to rest. If you stay awake you'll worry about Sam and not sleep. He's going to be out of it awhile. You need to rest while you can. It's okay," said John.

"NO!" yelled Dean trying to jump up and shocking the hell out of everybody. John and Jack grabbed him and got him laid back down. They held him down.

"Dean. It's ok. You don't have to be afraid of us!. We're just trying to help you!" Dean shook his head as the drug took effect and soon he was out like a light. He had awful dreams that all of them were against him. He dreamt that everyone of them, Sam, Tony, Jack, Bryan, John and Brad were all possessed by Alanya and other demons and were going to take turns making him suffer by torturing him.

"NO!" yelled Dean as he woke up. He was in a cold sweat. John ran over. He wasn't use to seeing Dean like this and it scared him.

"Dean it's ok! You're ok!. You're delirious. You have a very high fever. Jack just gave you some medicine to make you better! Calm down!" said John.

"You're giving me drugs, you bastard!" yelled Dean. "You're not making me better, you're drugging me!"

"What! No we're not! Jack!" yelled John. Jack ran over.

"Dean it's okay!" he said. He took out a syringe to give him another sedative, but Dean knocked it out of his hand and kicked Jack across the room.

"Shit!" said Jack. Brad ran over and grabbed his arm. John and Tony were both holding him down and he was fighting like crazy.

"Get off me!" he yelled angrily.

"Dean stop it!" said John. Brad finally got the needle in Dean's IV and delivered the sedative.

"NO!" Dean yelled again as the drug began to work. Dean got still. He couldn't fight anymore. His whole body felt heavy. Jack finally made it back over to him and felt his head. He was still very hot.

"John, I'm sorry," said Jack and got out a pair of wrist restraints and tied Dean down.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked John as he grabbed Jack's arm.

"Restraining him John until we can get that fever down. I don't want him to hurt himself or anybody else. He's delirious. He is always getting a fever. He needs to start taking some vitamins," said Jack.

John glared at Jack. "Well excuse me," he said, "but his hands and feet were impaled by dirty screws! I'm suprised he don't get lockjaw," said John. Jack looked at John cautiosly and decided it might not be a good idea for him to laugh at that statement. Not the way John looked.

"He's not going to get lockjaw. I gave him a tetanus shot, but he's going to have to be tied down until that fever goes down. Okay?" It took awhile but John finally relented and nodded but he didn't like it. He looked angrily at Jack.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Nothing. It's just that both of my son's are tied down and it bothers me a little," said John.

"I know, but it won't be for long. I promise," said Jack.

"It better not be," said John warning Jack. "Don't give him anymore of that crap. I know it's sedatives but he just don't need that right now. He's been through enough. He's tied down so he can't hurt himself or nobody else." Jack was about to protest but John grabbed the front of his jacket.

"Don't give him anymore of that sedative," he warned and Jack nodded.

"I don't want to hurt him John," said Jack. John let him go. "I know you don't., but just don't drug my son anymore. Antibiotics is one thing, but not something to knock him out. Please."

"Okay," said Jack. "No more sedatives. I probably shouldn't anyway, especially not after the beating his head took. John nodded. Jack got some water and him and John got Dean cleaned up. He redressed his hands and his feet, as well as his chest, then Jack placed ice on Dean so his fever would come on down. He gave him some more antibiotics and John watched him very closely. Jack shook his head.

"I said I wouldn't give him any more sedatives John, and I meant it," " said Jack.

"Sorry," replied John I'm just worried."

"I know you are but I'm not going to lie to you."

Twelve hours later Dean's fever was still as high as ever. He had woke up at least a dozen times trying to beat up anybody that came near him, but Jack kept his word. He kept Dean tied down but didn't sedate him anymore. He looked at John.

"John, I've got to get him to a hospital. We've got to get that fever down. Tony ran over to Jack nervously and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It's Bryan," replied Tony. Jack rushed over.

"Bryan," he said softly. Bryan was standing up beside his bed as if he was in a deep trance. Slowly Jack approached his friend. "Bryan," he said again. He had Brad on his knee's, a gun at his head.

"Hey," said Jack cautiously. Bryan looked at Jack and pushed Brad out of the way. Brad scrambled up to stand by Jack as Tony tried to talk to his partner. He knew he had to be careful. Slowly he stood in front of the others and locked eyes with Bryan.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tony looking at the gun he held in his hand.  
Bryan cocked his head to the side, the voice talking so loud in his head that he couldn't hear anything else.

"Tony wants to kill you Bryan. He's not your friend. The only way to be safe is to kill him first. Kill him Bryan." He winced at the pain in his head.

Tony took a step toward his partner and Bryan leveled the gun at him. He stopped and raised his hands. "Bryan what's wrong?" asked Tony, but he didn't get an answer. "It's me," tried Tony again.

"I know who you are," said Bryan. Tony eyed the gun. "If you know who I am then why are you trying to kill me?" he asked taking another step. Bryan looked genuinely puzzled for a few minutes, then snapped out of it. He looked up at Tony and grabbed his head. He dropped the gun. Tony ran as Bryan fell. He caught him and laid him back down on the bed. Jack ran over and checked his pulse. It was strong, but Bryan was out cold.

"You said it was just a concussion," said Tony looking down at his partner.

"Yeah, I know," said Jack. "I thought it was. I guess it's more." Brad checked Dean whose fever was dangerously high. Jack looked at John.

"I'm calling an ambulance for both of them. Bryan is out cold. We've got to get him and Dean to a hospital now," Jack made the call.

"What about Sam," asked John simply. "He can't go to a hospital, they'd have him committed."

"I know," said Jack. "I'll take him back to my house. I have a clinic in my basement. He'll be safe there."

"Where is your house?" asked John.

"Virginia," answered Jack. John shook his head.

"That's 6 hours from here Jack!" said John. "NO, we don't need to separate."

"John, Dean needs a hospital or he'll die. He needs a transfusion because he's lost so much blood. Bryan is beginning to get sick too." John took a deep breath.

"Brad works at the hospital. You won't be alone," said Jack.

"Why don't you just give Sam some blood like Kira did Bryan and change him back right now?" asked John.

"Because," said Jack. "It's not going to be that easy to change Sam back."

"It was that easy to change Bryan back," said John not underdstanding. It was like he was holding off on the transfusion.

"Sam's been a demon for to long. One transfusion may do it but I doubt it, plus you know as well as I do that rock salt will only repell Alanya. He's coming back John, you can count on that. We don't need to be here when he does. I need to get Sam out of here and I don't really want to rent a room or a house. I need to take him back to my place. I can take care of him there. He'll be okay until you all get there," said Jack.

"Why do you want to take him so far away," asked John suspiciously. Jack looked at his friend and knew where this was going. He hoped he was wrong but he wasn't. In one swift movement John had Jack backed into a wall.

"Why! Jack I swear to you if you hurt my son, I'll kill you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack getting angry himself.

"Alanya is your father," said John. Jack couldn't believe he'd just said that. He thought they were over all that shit. Jack's eyes got cold and he shoved John backwards and backed him into a wall. It shocked John for a minute but then he realized why Jack was so mad. He didn't think about what he'd said. He was scared for his sons and it just came out. He didn't mean it. He was sorry.

"Alanya is not my damn father! He killed him John! I thought we were over that obstacle!" John tried to get loose but Jack shoved him back again. "If you call him my father one more time, then me and you are going to have a problem. Got it!"

John shoved him off of him and when Jack came at him again, John raised his hands palms out. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that. I'm scared okay. We're over that. I don't know why I said it. I know he's not your father. I'm sorry." Jack calmed down and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry too. I know how you feel about your kids, but I won't hurt Sam."

"I know you won't." said John and agreed to let Jack take him back to his house.

"You can come to you know," said Jack. John looked at Dean and shook his head.

"NO, Dean is hurt bad. I need to be with him. We'll get there as soon as we can though," he said and Jack nodded.

"One more thing," said Jack. "I am going to have keep Sam sedated and tied down." He winced at the look in John's eyes.

"Why!" he asked and shoved Jack again. Jack held up his hands this time, because he knew that John would kick his ass."

"Because he's not Sam right now, he's a demon. If he wakes up, he'll kill us all and not think twice about it. I'm going to be alone with him for I don't know how long, and I want to be alive to help him," said Jack and reluctantly John agreed.

They helped to get Sam in a van and laid him down, tying his hands and feet. Jack gave him some more sedatives so he wouldn't wake up. He circled him with salt and left the cross on his neck, then went back inside. They heard the sirens of the paramedics approaching. They stopped out front of the clinic and came inside. They loaded Bryan and Dean in the ambulance and sped away. Brad went to the hospital with Tony. John rode in the ambulance with Dean, and Jack took Sam back to his house.

The next morning Dean opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room. He had oxygen in his nose and he still had IV fluids flowing in his arm.. He was also still tied down. He was totally confused. He tugged on the restraints and wondered why. He looked over at Bryan whom he was sharing a room with. He also had IV fluids and Oxygen but wasn't restrained.

John looked at his son, then at Bryan. They both looked a whole lot better he thought. Dean ended up having to have 3 pints of blood to replace all that he'd lost and now he had his color back. John breathed a sigh of releif.

Dean's fever was almost gone and Bryan hadn't tried to kill Tony anymore. He was sitting by his partners bed and John by Dean's. He stood up when Dean woke up.

"Dean," said John. "Son?"

"Dad, am I dead?" asked Dean causing John to grin.

"No son, you're alive. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been on a 6 month vacation in the Carribean," said Dean sarcastically. John was happy to hear Dean's smart ass comments again. It was music to his ears. It meant he was really better. Dean looked down at his hands that were heavily bandaged and they wasn't making any moves to untie his hands which made Dean a little nervous, but not like before. He also felt the bandages on his feet and winced at the memory.

"Why am I tied up?" he asked Brad as he entered the room.

"Because you kept trying to beat up everybody," said Brad grinning. He walked over and checked Dean out. His fever was all but gone and he looked much better. Brad took off the restraints much to Dean's relief.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," answered Brad and went over to check Bryan who was still unconsious. Dean looked at his bandaged hands and feet again. "I was hoping that I had dreamt that part," he said.

"No, it happened," said John as Bryan opened his eyes.

"Well this is going to be fun," said Tony anticipating what was coming.

"What? asked Brad and John at the same time.

"You'll see," answered Tony and looked at Dean. He just grinned. The shit was about to hit the fan." he thought and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bryan moaned groggily and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. Brad walked back over to Bryan's bed to check his eyes since he was awake. He checked the cast on his arm and shook his head.

"Tony, where am I?" asked Bryan again. Tony smiled.

"Hospital," he said simply and winced at the look his partner was giving him.

"Hospital?" he said, "I'm in a hospital? What the hell am I doing in a damn hospital Tony. You know I don't like them. I don't like doctors either!" he continued. Brad raised his eyebrows and Tony and Dean and John just grinned.

"No offense Brad," said Bryan.

"None taken," said Brad, "but I got news. If you don't like doctors or hospitals, then you're really not going to like me."

"Why?" asked Bryan suspiciously.

"Because I need to change that cast," said Brad and called the nurses station for the cast cart.

"What? Why?" asked Bryan.

"Because it's soft," said Brad. "Your arm won't grow back right if I don't." Brad grinned down at him. Bryan looked over at Tony making some type of noise between a gurgle and a protest. Tony decided the safest thing for him to do was wipe the grin off his face, which he did. Bryan glared at him.

"I'm going to have to kill you," said Bryan.

"Bryan we had to get you to a hospital," said Tony. "You have a concussion and you were getting sick."

"I don't like hospitals!" said Bryan and glared at Brad as the cast cart was brought in along with the cast saw.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" asked Bryan nervously.

"Change your cast," said Brad.

"My cast is fine. It don't need to be changed," said Bryan.

"It's not fine, it's soft," said Brad. "Your arm will not grow back right if I don't change it."

"Have you ever done this before?" asked Bryan getting even more nervous.

"Nope," said Brad. "It's my first time.".

"What!" yelled Bryan and looked at Tony with murder in his eyes. "Tony I swear to God...!"

"I'm kidding," laughed Brad. "I've done thousands of them." He also looked at Tony who had went pale.

"Are you trying to get me killed," asked Tony eyeing his partner. Brad laughed again and went to work. Thirty minutes later Bryan had a new cast and settled down some. Tony sighed with relief.

"Bryan looked at Dean finally and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "Are you?"

"I am now. Tony's dead, but I'm fine," said Bryan causing Dean to grin, but then he got serious again and looked at his father.

"Dad. Where's Sam?" he asked.

"He's with Jack," said John. "He moved him back to his place."

"What!" yelped Dean alarmed. "Dad Jack's place is a whole other state away. I need to go there." He started to climb out of the bed.

"Whoa Dean," said John. "Brad's working on it, but you need to stay in the hospital a couple more days."

"No way dad," said Dean. "I want to be with Sam. He needs me." He got up but got very dizzy and almost fell. John had to catch him, but Dean grabbed the IV about to pull it out of his arm. John grabbed his son's arms and made him look at him.

"No Dean," he said. "You're going to get your ass back in that bed right now and get well, and Bryan don't even think about getting up." Bryan frowned at John. Dean looked at his father to. His face was set and Dean knew he wouldn't win the battle, so he just climbed back in the bed, and sulked. He wasn't happy about it at all.

"I need to be with Sam," said Dean.

"You will be," said Brad.

"I can't wait two days Brad," said Dean beginning to get angry.

"Sam's still a demon Dean," replied Brad.

"I know that," answered Dean, "but I want to be with him. I need to be. Please."

Tony grabbed a hold of Bryan. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked his partner pushing him back down to the bed.

"If he's not staying, I'm not staying," said Bryan. "I hate hospitals!" Brad shook his head at the both of them. He couldn't help but grin.

"I want to be with Sam too," said Bryan. "He's going to need us all. Look Brad, you don't know how important it is for Dean to be with his brother. We all need to stay together anyway. We don't need to separate. Tony let me go before I kick your ass!" He shoved Tony away. Brad looked at John.

"I agree with him,' said John. "All of us need to stay together. Alanya is coming back. We all know that. The question is when," Brad nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Looks like we're going to Jack's house."

"That's good," said Dean. "He has a clinic in his basement so you can give me and Bryan antibiotics until your little heart is content."

Brad laughed again. "Okay," he said, "but you both keep the IV's in your're arms and give me time to gather supplies" said Brad.

"Deal," said Dean, Bryan, Tony and John all at the same time. Brad went out to make arrangements and gather supplies and 6 hours later they pulled into Jack's driveway. It felt like coming home to Tony, Bryan and Dean. They remembered what had happened here last time, but they also remembered when they came out of it and how Alanya was defeated. He would be again, vowed Dean.

Jack came out of the house, glad to see them all. "Hey," he said. "You both look a whole lot better. Come in."

"Hey," said Dean. "Jack, I want to see Sam."

"Okay," but I need to tell you both something first," said Jack.

"What?" asked John nervously. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. He's fine. Relax," said Jack. "I've kept him unconscious though." John nodded. "You said you were going to." John looked at his eldest son who was glaring at Jack, anger all over his face.

"Just like his father," thought Jack with a sigh. He shook his head and raised his hands. "He's still a demon Dean," he said. After a few minutes Dean calmed down and nodded trying to understand why Jack had to do what he did.

"What do you need to tell us," asked John.

"After last time, when we faced Alanya here, I had a room built. That's where Sam is," said Jack.

"Okay," said John not really understanding why that was such a big secret. Dean however did understand.

"He's in a damn cell isn't he?" asked Dean. Jack nodded.

"Yes, he's in a cell," said Jack. "A very comfortable cell John," he said quickly when he saw the look on his face. "The door and window is barred, but He's comfortable. I poured salt in front of the door and he still has the cross around his neck. When he does wake up he's going to be mad. I just wanted you to know what to expect."

John nodded. "We want to see him," he said.

"Okay," said Jack. "We'll be up in a minute." he said to the others. Tony, Brad and Bryan went upstairs. Dean, John and Jack went to the clinic in the basement. Dean gasped when he saw his little brother. So did John. He was lying on a bed and he was strapped down. The door was closed and they saw the salt and the cross necklaces around his neck. He was still unconscious.

"I had to do that," said Jack anticipating the anger. They both nodded and surprised Jack. He just knew they were both going to pound him, but they didn't. They understood, or tried too anyway.

"We know," said Dean. "I just don't like seeing my little brother like that." Jack nodded.

"I know," said Jack, "but he's not your little brother right now Dean. He's a demon and he's dangerous. He'd kill you in a heartbeat and not think twice."

"I know," said Dean rubbing his chest. "It don't make it any easier though." Jack touched Dean's arm. "You okay?" he asked. Dean nodded but then started to go down.

"Dean!" said Jack catching him and helping him to stand. "I'm okay. Just weak," he said.

"Come on," said Jack trying to help him to sit down. Dean wouldn't budge. "We'll get him back," said Jack.

"You're damn right we will," said John grabbing Dean on the other side and helping Jack to make Dean sit down before he fell. When they got him settled on the bed, John asked, "Has he woke up at all?"

"No," said Jack. "I wouldn't let him." John nodded. Dean got up off the bed again and started to walk back over to the cell.

"Dean," said Jack.

"I want to go inside," he said. Jack looked at John who nodded. Jack unlocked the door. Dean walked over to Sam on weak and shakey legs and sat down beside him. He brushed the hair out of eyes and looked at John then back to his brother.

"You're going to be okay Sam," he said, determination all over his face. "We'll get you back and you'll be Sam again."

"Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Dean and sneered. Dean jumped up and began to back away. Sam all but growled at him and tried to bite him, then using his mind threw Dean back against the bars of the cell pinning him there!

"SAM!" said Dean. Jack ran in before he could wake up fully and gave him some more of the sedative. Sam went back to sleep. This released Dean from the bars and he almost fell but held on.

"No!" yelled Dean running back over, but Jack grabbed his arms. John ran in and turned Dean to face him. He tried to pull away, but he was too weak. John shook him a little.

"Stop it Dean," he said, and Dean settled down. "We'll get him back, now come on out." He led Dean out of the cell and Jack locked the door back. Dean jerked away and went to sit back down on the bed.

"You okay?" asked Jack. Dean nodded angrily.

"I'll give him my blood," he said. "Let's do it now." Jack was about to say something but Brad came down the stairs with Tony and Bryan.

"You can't," said Brad going over to stand by Jack.

"Why the hell not!" yelled Dean. "I'm O positive!"

"It's not that," said Brad.

"What then!" said Dean.

"You're still sick," said Brad and walked over to feel Dean's forehead. "You still have a low grade fever, plus just yesterday you had to get 3 pints of blood yourself. You're body can't handle loosing anymore right now." Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Look. Sam will be out of it the rest of the night. We all need to get some food and some sleep. Let's all go upstairs," said Jack.

"I'm not leaving Sam," said Dean. "I can sleep down here on this bed."

"No you can't," said Jack.

"Why not!" yelled Dean.

"Because you won't sleep," replied Jack calmly. "You'll stay up all night and watch out for him."

"What's wrong with that," asked Dean wishing they'd just leave him and his brother the hell alone. He knew they were worried about him and that they cared but it was suffocating him. Bryan must of sensed it because he told everyone to go upstairs.

"We'll be there in a minute," said Bryan and one by one the others left the basement. Bryan walked over and sat by Dean.

"He's my brother Bryan," said Dean finally as he looked in Sam's cell at the unconsious form of his little brother. He shook his head, tears springing to his eyes.

"I know," said Bryan, "but Jack's right. You won't rest."

"Yes I will," said Dean. He felt like he was pleading with his whole being. He looked stubbornly at Bryan. "I'm not leaving him."

"Dean you'll sit up all night long in your own private vigil and end up getting sick again, plus you're still weak. You can hardly stand up," said Bryan matter of factly. "You'll be no good to him if you get sick again. Jack said he'll sleep the rest of the night," he continued. "Come upstairs, for awihile at least. Get something to eat, then come back later okay?"

Dean looked at Bryan and finally agreed. They both went upstairs leaving Sam to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean tried. He really tried but he couldn't stand it anymore. "I can't do this." he said. "I've got to go back to Sam."

"You need to rest," said Brad. "I need to give you and Bryan both some antibiotics in your IV, then you can go down. Okay?" Dean nodded and went to lie down on the couch. Bryan laid on the other one. Brad went to get their medicine and came back and gave it to them. Then Dean headed back to the basement. Jack grabbed his arm.

"I didn't think we'd be able to keep you up here, so I put some drinks and sandwich stuff in the frig down there for you. I also put you a TV down there in case you wanted to watch it," said Jack.

Dean grinned. "Thanks Jack," he said.

"You're welcome, but Dean do not go in that cell by yourself. Sam is not Sam right now and he will kill you," replied Jack. Dean nodded and rubbed his chest even as he looked at his bandaged hands and feet.

"Believe me. I won't," said Dean. "I know full well what he will do right now, but you said he'd be out the rest of the night right? I mean I should be okay right?" He hated to admit it but he was a little nervous about being alone with Sam.

"Yeah, he'll be out the rest of the night. You should be fine as long as you don't try to be a hero," said Jack. Dean nodded and went downstairs to be with his brother. John wanted to go to but decided to let Dean stay by himself. When it came right down to it, Sam probably would want Dean more than John anyway simply because, Dean had always been there for his brother. John knew Sam loved him and he loved his youngest son to, but it had always been Sam and Dean and they had learned to depend on each other.

Dean looked in the direction of Sam's cell and noticed how still he was, lying there. He walked over to the door and peered inside. He saw Sam's chest rise and fall steadily as he slept. "I'm here Sammy," he said. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise." He walked back over to his own bed and laid down on it. He propped himself up against the wall. He flipped through the channels on the TV, then decided that there was nothing on and turned it back off.

Dean sat guarding his brother. He knew Sam was dangerous right now. He'd hurt him once before and would do it again if given half a chance, but that wasn't Sam and he was going to protect him no matter what. Around midnight he could no longer hold his eyes opened. The trauma of the last few days, plus the torture he had endured had done a number on him and he sank down into the bed and fell asleep.

He woke up in a cave. No, he thought, not a cave, the cave. Alanya's cave. The one that was 2 miles from Jack's house. The one where this whole nightmare had begun. Dean was beyond scared. He looked around cautiously. He wasn't chained up but he noticed that Alanya had raised the bars of light over the opening of the cave, so he couldn't escape.

He whirled around when he heard a noise and watched as Alanya came out of the shadows. "Hello Dean," he said. Dean didn't answer for a few minutes as he waited for the shock to ease up, but then he said, "What the hell do you want Alanya!"

Alanya came further into the room and Dean could see the rage on his face even though he spoke calmly. Dean backed up trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. Alanya grinned.

"Relax Dean. I don't want to torture you. Not this time," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Dean again.

"You know what I want," barked Alanya. Dean backed up some more. "Don't move Dean," said the demon and backed him into a wall when he continued to back up. "I want you, you're father, and all your little friends. I already have Sam," he boasted. "My only regret is I didn't make him my son before Lothos did, but I can settle for nephew."

"Let him go!" said Dean. "Please let my brother go!"

"What's this?" asked Alanya sarcastically. "The smart ass Dean Winchester begging for his brothers life? That's pathetic!" shouted Alanya making Dean jump. "Do you know how pathetic that is? He's beat the crap out of you, tortured you repeatedly and you're still trying to protect him! You make me sick!"

"I alway will, you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. "I'll always protect him! The thing that done those things to me is not my brother. It's your damn nephew! My brother hasn't done anything to me!"

"Whatever!" said Alanya, waving him off. "You really need to stop cursing me and yelling at me though, before I forget that I said I didn't want to torture you. I may change my mind." He grabbed Dean's face and traced a clawed finger across Dean's lips as a warning. Dean got the message and closed his mouth.

"Good," continued Alanya, "now, to finish answering your question. I just wanted you to know that I'm back and very pissed off. You won't get Sam back and you'll loose everyone you care about and then I'll kill you, or hey, I may give my nephew a cousin. How does that sound?"

"You bastard!" yelled Dean and Alanya touched his chest. Dean winced as immediately it began to hurt and get tight, not bad, but just enough to let him know that Alanya was in control. Then he touched Dean's head and it began to pound. Again, not much, just enough. Alanya leaned in Dean's face and said. "How's Bryan?"

Dean woke up. No he shot straight up in the bed. He was drenched in sweat. First thing he did was look at Sam who was still sleeping peacefully. He let out a breath but then remembered.

"Bryan!" yelled Dean and shot up the stairs forgetting his own pain. Brad was sitting in the kitchen reading some kind of papers when he heard Dean scream. He ran out.

"What is it?" asked Brad nervously.

"Bryan!" yelled Dean and ran up the stairs to the third floor, Brad right on his heels.

"What's wrong!" asked Brad again when he saw the look on Dean's face. He grabbed him but Dean shoved away.

"Which room is Tony and Bryan in!" asked Dean frantically. Brad pointed. Dean burst in through the door. Both of them stopped dead and stared in shock. Bryan was standing by Tony's bed in a trance. He had a pillow over Tony's face and was pressing down hard. Apparently Tony had been struggling but stopped and now he was dead still.

"NO BRYAN!" yelled Dean and launched himself at him, knocking him down. He came up swinging, but Dean shoved im back to the ground and pinned him there. "Bryan!" he yelled trying to get his attention. Brad ran over to Tony. Bryan pulled Dean's legs out from under him and he landed hard on his back. He pinned Dean to the ground so he couldn't move, then he placed his hands around Dean's neck and squeezed. Dean began to struggle to breathe.

"BRYAN!" yelled Jack running in and pulling him off Dean who lay gasping. Bryan swung at Jack but he ducked just in time then hit Bryan square in the mouth, snapping his head back. "Bryan!" yelled Jack for the second time. Bryan shook his head. He tasted blood in his mouth and came too. He looked around fearfully. He was so confused and so disoriented. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know where he was. Jack ran up to him and grabbed him shaking him hard.

"BRYAN!" he yelled again. Bryan focused and saw his friend.

"What?" he asked still confused. "What happened?" Tony was beginning to come around. Thank God he was okay, thought Brad. John helped Dean up to his feet. All eyes were on Bryan. Angrily he grabbed Jack. "Why the hell did you hit me! What's wrong!" Brad ran over and shoved Bryan off of Jack, then stood in front of him just in case.

"Calm down Bryan," he said.

"I'm trying, but would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on! Why did he hit me! What the hell did I do!" said Bryan flabergasted.

"You tried to suffocate Tony and choke Dean!" said Brad.

"What!" cried Bryan. Tony jumped up and ran over as Bryan grabbed his head. He caught him before he fell and helped him to lie down.

"Are you okay," asked Tony nervously. Bryan was shaking like a leaf, which was something he never did. He was always so steady and it scared Tony to see it. Bryan looked at his partner and said, "Oh God Tony, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It wasn't you. We all know that. Are you okay?" asked Tony again. Bryan shakily ran his hand through his hair and answered, "I think so, I just can't remember. My head is killing me!"

"Okay," said Jack. "I'm pretty sure that nobody is going to go back to sleep tonight so I'm going to make coffee. It will be ready soon."

"Oh God!" yelled Dean.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Sam!" Dean took off running back down to the basement followed by John. They ran inside and stopped short. Dean was half expecting Sam to be gone, but he wasn't. He was still in the cell and still asleep. Alanya was standing on the outside of the cell looking in.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Get away from my brother!" Dean took a step but was thrown back!

"A cross! Salt! You have my nephew tied down!" yelled Alanya.

"He's not your damn nephew!" yelled John. "He's my son! Get the hell away from him now!"

"You think that will stop me!" Alanya yelled back. He looked at the door of the cell and it swung open. He looked at the salt. A gust of wind entered the room and blew the salt away!

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Please!" He was about to lunge at him but John grabbed him. Alanya walked inside. He reached down to grab Sam but couldn't because of the cross. He glared at Dean. "I'll be back!" he yelled with eyes blazing, and disappeared. Dean almost collapsed with relief but John caught his son. "Easy Dean," he said. Jack walked over and locked the door back and replaced the salt also pouring holy water on top as added precaution.

"Come on," said John.

"No!" said Dean.

"He's okay. Alanya couldn't touch him because of the cross. He's okay Dean. He's still asleep. Let's go get some coffee and then will come back okay?" Dean looked up at his dad and nodded and they went upstairs. He looked back at least a half a dozen times making sure that Sam was really okay before they actually reached the top of the basement stairs. John actually had to pull him up with him. Dean didn't want to leave his brother. "I'll be back Sammy," he said.

Once upstairs, Brad and Jack both saw Dean's face. "You okay," asked Brad coming over to him. Dean nodded. He couldn't say anything. He just knew that bastard had grabbed his brother again. Brad felt his head. He was still a little warm but the fever was low grade.

"Here," said Jack and shoved a cup of coffee into Dean's hands. "Sit down Dean, before you fall." Dean obeyed. "Sam's okay right now. Calm down!" Dean nodded again and after a few minutes of trying to breathe regurlar, he begin to relax a little, and tried to focus on what Bryan was saying.

"I don't remember what happened. God Tony, I'm sorry!" said Bryan.

"Bryan it's okay. I don't blame you. Nobody is blaming you," said Tony. He had decided to help Bryan down the stairs so he could get some coffee, plus he didn't want him to be alone right now.

"I blame myself. That's twice I've tried to kill you," said Bryan.

"It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault," said Tony trying to make his partner feel better and failing miserably. Bryan would never hurt anybody intentionly. Even as cops, on the job, he wouldn't hurt anybody unless he had to. He knew how freaked out Bryan was because he tried to hurt his best friend and if the truth was known, Tony was a little freaked out also, but he'd never say that to Bryan. Not right now.

"Dean how did you know?" asked Jack. Dean took a deep breath. Round two he thought. "I was going to stay up all night and watch out for Sam," he began.

"Figures," said Brad matter of factly which earned a glare from Dean.

"Anyway, I couldn't stay awake and I fell asleep. I woke up in the cave," said Dean looking directly at Jack whose jaw dropped. Bryan and Tony stared also knowing full well what that meant.

"What cave?" asked John not understanding. Jack looked at John then back at Dean. "Yo you never told your d dad about the c cave," stuttured Jack suddenly getting very nervous. "Yep," thought Dean. "Round Two." Dean shrugged. "It never came up," he said.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "It never came up," he said. "It never came up! Are you kidding me!"

"What cave?" asked John again. Then it hit him!

"Shit!" yelled John. "Wait a damn minute!" Yeah it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

"They cave where you first encountered Alanya!" he asked his eldest son.

"Umm yeah," said Dean wincing at his father's anger laced words. "It's about two miles from here."

"What!" yelled John and glared at Jack.

"Oh shit," said Jack and jumped up. He knew the look well.

"You brought us here and that damn cave is only 2 miles from here! Sam is a demon and you brought him right back into Alanya's lair! Are you crazy!" Jack backed up. Dean grabbed his father, but John shoved him away.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled John. He wasn't just angry. He was livid. "You didn't tell me that that cave was near here! I would have never agreed to let you bring Sam here if I had known!" He shoved Jack back.

"Dad," said Dean trying to help Jack. Tony, Bryan and Brad stayed back much to Jack's dismay.

"Shut the hell up Dean," said John. "I'll talk to you later!" John shoved Jack again.

"John!" said Jack. "He would have found us anywhere we went!" John shoved Jack down in a chair and placed his hands on each arm, blocking him in. He leaned down and got into Jack's face.

"Well he don't have to now does he, because we've been delivered right into his damn hands!" yelled John. "Did you tell him to come and get Sam!"

"What! No! Of course not!" said Jack. "I would not hurt Sam or any of them!"

"Really!" yelled John and raised a fist. "Dad!" yelled Dean as he grabbed John's arm!" Stop! Do you want to here this or not!" John glared at Jack but let him up.

"Go ahead," he said.

"When I woke up in the cave, Alanya was there. He said he's pissed off and he's coming back."

"Did he hurt you!" said John grabbing Dean and looking him over while at the same time giving Jack a look that said he could kill.

"No," said Dean. "Not much. He said I wasn't there for that this time. Before he let me go he asked how was Bryan. Then I woke up in the bed in the basement. I checked on Sam then ran upstairs to see Bryan try to kill Tony."

"I tried to kill you to," said Bryan wincing. '

"Yeah, but I don't think you were planning on attacking me Bryan. I think you did that because I stopped you from killing Tony," said Dean.

"Well hey then, that makes me feel so much better," said Bryan sarcastically and winced again. Then he grabbed his head and everyone knew it wasn't over, but just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks cruzing4jensen you're great. LOL

Sheila

Chapter 10

"Are you okay," asked Tony. Bryan nodded but he wasn't. He still wasn't feeling right. "I'm just tired," he said. "I'm going to go lay back down." Tony placed his hands on Bryan's shoulders and made him face him..

"Tell me the truth," said Tony. Bryan sighed. "My head is killing me Tony and I feel wrong. I don't know how to explain it." Tony nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Bryan.

"I'm going to get you back to bed," said Tony. Brad got up and walked over.

"We're going to have to lock him in a room by himself Tony," said Brad puttting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it," said Tony.

"I think you should Tony. At least until I know I'm okay. I don't won't to hurt anyone, but especially not you." Tony didn't like it but he agreed. Tony and Bryan went back to lay down upstairs. Tony locked Bryan in one of the spare rooms and put the key in his pocket. Everyone else left the kitchen, leaving John and Jack alone.

"John," said Jack sensing the anger that he still had toward him. John hit Jack in the face with his fist sending Jack sprawling onto the floor. He looked up at John as he wiped the blood off his mouth. John jerked him up to his feet and slammed him back into the chair.

"If you've put my kids in danger by bringing us all back here Jack, I'll kill you! Understand!" he said and walked out. He went downstairs to the basement with Dean to help him keep an eye on Sam. Maybe that way Dean would get some sleep.

"Dad," said Dean.

"Yeah," answered John.

"Jack is just trying to help. No matter where we had went, Alanya would have found us."

"I know," said John. "I'll apologize to him later. I just want to be with you and Sam right now." Dean nodded his head and him and his dad guarded his brother.

Late the next morning John looked over at Dean who had fallen asleep again. He left him there and went upstairs. Jack was in the kitchen and he was alone, so he walked inside. Jack jumped when John entered and raised his hands.

"Now John," he said, but John waved him off.

"I'm sorry Jack. It just shocked me. I knew all this started in a cave, but Sam and Dean never told me where the cave was at. They should have," said John and Jack sighed.

"Want some coffee?" asked Jack. John nodded. Jack poured him a cup and sat down opposite him with his own. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I thought they told you."

"Well they didn't, but it doesn't matter. Alanya would find us no matter where we went. I mean he found us in Alabama didn't he?" said John. Jack took a breath and said, "yeah, he did."

"Where's Bryan?" asked John.

"Sleeping in a room by himself with the door locked." John nodded. Is he okay?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"How's Tony?" asked John.

"Okay," said Jack. As if on cue Tony, Bryan and Brad came into the kitchen.

"Well I see you two are friends again," said Brad sarcastically.

"Shut up!" said John and Jack at the same time and then they grinned at each other as Dean came upstairs.

"Hate to break up the party, but I have a brother to de demonize," said Dean. "It's morning Jack. You said today."

"So I did," said Jack. "Let's go get Sam back." They all went downstairs. Sam was still asleep and still tied down.

Jack turned to Dean and John. "Do either of you know Sam's blood type?" he asked.

"Yeah, AB negative," said John.

"Okay who all is O positive?" said Jack. Dean, John and Brad raised their hands. Brad shook his head.

"Dean you can not give Sam blood," said Brad.

"Brad!" said Dean.

"No! You're too weak. You're body would not be able to take that right now," said Brad and felt his head. "At least your fever's gone."

"Terrific," said Dean in a huff.

"I'll go first." said John, and Jack nodded. "He's my son," said John.

"Ok," said Jack, but instead of bringing Sam out of the cell, they pushed a stretcher inside and John laid down on it. Sam still had an IV so Brad started one on John as Jack got the tubing ready. When Brad had finished, Jack attached the tubing and opened up the clamp. They watched at John's blood flowed into his son's arm.

Ten minutes into the transfusion Sam's eye's shot opened and he glared at John.

"Sam!" said John, but Sam continued to glare. He looked down at his arms and pulled at the restraints.

"Take the needle out Jack," said Sam in a voice that wasn't his.

"NO!" said John. "Don't you dare!" Sam looked around the room as he got angrier and angrier. He glared at Dean, and his eyes began to glow! Dean winced and grabbed his chest, hitting his knee's.

"Stop the transfusion Jack or I'll kill Dean!" said Sam. Dean screamed in agony as the pain increased. He couldn't talk because of the pain, but he pleaded with his eyes for Jack to continue. Finally Sam looked at the straps and they fell off his wrists. He pulled the needle out of his arm and picked up John, like he was nothing and prepared to throw him, but before he could, his body began to jerk with seizures.

He dropped John and fell back. His body shook uncontrolably. John jumped up and grabbed his son. Jack ran over and held Sam's legs so he wouldn't hurt himself and Brad helped Dean up and over to the bed.

After a few minutes the seizures stopped and Sam laid there dazed. Jack strapped his hands back down. Dean was breathing hard. Brad checked him over. He was weak but would be okay. He still needed a lot of rest.

"Dean," said Brad, touching his forehead. He was barely consious but he looked up at Brad.

"Sam," he said weakly."

"I don't know yet Dean. We'll see." said Brad and Dean nodded.

"Sam," said John gently. "Son." He patted his cheeks. Sam moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey," said John. "Are you okay?"

"Dean," said Sam simply.

"Sam," said Dean as he struggled to get up and slowly make his way back over to his brother. God he was hurting all over, he thought but he needed to get to Sam.

"Sammy," said Dean. He looked down at his baby brother. "It's good to see you Sam." He touched Sam's head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He was about to remove the cross and take off the straps that held him down, but when he reached to do that Jack stopped him. Dean glared at him. He wanted them off his brother now. He had been tied down long enough.

"No Dean," said Jack. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the hell not!" asked Dean.

"He's still a demon Dean. He's just messing with your head," said Jack. Dean looked down at his brother and Sam sneered up at him and began pulling at the straps so hard Dean thought he'd break his wrist.

"Sam stop," said Dean. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Let me go!" said Sam dangerously. He growled and snarled at Dean who jumped back.

"Sam!"said Dean and turned to ask for help. Sam looked at the straps and they fell from his wrists.

"Dean look out!" yelled John but it was too late. Sam grabbed his brother and put an arm tightly around his neck. Dean froze.

"Sam!" said Dean. "Please!"

"Unstrap my feet!" said Sam. When Dean didn't make a move to obey, Sam tightened his grip beginning to choke him. Jack tried to get in but Sam using his mind, slammed the cell door closed, locking him inside with Dean.

"Sammy!" said Dean nervously.

"Take the straps off my feet now!" said Sam. Dean did as he was told. Sam jumped up and placed Dean in front of him, then shoved him toward the door. He slammed him up against the bars and placed his arm under his neck. The others didn't make a move because they knew that right now, Sam would hurt him. Dean raised his hands and Sam slammed him again. Dean winced as once again his head was slammed against the bars.

"Sammy!" he said but Sam sneered.

"Take the cross off!" he said. Dean shook his head. "No!" he said and knocked Sam's hands away, but Sam grabbed Dean around the neck and lifted him off the ground then lowered him back down to his feet.

"Take it off!" he said. Dean did as he was told and slowly removed the cross and threw it outside the cell. Then he waited. Sam had a wild look in his eyes that Dean didn't like.

"Sam," he said but Sam whirled him around to face the bars.

"Hands up!" said Sam. Dean placed his hands on the bars without protest.

"Very good Dean," said Sam. "You're finally learning to behave yourself."

"Sam," said John. "Let Dean go. Please. He's your brother." John was scared but tried to hold it together.

"I don't think so," said Sam and shoved him into the bars. "He's not going anywhere, but you are going to remove that salt from across the door or I'll kill him."

"No!" yelled Dean. "If he gets out, I'll never get my brother back!"

"Dean," said Jack.

"No! I'm okay!" said Dean. Sam leaned down to his brother's ear and said, "you won't be in a minute!" He spun him around and shoved him back against the bars hard, but then Sam winced and staggared backwards as flashes of memory entered his head. Flashes of him and this man walking together and talking together. Dean cocked his head to the side. He started to move towared him, but the look Sam gave him told him not to move so he stayed where he was.

"Sam you're remembering," said Dean. "Come on man! I'm your brother!" Sam looked at him and for a second it was Sam, but then it was gone.

"You!" said Sam looking at Brad.

"Me?" asked Brad nervously.

"Yeah you," said Sam. "Get over here!" Brad swallowed hard and walked over to the cell.

"Take the salt from across the door, or I'll kill Dean," said Sam.

"You're not taking him away to torture him again!" said Brad.

"Fine," said Sam. "Then I'll toruture him right here!" He grabbed Dean's head in his hands and shot fire through his skull. Dean screamed as a blinding pain shot through his head. He screamed again as it just got worse and worse!

"Dean!" yelled John running over. Sam threw John back. "Don't move!" yelled Sam as he made Dean's pain even worse! John, Brad and Tony stopped. Sam looked at Bryan and he winced as his headache got worse. "Get out here Jack!" he yelled. Jack walked up to the cell.

"Get over there with the others so I can see you!" Sam touched Dean's chest and his heart began to pound making him hyperventilate. "NOW Jack and don't try anything!" Jack did as he was told.

"Sam you remembered," said Dean frantically in between breathes. Blood began to pour out of Dean's nose. "I know you did. Please!" Sam cocked his head mesmerized by the blood.

"That's right Sam," said Dean. "Taste it!" Sam looked at Dean and traced the blood off his cheek and stared at it.

"Sam!" yelled Alanya, as he walked through the wall!

"NO!" yelled Dean. Jack positioned himself in front of the others and concentrated but Alanya raised his hand palm out and threw them all backwards. Dean was about to pass out from the pain, but Sam kept pouring it on. He jerked Dean away from the door. Alanya looked at it and it opened. A gust of wind blew through the room and removed the salt. Sam grinned and with Dean in front of him, stepped out of the cell.

"Sam!" yelled Dean and was shoved toward the others. John caught him and lowered him to the ground. Sam looked down at him and bore his eyes into his brothers. Dean screamed. His breathing became labored and his heart began beating way to fast.

"Sam!" yelled Jack. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Sam waved his arms and knocked them all backwards except for Dean. He walked up to Dean and stared down at him. He was writhing on the ground in pain. Blood wasn't just coming out of his nose but also out of his ears. Dean looked up, barely able to breathe anymore and locked eyes with his brother.

"Sa..mm...y!" he said weakly. "Please! You're...going to...kill...me!" Sam continued to look at his brother as more flashes appeard in his head. He staggared and then stopped torturing Dean. He shook his head. "Dean," he said but Alanya grabbed him and said, "you ready nephew?" The flashes was gone as quick as they'd come and Sam looked at Alanya.

"Yes uncle!" he said. "I can't walk through walls."

"I know." said Alanya and faced the wall. He threw his mind at it and knocked a hole in the side of Jack's house. Sam grinned as Alanya turned back.

"He's mine," said Alanya and walked through the hole with Sam. They headed to the cave.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't help myself. I had this one written so I decided to go ahead and post it. To those of you who don't think Jack has a backbone? This one's for you. LOL 

Chapter 11

"Dean!" yelled Jack rushing over to his son's side. He knelt down beside him. He could hardly breathe. This time Sam came so close to killing him it wasn't funny. Jack ran over to and knelt down. He grabbed Dean's face in his hand and turned him to face him.

"Dean," said Jack. "I won't you you stay awake okay? You can't go to sleep. Not right now." Dean was trying to, he really was but it was to hard. It would be so easy for him to just close his eyes and go to sleep. He didn't want to ever wake up again. He wanted this nightmare to be over and he was trying real hard not to hate his brother. Slowly he began to close his eyes.

"NO!" said Jack and slapped his cheek a little harder than he meant too. "You can not go to sleep Dean. You have to stay awake." He looked at John and told him to go call an ambulance. Brad came over and knelt on the other side. He touched Dean's forehead and shook his own.

"What," asked Jack also feeling his head.

"Damn it!" said Jack. Dean was burning up again. John ran back in. "Ambulance is on the way!" he said. "How's my son?" Jack looked at him and told him honestly.

"He's not good John. He's in shock. I can't get his eyes to focus and he's burning up again." John ran a hand down his face.

"Is he going to die?" asked John. Jack and Brad looked at each other.

"We don't know," said Brad. "Not if we can get him to a hospital soon."

"No," said Dean weakly. "Sam." He began to struggle to get up but they wouldn't let him. It was probably a good thing because he'd never be able to stand right now. He just didn't have the strength. Even as he thought this he tried to get up again. They pushed him back down gently.

"Get off me," said Dean.

"Dean," said John. "You're in shock son. Take it easy."

"Go...get...Sam...dad," said Dean. "Oh...God! He's got my ...brother...again!" Adrenaline started to pump and Dean began to fight but Brad held him down. He kicked Brad and jumped up but it was a mistake because he began to stagger and fell again as a wave of nausea and dizziness came over him. Brad rushed back over but Dean using what little bit of strength he had left screamed and fought like mad.

"Dean" said Brad trying to calm him down. He was using up too much of his oxygen. He would die sooner if he didn't calm down. "DEAN STOP!" yelleed Brad trying to get his attention. Bryan ran over. "Let him go Brad," he said, and Brad obeyed.

"Dean stop!" said Bryan. "Stop it. Right now! Be still!" Dean got still only because he couldn't fight any more and he began to shake. Brad brought a blanket over and handed it to Bryan. He covered Dean up with it. He touched Dean's forehead and winced at the heat that was coming off of it.

"Dean, we're going to get you to a hospital okay," said Bryan.

"No," said Dean. "Sam. Bryan...he's got...Sam...again. He...was...beginning to...remember." Dean began to pant heavily. Jack got his stethescope and listened to his heart. It was labored and his pulse was getting weaker. He looked at Brad and was afraid. Dean clutched his head but Bryan pulled his hands away so he could look at his face.

"We'll get him back Dean," said Bryan. "I swear to you we'll get him back." Bryan shook his own head as the pain began in it again and Brad pulled him away from Dean just in case. Tony took a hold of Bryan and guided him over to the couch. Brad knelt back down.

"We're getting you to a hospital Dean and then you'll be okay," said Brad.

"No," said Dean. "Please. Sam." He started to close his eyes again as the ambulance came up into Jack's driveway and paramedics rushed inside. They loaded him up on a stretcher trying to keep him awake until they got him stabilized. Jack called in orders. Dean was to be a direct admit under Jack's service. He would be Jack's patient. John got in the ambulance with Dean. He was going to go to the hospital with his son. He would be admitted directly to the Intensive Care unit.

"I'll follow in my car," said Jack and John nodded. When the ambulance took off, Brad touched Jack's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jack nodded. "Listen I got go to the hospital. Keep an eye on Bryan. Don't let him hurt Tony or himself."

"Don't worry about them," said Brad. "I'll watch them." Jack nodded and jumped in his car to head to the hospital. Brad walked over to Bryan, who was having a hard time focusing.

"Bryan," he said, but he didn't answer. He knew they wouldn't get him back upstairs so Brad looked at Tony and said, "We need to lock him in the cell Tony." Tony nodded and helped Bryan inside the cell. He helped him to lay down and came out locking the door behind him. Bryan fell asleep instantly. Tony shook his head.

"I'll go make some coffee," said Brad and Tony nodded his head.

They made it to the hospital in record time and rushed Dean straight to the Intensive Care Unit. They kept putting smelling salts under his nose to wake him up, but even that was beginning to not work. Jack came rushing in and grabbed the nurse. Her name was Teresa, and they were good friends.

"I don't want anybody going into that room without my permission. Understand?" asked Jack. Teresa nodded her head. "Sure Jack," she said. "You're the boss." Jack nodded. This is John, Dean's father. He can go in all he wants but that's all. I am the only other person that can go in."

"What's going on Jack," asked Teresa. John looked at Jack.

"Let's just say that he's been beat up and I want to make sure it don't happen again," said Jack and Teresa nodded.

"Good enough for me," she said. The nurses got Dean stabalized. They took out the old IV and put in a new. They started him on fluids and gave him oxygen and they put him on a heart monitor because his breathing was so labored. Jack walked over to Dean's bed and looked down at him.

"Dean,"said Jack. Dean looked up at Jack weakly. He was barely conscious and couldn't move.

"It's okay Dean. You can go to sleep now. We've got you stabalized," said Jack. Dean didn't answer but slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep. John sat down beside his son's bed and Jack went out to the desk to write more orders and they waited and hoped Dean would live.

Dean woke up and he was back in the cave. This time he was chained to the wall and Sam and Alanya were both standing in front of him. Neither one of them looked to happy. They both were sneering at him and looked like they were going to rip him apart with their bare hands.

"Sam!" said Dean. "You were remembering dude. I know how to get you back, but you have to trust me."

"What is he talking about?" asked Alanya suspiciously as he grabbed the front of Sam's shirt. Did you taste human blood!"

"Get your filthy hands off my brother man!" said Dean.

"Answer me Sam!" said Alanya ignoring the older sibling. Sam tried to shrink back.

"No uncle, but they gave me a transfusion. John's blood," said Sam and Alanya backhanded him.

"I couldn't help it uncle!" cried Sam. "They had me tied down and forced me to take it! I got away as soon as I felt it inside!" He turned to Dean as more images appeared in his head. Images of him and Dean driving around together, getting mad at each other, fighting together. He staggard backwards and grabbed his head.

"That's right Sam! Remember!" said Dean.

"Shut up Dean!" said Alanya.

"No! Remember Sam!" It wasn't a question but almost a command. Sam shook his head. Dean knew the transfusion was beginning to work. He knew he probably needed more, but it was a start. Alanya whirled Sam around to face him. He hit him hard in the face and Sam fell.

"No! Leave him alone!" yelled Dean.

"Are you turning against me Sam!" asked Alanya ominously.

"No uncle," said Sam and placed his hand to his face. He felt the heat from where he'd been hit.

"Prove it!" said Alanya and grinned evilly at Dean.

"How?" asked Sam. Alanya grinned as he continued to look at Dean. It made him very nervous.

"If you're loyal to me Sam, take my blood and become my son instead of my nephew," said Alanya.

"What!" yelled Dean. "NO! Sam you can't!" Dean was horrified. "PLEASE SAMMY!"

"Lothos is my father," said Sam also a little nervous. He was getting all these feelings and memories and he didn't want them to go away. Alanya sensed it though which made things bad.

"Yes I know, but if you willingly take my blood, you'll become my son. If you haven't turned against me then do it!" said Alanya.

"Sam my God no! He's manipulating you! Can't you see that! Don't!" screamed Dean and began to tug at the chains that had him bound to the wall. "You were remembering Sam! He don't want you to do that! Don't let him do this to you Sammy Please! He's not your uncle, but I am your brother man. Come on!" Sam looked up from the floor at Dean as more flashes came into his minds eyes. Memories of them laughing together and hanging out together. Sam shook it off.

Give me all that you are Sam," said Alanya. You'll rule with me." Sam looked from Dean to Alanya and back again and made his decision. The visions were gone. The memories faded. Sam looked up at Alanya.

"Yes uncle." said Sam. Dean stared in shock at his brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Sam would not willingly take this asshole blood, but then Sam wasn't Sam right now, he was Alanya's nephew. He had to reach him.

"NO!!!!" yelled Dean. Alanya helped Sam to his feet and over to a bed in the corner of the cave.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean. "Oh God, Please!" he said. Alanya touched Sam's head and he passed out. He walked over to Dean, grabbed his face in his hands and glared.

"Sam will be my son!" said Alanya with a finality to his voice that Dean didn't like at all.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. "Sam's not doing this! He would not willingly take your blood! Your nephew is doing this. I'm going to get my brother back Alanya. I swear to you! I'll get him back!" Alanya slapped him hard across the face and slammed his head against the rock wall. Dean winced as he heard his skull crack. He saw stars. A lot of stars but he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give Alanya the satisfaction.

"He'll be my son and you'll watch Dean. I want you to see him become mine! I want to watch as your heart is ripped out!" He walked back over to Sam and saw the needle still in his arm.

"NO!" yelled Dean in fear. Alanya placed a needle in his own arm and attached the tubing. He opened the clamp and blood flowed from Alanya into Sam. Sam's body began to jerk as John's blood was replaced. Dean stared in horrror as the seizures began and cried out when Sam quieted down again. Alanya grabbed Sam's face and patted it gently. Sam sat up and looked at Alanya.

"Hello son," said Alanya.

"Hello father," answered Sam. Alanya turned to Dean and said, "that's one Dean."

"Oh my God!" yelled Dean and woke up in the hospital room. He had tubes and wires going everywhere.

"Dean!" said Jack rushing over.

"Dad!" yelled Dean.

"I'm here Dean. Are you okay?" He looked up to his father. John placed a hand on his head. He was still burning up. "You've been asleep for 3 days." said John, "Are you okay?"

"He's got Sam!" said Dean.

"I know," replied John. "I know Dean."

"No, Alanya gave him a transfusion again dad. He said Sam is his son now!" said Dean.

"What!" said John and looked at Jack.

"What happened Dean," said Jack. "Tell me everything."

"I woke up in the cave again. This time I was chained to the wall. Sam and Alanya were standing in front of me. Sam was beginning to remember. I saw it and I encouraged him and told him who I was. Alanya got mad and hit Sam again. He knocked him down. He asked if Sam was turning against him and he said no. Alanya told him to prove it and Sam asked how. Alanya told him to take his blood willingly and Sam did," said Dean. "My God dad I watched as Alanya made Sam his son! I tried to stop him. I swear I did, but I couldn't! I couldn't dad, he wouldn't listen!"

Dean began to cough uncontrolably and Jack pushed him back down to his pillow. He noticed blood on it.

"What's this," asked Jack.

"What?" said Dean. Jack showed Dean the pillow. It had blood on it.

"Let me see your head Dean," said Jack and gasped at the cut on the back of his skull.

"What happened?" he asked. Dean thought a minute and then remembered. Alanya slammed my head against the stone wall of the cave. I heard it crack."

"What?" Dean you never left your bed. We've been here the whole three days. We haven't left your side!" said John.

"I was in the cave dad. At least my conscious was." Dean looked at Jack. This was definitely new. Alanya had always been able to take them anywhere he wanted to in their mind but never like this. It scared them all. Dean started to get up.

"Wait a minute!" said Jack and stopped Dean.

"Get out of my way!" said Dean dangerously.

"No. Dean you can not fight Alanya," said Jack. "You're not going anywhere. You almost died this time and I will not let you out of the hospital until you are well. Not this time."

"Get the hell out of my way!" yelled Dean and tried to get out of the bed. Jack and John both held him down.

"Dad!" said Dean. John looked at his son and let him go. He glared at Jack.

"You heard him," said John. "Get out of our way! We're going to get Sam!" He tried to help Dean to his feet but Jack stopped him. John glared. Jack glared right back.

"John, listen to me. Look at your hand." John looked down at the cast then back at Jack.

"You can not fight Alanya. If what Dean said happened then Sam's not going to come willingly. We'll have to grab him again."

"I know that," said Dean. "Let's go grab his ass and drag him back to your place!" Jack grinned a little. These had to be the two most stubborn men on the face of the planet.

"You're not going anywhere but back to bed Dean and I mean it. John you either. I'll call security and make you leave," said Jack.

"Excuse me," said John. "That's my kid!"

"I know that's your kid, but that's my patient and I swear to God I'll make you leave!" said Jack. John glared. Dean just looked at them both and thought uh oh." John took a step, but Jack didn't back off, not this time.

"Your kid almost died this time John. Do you understand that!" He grabbed the front of John's jacket and shoved him back. "His heart is still not beating regular and he is still burning up with fever. He can't stand up because if he does he'll fall back down again. He's just that weak. Now somehow Alanya has taken his consciousness to the cave and left his body here but he came back with an injury. That has never happened before John. That's new. Alanya has never been able to transport a persons mind and them come back with an injury. Do you understand? So I'm telling you, Dean is not leaving this damn hospital until I say he can. I'll have security hall your ass out of here," said Jack.

"Jack," said Dean.

He turned to Dean and leaned down in his face placing a hand on either side of him, causing him to shrink back. He'd only seen Jack lke this once before and it was a site to behold.

"Not only will I make your dad leave this hospital Dean, but I'll drug your ass again. Do you understand me! I'll sedate you and tie your ass down if I have to and keep you that way, but you're not leaving until your better. We'll get Sam back but we're not going to loose you in the process. Do I make myself clear." Dean just nodded and pulled the covers back up. Jack turned to John who stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I mean it John," said Jack. "I'll do it. We'll get Sam back, I swear, but Dean isn't leaving here until he's able. So, do I call security or not." John looked at Jack and grinned.

"Guess not," he said and sat back down at his son's side.

"Good," said Jack calming down.

"Jack," said John.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Thanks, but if you talk to me like that to much, I'll kick your ass!" Jack just grinned.

"I don't doubt it," said Jack.

"What's it going to be Dean. Do I drug you and tie you down or not?" asked Jack.

"Not," said Dean and sank back into the pillow.

"That's what I thought," said Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Not only had Dean not woke up in three days but neither had Bryan. They had gotten him to bed and locked the cell door but Bryan hadn't budged. Tony was pacing back and forth in front of the cell in Jack's clinic. He was very worried about his partner.

"What's wrong with him Brad," asked Tony frantically.

"Tony I wish I knew but I don't," replied Brad.

"Well why not! You're a doctor aren't you?" quipped Tony.

"Yes I am. I've checked him over from head to toe and there is nothing physically wrong with him," answered Brad.

"Then why don't he wake up!" said Tony getting even more worried. If there was nothing physically wrong with his partner, that meant that Alanya had control of him again. He hoped he was wrong. Suddenly Bryan moaned and opened his eyes.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony a little louder thand he'd intended. He unlocked the cell and went inside. He rushed up to his partner. Bryan jumped up ready to fight. Tony stopped short and looked close at his face. His eyes were as black as coal.

"Are you ok," asked Tony cautiously. "I've been worried sick about you." Bryan looked over at Tony but didn't answer his question.

"Bryan," said Tony again. He looked into Bryan's eyes. Not only were they black but they were also unfocused. He shook his head and shot back like he'd been slapped.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked but already knew. "Don't do this again Bryan," said Tony as he slowly backed up, hands up. "Don't let him do this to you again."

"Who are you?" asked Bryan.

"God Bryan, I'm Tony. I'm your friend man. Come on!"

"My friend," said Bryan as he slowly started to approach Tony. "You're my friend? Is that what you said?"

"Yes," said Tony simply and gasped when Bryan shoved him back against the bars.

"Then why am I in a damn cell!" said Bryan.

"Because you haven't been very friendly lately," said Tony. "You keep wanting to hurt the people that care about you."

"Do you care?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah. Of course I do," said Tony.

"Then I should hurt you!" said Bryan and shoved Tony over toward the bed.

"Bryan!" said Tony. "You're being controlled. You're being programmed!" Tony was trying his best to remain calm and not panic but he didn't even think Bryan knew who he was.

Jack walked back into Dean's room a little while later. "I was going down for coffee John, want to come?" John looked at his eldest son and shook his head.

"Better not" said John.

"Come on. You've been in here for three days. Come to the cafeteria with me," said Jack.

"As soon as I do, Dean will leave this hospital and go try to rescue his brother," said John. "I know my son." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I got that covered," said Jack and went to the door. "Hey Bull. Will you come in here please?" Dean snorted at the man's name but then his jaw dropped when he came inside. He was close to 6 ft 11 or 12 inches tall and he had muscles coming from everywhere. Dean swallowed hard as he looked up, way up at this man.

"Bull, this here is Dean and he's as stubborn as the day is long. Now me and his father here wants to go down to the cafeteria on a little break and Dean is going to try to leave the hospital and go do something that he is not able to do. Do you think that you can keep an eye on him for us?" asked Jack. Dean glared at Jack and his dad.

"You got to be kidding me," said Dean, but Jack just grinned.

"Can you do that for us Bull?" he asked.

"Sure thing doc," said Bull and went to plop himself down by Dean's bed.

"I'm not a damn prisoner!" said Dean and John grinned again. "You are today," he said. Dean mumbled under his breath and John just grinned at his son.

"He is not to get up out of that bed for any reason,"said Jack. "Is that understood." Bull nodded.

"No problemn." Dean just shook his head.

"Good. I mean it. I want you to watch him close. There is a really bad guy that's looking for him to hurt him, and we don't want to let him get him," said Jack.

"I understand doc. He'll be okay until you get back. That's a promise."

"Thanks," said Jack and left him to watch Dean.

"What did you say your name was," asked Dean.

"Bull," he said.

"Figures," said Dean. "Listen Bull I have to go to the bathroom." Bull looked at Dean and nodded. When Dean tried to get up though, Bull put one massive hand on his chest and pushed him back. He handed him a urinal.

"I don't want to use that," said Dean.

"It's all you're going to get son," said Bull. "You're not getting out of the bed."

Dean did what he was told and when he finished he grinned and handed the urinal to Bull who took it to go empty it. A nurse that Dean had never seen before came inside the room and walked over to him.. She had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bull walked back into the room and placed the urinal on the nightstand. Dean put on his best smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello Dean," she said. He didn't know why but the way she said his name made him very uncomfortable. She walked over to his bed.

"What's your name," said Dean but he was no longer smiling.

"Glory," she said and looked at Bull.

"I need to give him a bath. Can you wait outside," she asked him. Bull started to protest but when he looked in her eyes, he agreed and left the room.

"Um, I don't need a bath," said Dean.

"I know," said Glory and approached his bed. He started to yell out but before he could, she placed a finger on his lips.

"You really don't want to yell out Dean," she said. "That would be a very big mistake."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean and cringed as Glory lifted his chin up to look in her eyes. Dean shook his head but that was all he could do. He couldn't move. He remembered Jack talking about what happened to him in the hospital in Alabama. How Alanya came in a different form to kill him. His mind was screaming for him to run but his body couldn't move. He felt like he was paralyzed.

"Now Dean," said Alanya. "Here's what we're going to do?"

"Scream," thought Dean, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen.. He just stared. Alanya's eye's glowed green and Dean was powerless to do anything. He leaned down into Dean's face and said, "You're brother says to tell you hey."

Alanya walked up to Dean who still was unable to move. He winced as Glory touched his head. She was really Alanya but in the form of Glory. Dean flinched.

"Good," said Alanya, "you're jumpy again. I like it when you're like that. It shows that beneath that tough ass exterior, I'm getting to you."

"Go to hell!" said Dean and Alanya grinned. "What if I take you there with me Dean? How would you like that?" said Alanya but Dean didn't answer. "Now you and me are walking out of here understand." Dean tried to shake his head, but all he could do was stare. Why the hell can't I move, he thought.

"My dad and Jack will be back here soon," said Dean. Alanya grinned evilly, "Then we need to be gone when they get here now don't we?" he asked and pulled the covers off of him. Alanya went over to the closet to grab Dean's clothes and brought them over to him.

"I'm going to let you go, understand?" said Alanya. "You are going to put your clothes on and not try anything or I will kill you're dad and Jack when they come back in here. Are you following me," warned Alanya and Dean nodded. Alanya released him. Slowly Dean got dressed and Alanya took off the heart monitor. He unhooked the IV fluids but left the IV needle in his arm.

When the heart monitor was removed, it flatlined at the desk. Jack and John were just returning from the cafeteria.

"Jack!" said Teresa. "Dean's flatlining!"

"What!" yelled Jack and took off running. He burst through Dean's door and looked around frantically. "Where is he!" yelled John as he also looked around.

"Dean!," yelled Jack and thought he saw him on the floor. He ran over followed by John, but it wasn't Dean. The only thing on the floor was the hospital gown that he was wearing.

"Oh God!" said John and took off down the hall. He asked everyone had they seen who took his son, but nobody had. Finally an elderly man walked up and said he'd seen a young man that met Dean's description being taken out of the building by a pretty red headed nurse.

"What nurse," asked Jack firmly but quietly. He was frantic but didn't want to scare the old man to death.

"I never seen her before," said the man. "She was a pretty thing. Had the most beutiful eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't hardly take mine off her, They almost hypnotized," said the man laughing.

"Do you know her name?" asked Jack. The man thought for a few minutes and said, "I think it was Glory. Yeah that's it." Jack's face went white. That was the name of the nurse that tried to kill him in Alabama. She was really Alanya and Jack new Dean was in serious trouble again.

"How long ago?" asked Jack.

"Oh bout 10 minutes." said the man.

"Okay, thanks," said Jack and him and John took off running to the security department. "We have had a patient abducted. His name is Dean Winchester and he has been abducted by a person impersonating a nurse. Find him! She is a red headed woman." The head of security nodded and got busy. Jack grabbed his arm. "Don't let her fool you. She is a very dangerous person. The head of security nodded again. Jack turned to John, who had not said anything, and didn't like what he saw. He was pale. He was also very scared and very very angry.

"Come on John," said Jack as he took his arm. "Find Bull Teresa. He was suppose to be watching him." Teresa nodded and Jack led John to his office.

"Bryan," said Tony. "Come on man! What the hell are you doing! Wake up!" Bryan walked over to Tony and grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him down on the bed. Brad had went upstairs to make coffee and that's where he still was. Tony began to fight. He hit Bryan in the face. "Snap out of this!" he yelled and Bryan backhanded him and strapped him down to the bed. He looked around and found a piece of wood with a clamp on each end of it and placed it between Tony's feet at the foot of the bed. He took off Tony's shoes and shock's and cuffed his ankels to the ends of the board causing both of his feet to hang off each side of the bed.

"What are going to do Bryan!" asked Tony fearful. His arms was strapped down by his side but his legs were spread eagled. He placed a container on the floor under each of Tony's feet and Tony knew that whatever he had planned it wasn't good.

"No!" he yelled. "Bryan please!" It was no use. Alanya had a hold of Bryan and apparently wasn't going to let him go any time soon. Tony closed his eyes and tried to push down the panic.

"Don't go away Tony," said Bryan and locked the cell door. He backed into a corner and waited for Brad. He knew that his master wanted him. Alanya had told him so. He had removed a gun from Tony's waist band and just waited. Brad came down the stairs not having a clue of what was going on at the bottom.

"Tony," said Brad coming back into the basement. "Coffee is about ready. How is Bryan?" he asked, his words trailing off when he saw Tony strapped down in the cell.

"Tony!" he said and froze when he felt the gun to his head.

"I'm fine," said Bryan. "Hands up!" He shoved Brad over to the wall. "Put your hands on the wall now!" said Bryan. Brad did as he was told.

"Bryan," said Brad gently.

"Spread your legs!" said Bryan. Brad obeyed.

"Listen to me!" said Brad as Bryan searched him and took his gun away from him along with his knife. "This is not you. You need to let us go. Let us help." When Bryan had finished searching him he spun him around and placed the gun to his head. He cocked it.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony. "Don't! You're not a killer!" Brad closed his eyes and Bryan grinned. "Don't worry Brad," he said. "I don't want to kill you. Not yet. My master wants you. He spun him back around and shoved him face first into the wall telling him to put his hands up again. Brad obeyed. Bryan pushed him over to the treatment area and shoved him face down onto the bed. He cuffed his arms behind him and placed a strap over him so he couldn't get away. He concentrated and called his master. Alanya appeared in the room. He looked from Tony to Brad and back again.

"Very good Bryan," he said and walked over to Brad.

"Do you remember me Brad," said Alanya.

"I remember you, you bastard." replied Brad. "I wasn't sure if you ever knew my name. I think you knew me by The destroyer," he said. "You got away from me that time Brad, but you won't this time. I've learned a new trick.

"Yeah," said Brad. "What is that?"

"I'm taking you to a place where you and me will have some privacy. I'm not just taking your concious Brad, I'm taking all of you. Bryan you can do whatever you want to Tony but kill him. Is that understood." Bryan looked down at his prisoner and grinned.

"Yes master," he said.

Alanya turned back to Brad, and touched his head. Brad passed out and woke up in an all white room. He was no longer strapped down so he stood up and looked around frantically for a way out. There was no door and no knob and he knew he was trapped.

"Where the hell am I!" yelled Brad. Alanya's voice came through the wall. "Get some rest Brad, you're going to need it," he said. Brad looked all over for a way out but couldn't find one. He leaned back against the wall and then slid down to the floor. He hugged his knee's to his self. He placed his head on them and prayed. He was scared to death. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John and Jack were in Jack's office at the hospital. It was 6 am and even though they had looked everywhere, there was no sign of Dean. John was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knee's. He had his head in his hands. He had never been so afraid in his entire life.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"No, I'm not okay Jack," replied John dropping his hands. "Both of my son's are being held prisoner by a demon! One of them has been made a demon and the other, he just wants to torture." He looked up into Jack's face and said, "We both know where there at! We're going to get them right now."

"John..." said Jack shaking his head.

"Do not John me, Jack! I am not going to let that bastard keep my son's! I'm not leaving them there with him, so forget it! Dean did not need to be taken out of the hospital yet. He's strong but the torture has been going on to long and I don't even know how Sam is going to be when we do get him back!"

"Sam and Dean are both going to be okay," said Jack. "I'm going to tell you this though and please don't get mad, but Sam is not going to come with us willingly. We are going to have to basically kidnap him and force him to come with us. If we go barging in there, Alanya will kill Dean and you know it. We'll get them both back, but we have to have a plan. We can't just go to the cave and say "hey we're here to get Sam and Dean back," and expect Alanya to just them over to us. Shit!" said Jack.

John frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"I keep trying to call Tony and them but nobody answers. Not even on their cell phones. I'm getting a little nervous," answered Jack.

John groaned. "You don't think he's got them too do you?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Jack. "I hope not." Teresa came into Jack's office after knocking on the door. Jack and John both looked up.

"Well did you find Bull. I want to talk to him. He was suppose to be watching him," said Jack angrily.

"Bull's dead," said Teresa.

"What," asked Jack.

"He killed himself last night when he got home. His landlord said he looked like he was in a trance and he blew his brains out," said Teresa.

"My God!" said Jack. He looked at John. Both were thinking the same thing.

Dean opened his eyes. He was back inside the cave he had come to hate. He was in a chair, hands cuffed behind him and feet chained to the floor. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked up into the vacant eyes of his brother, who was standing in front of him. Dean swallowed hard.

"Sam," he said. "What are you doing?" Sam didn't answer. This made Dean nervous. He looked around. "Where is Alanya?" he asked.

"Taking care of some business," said Sam cocking his head. He actually sounded like his brother thought Dean but knew he wasn't. He was still a demon and very dangerous.

"We're alone," asked Dean.

"For now," said Sam and Dean nodded.

"Good," he said. "Sam I want you to listen to me," said Dean. He was dizzy and nauseated. He felt like he was going to be sick, and he could tell from how flushed his face felt and the chills that he still had a fever. His head was killing him where Alanya had slammed it into the wall and he was exhausted and very weak, but he was going to reach his brother, or at least he was going to try.

"I'm listening," said Sam as he came over a little closer to Dean. The move was threatening to say the least. The way he just kind of stalked over to him was a little unnerving. Dean swallowed hard again.

"Sam you were not born a demon," said Dean. "You were made one. I want you to let me help you. I'm your brother. I know how to change you back." Sam stalked closer to his brother and glared down at him, then he walked behind him and checked the cuff on his wrists. He walked over to the side of the cave and grabbed a cart, pushing it over toward Dean, who just stared at all the the things on it. He looked up at his brother nervously and said, "Come on Sam! You're kidding me!"

Brad woke up abruptly when he heard somebody come into the room. It was Alanya. He jumped up to his feet and tried to stay as far away from him as he could. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a place where nobody will ever find you," said Alanya. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He approached Brad who just backed away. I want to tell you a story Brad and I want you to pay real close attention.

"Do I have to?" he asked Alanya sarcastically and earned himself a glare.

"Yes you do," said the demon. "When a pack of wolves hunt for their prey? Say they're stalking a herd of deer. They don't jump right in the middle of the herd because the deer, together would destroy the wolves. They wait until they see the one deer that is lagging behind. The one that has fallen back from the herd. When he is far enough away from the rest of the deers, the wolves pounce and kill the deer. He's alone, so he don't stand a chance," said Alanya.

"And you're telling me this because?" prompted Brad not really wanting to know.

This made Alanya angry which was a mistake, but it was to late for Brad to take it back. "I'm telling you this you smart assed little bastard because you're that deer." Alanya paused for effect and to let his words sink in to this hard headed human and then he continued. "Meet my pack."

Brad's head shot up and around the room frantically as he began to hear noises.

"NO!" yelled Brad as spirits came from everywhere! They just floated right through the walls. Brad stared in shock as they surrounded him. One of them pushed in a metal table while several others grabbed him and strapped him down on it. Brad tried his best to fight them off but it was no use. There were too many of them. They cuffed his hands and feet to the table with heavy duty metal cuffs and then backed up as Alanya walked over to him. Brad tugged and pulled but couldn't get away.

"Yes Brad I've waited for this a long time," said Alanya as Brad began to pant heavily. "Remember all the torture you recieved last time we met?" he asked. "It will pale in comparison. This is going to be 10 times worse. I hope you rested last night because it's the last you'll get," said Alanya.

At Jack's house in the basement Tony wasn't doing any better. Bryan was still under Alanya's control and had grabbed a lot of different things to use on him. He was still strapped to the bed, and the wood was still between his feet making them hang off the sides of the bed. Bryan walked down and pulled he legs of his jeans up a little.

"Bryan what the hell are you going to do to me?" asked Tony suddenly very afraid. He didn't like where this was going at all and he didn't like the look in his partners eyes. If he didn't reach him soon, Tony feared he was going to do some major damage to him.

"Well you know how you always seem to get away from my master?" said Bryan. "I'm going to make sure that it don't happen anymore. He grabbed a scalpel and walked down to his partners feet and then all of a sudden realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks and he knew exactly what Bryan had in mind. He stared at Bryan in shock and fear and began to breathe heavily!

"Bryan no!" yelled Tony. "We're friends man! Come on! You've got to fight him! You don't want to do that! PLEASE!"

"Oh yes Tony," said Bryan matter of factly. "I do! I can't wait."

"Look Bryan," said Tony desperately. "I will not try to get away. I promise. I'll do exactly what you say!" He looked into his partners eyes and became frantic. Bryan was grinning evilly.

"Oh my God!" yelled Tony. "Are you crazy! Have you lost your mind! Please don't do that to me Bryan! You're my friend! My best friend!" said Tony and began to struggle.

"Tony I can either do this the easy way or the hard way! The choice is yours. It's going to hurt either way, but doing it the hard way will hurt more," said Bryan.

"NO!" screamed Tony. "BRYAN PLEASE! MY GOD! DON'T!!!" Bryan grinned and grabbed his right foot exposing his ankle. Tony fought like mad.

"Fine then," said Bryan. "The hard way it is!"

"Bryan please!" said Tony as he pulled Tony's foot against the board they were chained to. This exposed his ankle. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. "I told you I won't try to get away!" Tony began to tug and pull at th straps trying his best to get away.

"Shut up Tony," said Bryan calmly.

"No! You don't want to do this!" yelled Tony.

"Shut up Tony!" Bryan yelled it this time and Tony shut his mouth, but he pleaded with his eyes for him not to do what he was about to do."

"I'm doing this Tony so you might as well get ready for it," said Bryan. Tony braced as Bryan took the scalpel and cut down into Tony's right ankle! Tony screamed in pain. He got sick at his stomach and thought he would throw up. The cut was deep and long. Blood poured from the laceration into the container that Bryan had placed under his foot. Pain flooded Tony from from his foot all the way up to his leg, but another pain also flooded him and that pain was the pain in his soul. He could not believe that Bryan had actually done that. Tony knew that it wasn't Bryan, but Alanya that was controlling him He tried to hang on to that and hoped that he would stop now, but he wasn't through. Tony watched in horror as Bryan grinned evilly and went to his left foot and pressed it against the wood also exposing his left ankle.

"Bryan! MY God! Please don't!" yelled Tony. He was beginning to hyperventilate as Bryan placed the scalpel to his left ankle and again cut down into it deep and long! Tony screamed in agony as the blood flowed into the container that had been placed there. Tears sprang to his eyes and involuntarily spilled over and down his cheeks. He was already beginning to get weak from the loss of blood that was flowing like a faucet. Bryan walked up to Tony's head and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at him. He placed the scalpel to his neck. Tony didn't move a muscle. He was afraid too.

"Bryan," he said weakly. "Please listen to me," but Bryan pressed the scalpel into his neck harder drawing blood.

"I believe I told you to shut up.. I don't want to hear your mouth. I don't want you to try to get Bryan back. He's mine, just like Sam. I'm not letting either one of them go. I control him Tony. Bryan's not a demon any more, but I control him and if you insist on talking to him, I'm going to make him start cutting you all over. Understand!" said Alanya. Tony nodded. He was afraid not too. He didn't have a choice plus he was getting weaker from the loss of blood. He could barely talk.

"Good, now you can't walk, so you can't escape. Not this time. You're all alone Tony. Bryan belongs to me. Remember though, I can still hurt him too." Tony closed his eyes and pushed down the pain and the the panic. If Alanya wasn't going to let him talk to Bryan then how the hell was he going to be able to reach him? When Tony opened his eyes again they got wide and suddenly he found his voice.

"No!" he yelled as Bryan took a cauterizing iron and put it against Tony's ankle's. He had lost a lot of blood and he was about to pass out. He was weak and very light headed and apparently Bryan was going to stop the bleeding by cauterizing the two lacerations. Bryan was going to burn him to get the bleeding to stop. That was going to hurt as much or more than the cuts to his ankle's.

"Bryan please," said Tony weakly but Bryan just glared at him.

"I'm going to stop the bleeding Tony. I want you very weak but not dead." Tony closed his eyes again and then they shot open and he screamed bloody murder as Bryan used the cauterizing gun to stop the bleeding. Tony couldn't handle it any more. The pain was to much, and he passed out.

Dean watced as Sam circled his chair. He had tried and tried to get through to his brother but it just fell on deaf ears. He watched carefully as Sam uncuffed his hands, and then tied them to the arms of the chair.

"What are you doing Sam," said Dean.

"I want to be able to get to this IV easy," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Dean nervously. He wish he never did. Sam brought a bowl of ice water over and sat it on the table in front of Dean who looked at it warily. "What are you going to do with that Sam," asked Dean.

"Experiment," said Sam.

"What the hell do you mean experiment!" said Dean.

"I'm going to put different things in your bloodstream and see how your body reacts to them. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"What!" he said and tried to jerk back when he pulled up the ice water in a syringe. He inserted the needle into the port and delivered it into his vein. Dean jerked uncontrolably as ice water hit his system. "I heard ice water will make your body go into shock. I'm curious," he said.

"No," said Dean as Sam placed more. His body jerked again as Dean began to shake all over.

"Sammy stop it!" yelled Dean. Sam frowned, apparently not getting the reaction he was expecting. He walked over and pulled up boiling water and brought it over. He pulled some up and inserted it into Dean's veins and he screamed as it set his body on fire. Sam grinned. That's better," he said. "I heard boiling water will raise your body temperature up," said Sam.

"Sam, you got to stop this man! Please listen to me! I know how to change you back! I Know how to get you back Sam," said Dean. Sam threw the syringe down on the table and backhanded Dean hard across the face.

"Shut the hell up Dean!" he said as blood poured from Dean's nose and mouth. He stared up at Sam who was looking at the blood.

"Take it Sam. I made you mad so you would hit me. Take it. Taste it. I taste good. You know you want some," said Dean. Sam must have still had some of Lothos in him because he wanted to take from Dean. He wanted to taste his blood. "Just a little," he thought. "Alanya would never know. He would just see what it was like," he said to himself. His stomach began to churn with hunger and Dean held his breath hoping to God Alanya wouldn't stop him this time. Sam wiped the blood off his brothers face and stared at it on his hand. He looked into Dean's eyes and licked the blood off.

"That's it Sammy," said Dean. "Want some more?" Sam blinked. He looked over at the table and picked up the syringe.

"No Sam," said Dean but he didn't put anything in the syringe this time. He attached it to the IV and drew some blood out of Dean's arm and removed the needle. Then he squirted it in his mouth and blinked again.

"Take more Sam," said Dean not believing that he was actually telling his baby brother to drink his blood, but Jack said that was how you got him back and so that was what Dean was going to do." Sam filled the syringe at least 3 more times, drinking his brothers blood. After the last syringe full, Sam staggared backwards as memories flooded his mind again. Not a lot, just pieces. He saw him and Dean together. They were sitting in a black car together talking. He saw them fighting side by side. This confused Sam and he stumbled back some more. He had not said a word since he first licked the blood, he just kept staring as little bits and pieces of more memories came.

"Sam," said Dean softly. "I'm your brother man. You're not a demon. Not originally. You were made one." Sam shook his head and went to lay down because he began to get a small headache over his right eye. Dean let out a sigh of relief. It was working. He knew it was. Sam was going to need a lot more. That little bit would never do, but it was a start. Dean hoped he was on his way to getting his little brother back.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.

Sheila

Chapter 14

Brad looked around frantically. He had not been this scared in awhile and frankly he didn't like it one bit. They were everywhere. Spirits, tortured souls, even a few demons. Every one of them looked at Brad like they were going to tear him apart. He tugged at the cuffs but there was no way he could get away. Not from these. He winced when he felt a prick. He looked down and noticed that one of them had inserted an IV catheter into his hand and taped it down.

"What are you doing?" asked Brad nervously. They brought over a bag of fluids hanging on an IV pole with a machine that controled how much drug to deliver.

"What's that?" asked Brad. Alanya walked through the walls to the white room where Brad was being held.

"Do you know what you're laying on," he asked Brad.

"A table," said Brad. "A very uncomfortable metal table." Alanya grinned and pressed a button. He winced and then braced, not really knowing what to expect, but the table just lifted him up to a sitting position. Alanya walked over and checked the cuffs making sure he was not going anywhere. He glared down at Brad with pure hatred in his eyes and pressed another button. Brad jerked as electricity flooded his body. Alanya turned a dial and pressed it again. Brad screamed as his whole body contorted from the shock and the pain.

"Shit!" yelled Brad. "Stop!" Alanya motioned to one of the demons and they put a leather strap around his head that had wires attached to it. Underneath the strap and next to the skin were more metal plates.

"Please!" yelled Brad. He knew what Alanya was going to do. He braced as the pain in his head started and cried out as Alanya made it worse. Another one of the spirits pushed the IV pole with the fluids on it over to Brad and hooked him up.

"NO!" yelled Brad as they released the clamp for the medicine to enter into his veins. Brad winced again as the drug began to take effect. It put Brad in a dreamlike state. Alanya knelt down and lifted Brad's eyelids up, shining a light inside. Satisfied with the results he waved a hand in front of Brad's eyes  
but he didn't even blink. He knelt a little further down and said, "I'm going to hurt you Brad. A lot, then I'll control you and you'll do what I say." Alanya jerked back his head and closed his eyes.

"Damn!" he said and told the spirits to keep an eye on Brad. He told them that he'd be back after he took care of something and then disappeared and immediately was back in the cave.

Dean had been dozing off and on, because he was still so weak, but his head shot up as Alanya came into the cave.

"No! Sam!" he yelled when Alanya stormed over to his brother. "How the hell did you know?"

"Easy Dean. Sam is my son. That means that we are connected. I know ever thought he thinks. I know every move he makes. Why else do you think I left him alone with you? I would know if he did something he wasn't suppose to do. He belongs to me!"

"No he don't," yelled Dean. "He is not your son Alanya! He is my brother! Don't touch him!"

"I'm going to do more than touch him!" replied Alanya angrily and turned on Sam. He grabbed a hold of his sleeping form and jerked him to his feet. Sam's eyes shot opened and he stared into Alanya's very angry ones.

"Father!" yelled Sam as he was thrown unmercifully down to the ground. Sam tried to back awy. He knew that Alanya had found out what he'd done and from the looks of him, Sam was going to be very sorry. Alanya threw an upper cut at his jaw. Sam put his hands up to block, but it did no good and he was knocked flat on his back!

"What the hell did you do Sam! I told you not to drink human blood! It will destroy you!" yelled Alanya.

"I'm sorry father!" replied Sam and tried to crawl away but Alanya kicked him hard in the stomach repeatedly.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean in horror. He watched as Alanya just kept on and on hitting him. Sam rolled into a ball as best he could and waited for the beating to end.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and pulled at the straps. "Leave him the hell alone!"

When Alanya was finished beating the crap out of Sam, he raised the wall of light up and around him trapping him inside. He raised his hand as the images and visions that had tormented him so long ago came back full force. They were like a slide show, constantly bombarding his mind. He couldn't get away from them, no matter if he opened his eyes or closed them. They were there constantly and were unstoppable. They were images of evil, death and destruction and not only did Sam see them constantly, but he also felt them in his body. He could feel the evil, and the pain of the pictures. It was overwhelming and it was making him sick. Sam pressed his hands to his head to try to make it stop but it just got worse. Then Sam sreamed in agony as the pain in his head began.

"SAM!" yelled Dean. "Get him out of there Alanya! Last time that almost drove him insane! PLEASE!!!!"

"Yes I know," said Alanya, "and last time Sam was fresh but this time, he's weak and exhausted. Me and my brother made sure of that. We've put him through hell and he's came so close to having a nervous breakdown it isn't funny. Now he's my son and these images and all the pain that comes with it is so much more vivid to him than they were before."

"Please get him out of that!" begged Dean fearfully.

"Know this Dean," said Alanya. "That little bit of blood that he got from you is not near enough to change him back. He's going to need multiple transfusions for that. I'll not let that happen. All you've succeeded in doing is placing him in more torment than he ever was before. Now not only has he got to contend with the images that I put in his head, but the memories that you just gave him when he took your blood. It would have been better for him if he never remembered. Now the pain will be so much more," Alanya pointed at Sam and continued.

"What's happening to him now and the beating he just recieved is your fault Dean. Sam won't get any rest, he won't get any sleep, and he'll get nothing to eat or drink."

"Don't do that to him Alanya please," pleaded Dean. "Let me change him back."

"Forget it. Now as for you," said Alanya. He touched the pan of ice water. "Should I send your body into shock, or" said Alanya touching the boiling water, "Do I send your body temperature through the roof." Dean shook his head and Alanya grinned evilly. "I think I'll take turns and do both." He touched Dean's head and he passed out.

"Yes Dean," said Alanya. "I think I'll do both." He looked at Sam who had rolled into a ball again. He was in so much pain and agony that Alanya himself could almost feel it. It made him even stronger than before.

"Well now let me see. I now have Sam, Dean, Tony Bryan and Brad. All that's left if Jack and John," he said. "This is turning out to be a wonderful day."

Jack and John pulled up outside Jack's house late that afternoon. Jack still wasn't able to get in touch with Bryan, Tony or Brad and they both were getting nervous. They slowly made their way up to the basement because they wasn't real sure about what to expect, or what they would find when they arrived.

"I'm going to go around to the front Jack, just in case," said John and Jack nodded and tried his best to ignore the big gaping hole that Alanya had placed in the side of his house. He opened the door to the clinic and slowly stepped inside. At first he thought the place was empty because he didn't see anyone and it was quiet. Too quiet he thought, but then gasped when he looked toward the cell and saw Tony lying inside unconscious.

"Shit!" said Jack softly and rushed over to the cell. He was about to open it when he felt the gun at his head. Jack froze and Bryan leaned down to his ear.

"Hands up Jack," warned Bryan and Jack placed his hands on the bars of the cell. Bryan searched him. Once a cop always a cop, thought Jack. Possessed or not possessed, Bryan was still all cop and Jack knew could be very dangerous if pushed. He wasn't planning on pushing.

"Bryan," said Jack gently.

"Ssshhhh!" said Bryan. Jack closed his mouth. "Turn around." Jack did as he was told and slowly turned around. He kept his hands up and looked into the barrel of that pistol, knowing full well that Bryan would use it.. Jack quickly assessed Bryan and noticed that his eyes were black. "Possession," he thought. Jack stood there and just waited for instructions. Other than the black eyes, he seemed okay. The last thing he wanted to do was make Bryan mad.

"You should have stayed away Jack," said Bryan.

"It's my home Bryan, remember?" asked Jack. "What's going on? What did you do to Tony?" He was trying to keep him talking and give John a chance to get down there and help. Bryan looked at his partner lying in the cell and winced. Jack saw it and pounced.

"Bryan," said Jack gently. He still kept his hands where Bryan could see them. "Let me help." Bryan shook his head and Jack saw tears in his eyes.

"You can't," said Bryan defeated.

"Yes I can Bryan, but your going to have to push Alanya down and let me. Okay?" asked Jack.

"I don't need any help," said Bryan. Jack knew he did, but wasn't going to argue. He nodded.

"Okay then," said Jack. "Will you let me go into that cell and check Tony?" Bryan shook his head.

"No,' he said. "Stay away." Jack took a deep breath and said, "He's hurt Bryan. Alanya has hurt him. Please let me check him." Bryan rubbed his head. Jack could tell he was trying hard to come back.

"Tony?" asked Bryan and looked at his partner. Jack jumped on that memory.

"Yes Bryan, Tony. He needs help. Let me help him." Bryan shook his head. He was not saying no, he was trying to shake off the pain in his head. He looked back at Jack who had made a move to unlock the cell. He raised the gun and pointed it right between Jack's eyes.

"Don't," said Bryan. Jack froze and waited.

"Put the gun down Bryan," said Jack. "Let me help you." He continued trying to coax him while eyeing the gun. Bryan staggard and had to hold on to the bars to steady himself. He looked at Tony. His eyes focused and he stared in horror at what he knew he'd done to his best friend. "Oh my God!" he said. "Tony." Jack watched as Bryan came back but stood where he was because he wasn't lowering the gun.

"Bryan, I can't help you until you lower the gun," said Jack cautiously.

"What?" asked Bryan trying to focus and process Jack's words.

"You have a gun pointed at my head Bryan. You need to put it down," said Jack.

"A gun?" asked Bryan still pointing it at Jack.

What the hell's wrong with him? thought Jack. This is more than just possession. He was pointing a gun at him and had no idea he was doing it. Jack's eyes got wide when he actually cocked it.

"No Bryan," said Jack more calmly then he felt. "Put the gun down." Bryan shook his head again and Jack watched in horror as Bryan placed the gun to his own head.

"Don't," said Jack. "Bryan no. What are you doing?"

"You can't help me," said Bryan. "Nobody can."

"Yes I can. You've got to let me though," said Jack. "I can't unless you let me." Jack watched as John came up behind Bryan and placed an arm around his neck, taking the gun away from him. Jack let out the breath he was holding.

"Took you long enough," said Jack and John grinned.

"Sorry," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Jack. He took Bryan's head in his hands and gently lifted it up to see his friends eyes. Bryan blinked and as exhaustion overtook him, he fell unconscious into Jack's arms. Jack lowered him to the floor and checked him over good. Other than the fact that he was possessed by a psychotic demon, he was okay.

"How is he," asked John.

"Physically, he's okay," said Jack. "Help me get him inside the cell."

"You gonna lock him up?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I've got to. At least until we get Alanya out of his head." John nodded and together they put him inside the cell and laid him down on the floor. Jack ran over to Tony, followed by John. Jack looked him over. Both of his ankles were cut deep and from the looks of the containers under each one of them, He'd lost a lot of blood.

"Let's get him on the stretcher and over to the treatment area, then we'll cuff Bryan down until we get him free of that bastard," said Jack and John nodded. They took the straps off of Tony's wrists and the piece of wood from between his feet and loaded him onto the stretcher. John winced as he used his casted hand more than he should have.

"You okay," asked Jack.

"Yeah, it just hurts my hand." said John. They picked Bryan up and laid him down on the bed and cuffed him down tight, then John and Jack pulled Tony's stretcher over to the treatment area where Jack got to work. John went back to lock the cell door just in case, then went back over to Jack.

"How is he," asked John.

"I don't know," answered Jack honestly. "His vital signs are normal except he has a fever. Both of his ankles are going to need stitches. I think he'll be  
okay. Bryan saved his life when he cauterized the lacerations. I'm going to go ahead and start IV fluids on him, then I've got to go to the hospital to get some supplies. Will you be okay until I get back?" asked Jack. He didn't want to leave John but he didn't have a choice. He'd decided that nobody was going to go back to the hospital. He'd get the stuff he needed and take care of them here. He was going to go get some medicine and things. John nodded.

"I'll be okay," said John.

"Okay. Did you find Brad?" asked Jack. John shook his head and said no. "I don't know where he's at but I bet I know whose got him." Jack nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said.

"I'll be fine," said John. "Just don't be gone to long."

"I won't. I promise. I'll be back." John nodded and Jack left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alanya was back in the white room. He would get back to Dean and Sam soon. Neither was going anywhere. He walked over to Brad and knelt down.

"How you doing there Brad?" asked Alanya. Brad couldn't answer him. He was in a daze. The drug had been increased to make sure. He increased the continual shock treatments to his head and Brad winced but then tried to close his eyes to sleep. He felt disconnected from his body. His arms and legs wouldn't obey him.

"Oh no you don't," said Alanya. "You will not sleep." He increased the voltage some more, then placed the eyepiece that had been used on Sam over Brad's eyes, forcing them to remain open. He tried to get away but his body wouldn't listen to him. He tried to talk but couldn't. Alanya snapped his fingers and one of the spirits pushed a lasar over to where Brad was tied down. Alanya attached the leather strap that was around his head to the table to keep it from moving, then turned on the lasars and shot the red lights continually into his eyes. He found his voice and screamed in agony as they bombarded his brain non stop. They eyepiece would not let him close his eyes and the strap to his head would not allow him to move it. Alanya leaned down to Brad and said, "Having fun yet."

"Please!" yelled Brad. "Stop!"

"Stop?" asked Alanya. "You want me to stop?" He pressed the switch and shocked Brad's whole body. It jerked and contorted in pain. The lasars to his eyes never letting up.

"I've just begun to get started," said Alanya.

Dean woke up and looked around. What had happened, he thought. He looked toward the center of the room and saw his brother in that damn wall of light.

"SAM!" said Dean. "Sam man, open your eyes," but when he looked closer he noticed that Sam's eyes were open, he just wasn't moving. He was curled up in a ball, holding his head and wasn't responding at all.

"OH GOD," said Dean. "Sam! Listen to me! Look at me Sammy." He didn't get an answer and Dean was scared to death. He'd even settle for demon Sam right now, but all he got was his baby brother lying there in considerable pain and him unable to do anything about it.

Dean tugged against his restraints. The demon had taken the bandages off of his hands and feet. He cut his tshirt off and removed the dressing to his chest also, revealing the cut that Bryan had placed there and Dean didn't even want to talk about why. He found that he was no longer tied to a chair, but strapped down to a bed with all kinds of instruments and liquids on a table by his head. Alanya came into the room. Dean lifted his eyes nervously and looked at him. He walked over to Sam and lifted his hand. Sam screamed as the pain and images increased and were made worse.

"Leave him the hell alone Alanya!" yelled Dean frantically. He could see that Sam was hurting so bad he was crying.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Dean. "I'll kill your ass! You understand!"

Alanya glared at Dean and stormed over.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" said Alanya. Dean couldn't help it. He snapped.

"You know who the hell I am!" he yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are! Let Sam go! You let my brother go right now!"

"What are you going to do if I don't Dean. You're all tied up and about to be in some major pain yourself!" said Alanya.

"Fine," said Dean. "If you want to do that to me then do it, but please let my brother go!"

"He's not going anywhere. He'll learn not to disobey me or I'll destroy his ass," said Alanya.

Jack came back into the house about two hours later and loaded a lot of medical supplies into his clinic.

"How is he," he asked John.

"Still unconscious. Bryan too," replied John as he helped to put stuff away.

"I'm going to have to wake Tony up," said Jack and took some smelling salts out and walked over to Tony's bed. He held it under his nose and his eyes shot open. He looked around fearfully not knowing what to expect.

"Take it easy Tony," said Jack. "It's me. You're safe now." Tony looked up at his friend and nodded then screamed at the pain in both of his ankles.

"Easy Tony," said John. "Calm down. Jack's going to give you something for pain." Tony looked at Jack who was pulling something up in a syringe. He walked over to Tony and prepared to give it to him in his IV.

"NO!" yelled Tony. "Please!"

"It's okay Tony," said Jack. "It's for pain. That's all. I promise. I've got to stitch your ankles up. They're cut bad. This will help. Okay?" Reluctantly Tony nodded and Jack administered the medicine and sticthed him up. When he was finished, John walked over to the door.

"Where are you going John?" asked Jack.

"Just outside for a minute. I'll be back soon." Jack nodded and went to check on Bryan. He gave Tony another injection to help him sleep. John went outside and headed straight for the cave.

"Sorry Jack," he said. "I can't wait anymore. I'm going for my kids." One hour later he reached the cave and cautiously looked inside. He liked to have freaked, when he saw Sam and Dean. He became very angry. Rage pulsed through his soul as he saw what Alanya had done to his sons. Sam was in some type of lighted walled cage and looked to be in severe pain and Dean was strapped down to a bed. There was no sign of Alanya so he decided to go in.

As soon as he took a step to enter the cave, something grabbed his arm and spun him around. John swung at his attacker with his good hand, but Jack ducked just in time.

"Wait a minute John!" said Jack anxiously. "It's me!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that Jack! Shit!" replied John. Where is Tony and Bryan?"

"At the house. I hope to God they're okay until we get back. What the hell are you doing here by yourself!" said Jack.

"Getting my kids," said John.

"You can't fight him!" said Jack.

"I know. I was hoping he wouldn't be here. He's not, and before you yell at me look!" said John. Jack looked inside the cave and just about came unglued.

"Son of a bitch!" he said and gasped at what he saw. They both entered the cave and walked over to Dean first.

"Dean," said John. "Son?" He touched his head and Dean jerked awake and screamed.

"NO!"

"Easy Dean! It's me. It's dad," he said and placed a hand on his eldest son's head. "I'm here. I'm right here."

"Dad," said Dean weakly. "Please!" Dean could hardly hold his eyes opened. He knew he had a fever again because of the way he felt.

"I'm here son. Just calm down. Jack's here too. We're going to get you out of here," said John as he quickly untied him.

"Where's Alanya?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. He was just right here. We've got to get Sammy!" said Dean. "Alanya is hurting him bad."

"We're going to get him too, Okay? Just hang on," said John. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. Dad I don't feel good at all."

"I know. You're sick. We'll take care of it when we get you back to Jack's house." Dean nodded and John helped him to sit up on the side of the bed. Immediately he got dizzy and had to hold on to stay upright.

"Easy Dean," said Jack. "Okay, just wait right here." Him and John went over to Sam. John placed his hands on the wall and then jerked back as it burned him. "Shit!" he said as blisters began to form. "How the hell do we get Sam out of there," said John. Jack looked around all over the cave and found a large metal top over to the side.

"I got an idea," said Jack and took the top. It looked like some type of armor. He put it inside the lighted wall and it reflected off of it and shot the light upwards toward the ceiling. The top began to shimmer as John reached inside and grabbed Sam's feet. He pulled him out and Jack removed the top. The light became a solid wall again.

"Sam!" said John.

"Let's get them out of here," said Jack. "We need to hurry. I don't like leaving Tony and Bryan alone. I'll check Sam and Dean when we get back to my place, but we got to go now before Alanya comes back." John nodded and went over to help Dean. Jack took Sam and lifted him over his shoulder and carried him fireman style. He cuffed his hands first.

"What are you doing?" asked John getting angry.

"He's still a demon John. I don't have a choice. I'll take them off as soon as we get him in the cell and tied down," said Jack. Reluctantly John agreed and both started out of the cave.

"Where the hell do you think your taking them!" yelled Alanya and threw them both back. Dean and John crashed into the back wall and Jack and Sam into the side one. Sam fell unconscious to the ground. "They're not going anywhere and now I have you all!" said Alanya grinning evilly. Jack stood in front of Sam and glared at Alanya. John rose to his feet and started forward but stopped when he saw Alanya's face.

"Stay there John, let the big boys play," he said and looked back at Jack. They circled each other until Alanya's back was facing the wall of light. "Do you think, I'm just going to let them go. You're trying to kidnap my son," said Alanya.

"He is not your son!" said Jack. "He is coming with me!"

"Really!" said Alanya and before he knew it found himself hurled back by Jack's mind! He screamed in rage as he was pushed inside the wall, the electricity burning his flesh.

"Really!" said Jack. Alanya glared. This will not hold me long and when I get out you'll be very, very sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jack and picked Sam back up. John helped Dean and together they made there way back to Jack's house with Sam and Dean in tow.

"What about Bryan?" asked John. "We can't put Sam in there with him."

"We'll bring Bryan out here and tie him to a chair," said Jack. John nodded and brought Bryan out of the cell.

"Watch your hand John," said Jack.

"I'm ok," said John. He got Bryan seated in a chair and tied his arms and feet to it. He made a circle on the floor. A devils trap symbol so Bryan couldn't get out until he was free of Alanya. They placed Sam on the bed and strapped him down good. They put the cross back around his neck again and the salt at the door and waited

Jack redressed Dean's hands and feet, as well as the laceration on his chest and stared IV fluids on both him and Tony because they were both sick. Both were running a fever and he didn't want them to get high. He started them on IV antibiotics also. He checked on Sam who had not stirred and then went to check Bryan, who was also still unconscious. When he had finished making rounds he sat down at the table and rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?" asked John nervously.

"What?" asked Jack, looking at his friend.

"What's wrong?" said John again. "You keep rubbing your head." Jack grinned. "Nothing like that," he said knowing what John was thinking, then he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're tired aren't you?" asked John. Jack nodded.

"I'm exhausted," he said. "I was also just thinking that the rescue was way to easy."

"Yeah, I know," replied John. "I was thinking the same. At least we have everyone under one roof again, except for Brad, that is." said John. "I'm worried about him, and I don't mind admitting it."

"Yeah, me too. I know Alanya has him but he's not in the cave. I don't know where else he would be," said Jack.

"We'll get him back," said John. "Jack we will find him. Let me ask you something."

"Okay," said Jack.

"He sure does seem protective of you. You sure you didn't know him before?" asked John. Jack shook his head and said, "I've noticed that to. It feels kinda funny but no I only just met him when he saved my life in the hospital. I kinda feel protective of him too." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't you try to rest?" asked John.

"I will soon. We're going to give Sam a transfusion first," said Jack.

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"Yeah. We need to get started and since he's so out of it right now it should be a little easier than last time," said Jack. "You up to it?" He asked John.

"Of course I am," said John. Jack nodded and both he and John went into Sam's cell. Jack pushed the stretcher in and John laid down on it. He started an IV on them both and hooked the tubing to each one. He opened the clamp and once again John watched as his blood flowed into Sam's viens.

Sam's eyes shot opened and he sneered and then he tried to struggle. His eyes darted wildly around the room and landed on John. He glared at his father.

"Easy Sam," said John. "It's okay. We are going to get you back." Sam screamed and his body began to jerk with seizures. Both his arms and legs were strapped down so that prevented him from hurting himself but Jack watched him close just to be sure. After a few minutes, Sam went limp and just laid there dazed. They were able to get the whole pint of blood in so now they just needed to wait and see. Jack knew it would take more than one, but at least it was a start.

He unhooked the tubing and John and him both came out of the cell. They locked the door back and waited.

"Okay Jack," said John. "Now you need to try to get some rest." He began to protest but John just held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it Jack. You need to rest. You're exhausted and we need you strong. I'll watch out for everyone. I promise."

Reluctantly Jack agreed but refused to go up to his bedroom. Instead he laid on one of the other bed's in the treatment area and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. John sat down and kept a watch out. He would rest after Jack did. They would take turns watching the others. John laid his head back against the back of the chair but didn't sleep. He watched.

Alanya stormed into the white room and over to Brad. He knelt down to his ear and whispered. "Your friends are all pains in the ass!" Brad didn't answer. He couldn't. He was so tired. Oh God, he thought. "He just wanted to sleep, but Alanya wouldn't let him.

John and Jack got Sam and Dean free, so now it's just you and me Brad," said Alanya threateningly. He turned off the lasars and pushed the machine away. He removed the eye piece and snapped his fingers. They stripped Brad down to his boxers and brought in a tub full of ice water. They unstrapped him and shoved him down into the ice cold water! Brad screamed s they pushed his face under and held it there until Brad thought his lungs would burst, then they let him up and he took in a deep breath of air.

"No!" he yelled, the ice bath bringing him out of his daze. They dunked him under again and he screamed. He coughed and sputtured as he took in a mouth full of water. Alanya let him up again.

"PLEASE!" yelled Brad and was taken out of the tub and shoved roughly down to the floor! They threw his clothes down beside him and left him alone, locking him inside. Brad was so cold and wet that his teeth were chattering. He slowly struggled to his feet and got dressed then fell, as the strength went out of his legs and he just laid there, unable to move and shook so bad from the shock of the water. They had unhooked the drug but left the IV in his arm. Brad new it would not be long before they came back, but right now he just lay where he was, thankful for the brief reprive they were giving him. He knew though it was just the calm before the storm. He concentrated hard, wishing someone would hear his cries and help him, but nobody knew where he was.

"Help me!" his mind screamed. "PLEASE! Somebody!"

Jack shot straight up in the bed and almost cried out. He had broken out in a cold sweat and looked around frantically. Somebody had called to him in his head. It sounded like Brad and he was in desperate need of help.

"Jack!" said John worriedly and rushed over grabbing his shoulders. He didn't like the wild look in Jack's eyes at all. He raised his hands, palms out. "Jack it's okay," said John. "It's me!" Jack focused and saw his friend. John let out a breath and touched him again.

"What is it," he asked.

"Brad!" said Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What?" asked John. Jack jumped to his feet. "Brad was calling to me to help him," he said. "He's hurt John. He's hurt bad."

"What do you mean," asked John not fully understanding what Jack was saying.

"Brad called out to me. I heard him in my head. He needs help John. Alanya has hurt him bad!" said Jack.

"Where is he?" asked John as he finally understood. Somehow Brad telepathically called to Jack.

"I don't know," said Jack as he paced back and forth.

"Jack calm down," said John beginning to get worried about his friend. "Are you sure it was Brad?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" said Jack. "No doubt about it! We've got to find him!"

"Okay Jack, just calm down," said John. "Any ideas about where he's at?" Jack tried to concentrate to see if he could hear him again, but he couldn't. It was gone. Jack shook his head and said no.

"Okay. Maybe he'll call again," suggested John.

"I hope so," said Jack.

"Try to get some more rest. You look like crap," said John.

"Thanks a lot," said Jack causing John to grin.

"I will. Just let me check everybody first," said Jack. He walked over to Tony and Dean and looked down at them. "Have they woke up at all?" he asked.

John shook his head. "I changed their bags of fluids like you told me to just a little bit ago, but they haven't moved. Both of them still have a fever."

Jack nodded. "I know. I need to give them some more antibiotics in their IV to get their fever down." He placed a hand on Tony's head then one on Dean's also. Both boys were burning up. Jack shook his head and administered the medicine, then walked over to Bryan. He gently lifted Bryan's head with his hands.

"Bryan," said Jack. "Can you hear me?" Bryan groaned and opened his eyes. He was confused and disoriented. He looked down at his hands and feet that were tied to the chair he was sitting in, then looked up at Jack.

"How are you doing?" asked Jack gently.

"Why am I tied up," asked Bryan ruefully. "What did I do?" He didn't understand, but knew it couldn't be good. He didn't understand what was going on, but then he looked toward the treatment area, and at Tony lying there, and it all came rushing back.

"Oh my God!" he said. "Tony!" Bryan began to struggle to free himself.

"Hold it Bryan," said Jack softly but firmly.

"Let me go Jack. Please! I need to see Tony," cried Bryan. Jack shook his head. "Not right now," he said.

"Why the hell not!" yelled Bryan. "Have you both lost your mind?"

"You're possessed Bryan," said Jack and Bryan went still. "What?" he asked.

"You're possessed by Alanya. You didn't do that to Tony, Bryan. Alanya did it through you."

"Can you get him out?" asked Bryan looking at John. "Yes," said John. "But..."

"Get him out!" yelled Bryan.

"Bryan it's going to hurt," said John.

"I don't care!" said Bryan. "I want that demon out of my head now!"

"Are you sure," asked John. "You're weak. It could hurt you Bryan. It could kill you. You have got to be sure."

"Yes. I'm sure dammit! Do it now!" yelled Bryan. John looked at Jack and he nodded. John poured salt around the edge of the demon's trap and then topped it with holy water. Bryan screamed as Alanya surfaced and glared at John.

"What the hell are you doing John!" he yelled.

"Getting your ass out of my friends head!" said John and took his journal.

"I'll kill him John! I swear to you I'll take him with me!" screamed Alanya in rage. John watched Bryan who was already beginning to pant heavily. He shook his head.

"You're coming out of him!" said John.

"I'll kill Brad also Jack!" said Alanaya. "You can get me out of Bryan, but you can't keep me away from Brad or the others!" Jack bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded for John to start the exorcism. Bryan screamed in agony as Alanya fought like crazy to remain where he was.

"I'll kill him John!" yelled Alanya but John continued. Bryan began to hyperventilate. His heart felt like it would burst through his chest. Another scream was heard, but this time it was Alanya as Jack splashed holy water on him and John continued to speak in latin. Bryan's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Bryan!" yelled John and stopped.

"Finish it John!" said Jack.

"But..."

"FINISH IT!" said Jack again. John nodded and continued. Bryan screamed again. His head began to pound and he began to shake uncontrollably. He was sweating profusely. It was pouring off of him like a faucet. John didn't stop though, he continued. It took almost and hour but finally Bryan screamed one last time as Alanya's spirit came up out of him in the form of a black mist and disappeared through the roof. Bryan didn't move. He was dead still and then his eyes rolled back again and his heart stopped beating.

"BRYAN!" yelled Jack and ran inside the circle. "OH SHIT!" he said and quickly untied him and laid him on the floor.

"What is it?" asked John fearfully.

"He's not breathing!" yelled Jack. "Do you know what a crash cart is?" John nodded. "Get it!" he said as he began mouth to mouth resucitation. John ran to get the crash cart and shoved it over toward Jack. He ran inside. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Do you know CPR," asked Jack.

"Yes," said John.

"Do it!" yelled Jack and jumped up. John took Jack's place at Bryan's head and continued CPR. After the breathes he checked for a pulse and didn't get one.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled John as he ripped Bryan's shirt opened and began chest compression.

"You better not die on me Bryan!" yelled John. "Come on!" John was frantic.

"BREATHE BRYAN!" he yelled. "I mean it. You better not die on me!" John finished the chest compressions and went back to do the rescue breathing again when Jack made it back over. "Get back!" said Jack. John jumped back as Jack placed gel on the paddles of the defibrilator. He touched them to Bryan's chest and his body jolted as electricity flowed through him. John began the rescue breathing again as Jack quickly attached the wires of the EKG machine to Bryan's chest. Jack looked at John who felt for a pulse. He shook his head.

"NO!" yelled Jack as he looked at the heart monitor. The line was almost straight. It just had little peaks in it.

"Damn it!" yelled Jack. "Bryan! Don't you do this! Don't you dare die!" He prepared the paddles again and told John to get back. John did as he was told and jerked back just as John placed the paddles to Bryan's chest again. He shocked him and looked at the monitor. He breathed easier when the almost straight line went back into normal sinus rhythm. Bryan moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey," said Jack. Bryan tried to speak but Jack stopped him

"Don't talk Bryan," he said. "Just rest." He felt Bryan's pulse and got a good strong one. He smiled up at John who was just looking at him.

"What?" asked Jack.

"You're alright Jack," said John. Jack blinked. "I don't even know what to say," he said.

"Nothing," said John. "Don't say anything." Jack grinned and nodded. "Let's move him over to the treatment area."

"Okay," said John and helped Jack get him to a bed by his partner. He had went unconscious again and Jack knew that when he woke up, the first thing he was going to want to see was Tony. Jack covered him up and left him alone. He needed rest more than anything else right now and Jack was going to make sure that Bryan got it.

Jack looked at John who was staring into Sam's cell. He could since the turmoil going on inside John and he touched his arm. John turned to look at Jack.

"We'll get Sam back soon," said Jack and John nodded.

"Heard anything else from Brad?" asked John.

Jack shook his head. "NO," he said. "I'm worried about him."

"We'll find him," said John and Jack nodded. "I know," he said. "I just don't know what shape he'll be in when we do." Jack didn't know why but he had grown very fond of Brad. "He's hurt bad John. I can feel it."

"We'll find him Jack. I promise." said John. Jack nodded again.

The next morning Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around. His head was killing him and he didn't know where he was. He felt funny, he thought, not like himself at all. He felt strange.

"Dean," he croaked out. Dean, who had been unconscious for 24 hours woke up quick when he heard his baby brother call his name.

"Sam!" he said and immediately was about to get out of the bed.

"No you don't," said Jack. "Stay right there."

"Why!" asked Dean. "He's calling me Jack. Sam's caling me. I need to go to him."

"No," said Jack. "Not right now."

"Why not!" asked Dean increduously.

"Because he's not Sam yet. He's only had one transfusion. He's messing with your head like last time. He almost killed you, remember? You're not going over there right now," said Jack.

"Jack!" said Dean. "Dad!"

"Jack's right. You're not going in there right now so forget it, now lay back down and rest," said John.

"No," said Dean. "I'm going to Sam!"

"No Dean, you're not!" said John firmly as Dean continued to try to climb out of the bed. "Forget it Dean! Get your ass back in that bed right now!" Dean glared at his father but he was still to weak to fight so rather than getting his ass kicked, he climbed back in the bed.

"Good boy," said John. Jack grinned and came over to check him. "How are you," he asked.

"Better," replied Dean honestly. "I really think I feel better."

"That's good," replied Jack and felt his head. He was still hot but not like before.

"Please Jack," tried Dean again. "Let me go to Sam."

"No." answered Jack. Not right now."

"He's tied up!" said Dean. "He can't do anything to me."

"Dean you are not going over there right now. Sam is still not Sam. Forget it!" said Jack. Dean watched Jack closely as he hooked up some antibiotics to his IV. He got nervous.

Jack shook his head when he saw Dean's face. "It's antibiotics Dean. I'm not trying to drug you and I won't unless you don't behave yourself and then what I said to you in the hospital still goes. Don't think for a minute that I wouldn't do it," he said. Dean mumbled under his breath but stayed in the bed.

"If you're going to cuss me out, at least say it loud enough where I can hear you," said Jack. Dean grinned. He couldn't help himself.

"Would you really tie me down and sedate me?" he asked.

"In a damn heartbeat," said Jack as he finished hooking up Tony's antibiotics. Dean decided he'd better stay where he was. Jack and John walked over to Sam and opened the cell. They both went inside. Jack sat down beside him and Dean watched from across the room.

"Hey Sam," said Jack. "How are you?" Sam turned to face Jack and glared at him. He had pure hatred in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at Jack and began to struggle to get loose.

"No you're not Sam," said Jack. "We're getting you back. We're going to change you back Sam."

"NO!" yelled Sam. Jack looked at John and shook his head because he knew what he was thinking.

"Forget it." he said. "It's too soon for you to give him another transfusion. It would make you to weak."

"Jack," said John. "No John," replied Jack. "I have AB negative blood just like Sam. If I show you how, he can get a pint of mine." John nodded and they both looked at Sam.

"It's time for another transfusion Sam," said Jack and Sam nashed at him trying to bite him. "I hate you!" yelled Sam in a voice that was no longer his.

"No you don't," said Jack and then changed his mind. "You probably do hate me right now Sam, but I'm going to change that. I'm going to get our Sam, the real Sam back." He took a needle and showed John how to start and IV. When it was inside Jack's arm, he laid down on the stretcher beside the young hunter. John hooked up the tubing. Sam began to fight as John watched Jack's blood flow into Sam's arm. Sam screamed bloody murder and yelled all kinds of threaths and curses at them. His language was foul to say the least, then his body jerked with seizures and as the transfusion finished thrirty minutes later, Sam lay there dazed. Jack unhooked the tubing but left the IV.

"Now what?" asked John.

"Same as last time," said Jack taking Sam's face in his hand and turning it toward him so he could see his eyes. "We wait." John nodded and they both looked at Dean who was just staring.

"He's okay Dean," said Jack.

"I know. I trust you. I just don't like to see him this way," he said.

"I know," answered Jack, "but maybe he won't be for long. I won't you to try to get some more rest." Dean nodded and laid back and instantly was back asleep.

Brad stood up and walked around the room. He had finally stopped shaking and was able to stand. He looked for a way out, but there were no doors or windows and he was scared and frustrated. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Alanya came back and started the torture up again. He continued to look for a way out for several more minutes then gave up. He sat down in a corner and laid his head back.

"Jack I know you've got abilitles," he thought. "Please. If you can hear me. HELP ME!" He closed his eyes.

Jack's head shot up and he staggared and almost fell. "Jack!" said John rushing over and grabbing him. Jack grabbed his head and looked at John.

"Brad again?" asked John. Jack nodded. "He's talking to me in my head John. He's scared to death!"

"Okay, just take it easy. "Can you see anything?" Jack closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He tried to get a mental picture of where Brad was being held, but it was gone as soon as it had come and Jack shook his head. "I just see pieces of a white room but I have no idea where it's at. It's only a matter of time before Alanya hurts him again."

"Do you see anything else?" asked John. Jack tried but failed. "No," he said shaking his head. "I just hear his cries for help."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey cruzing4jensen welcome back. I missed you girl. This ones for you and Magnificent 7. Enjoy. LOL 

Sheila

Chapter 17

Alanya stormed back into the white room, rage flooding his very being. He was shaking with it. Brad jumped up and tried to stay away, but Alanya snapped his fingers and spirits appeared and grabbed him.

"NO!" yelled Brad. They pushed him toward a chair and shoved him into it. They clamped metal bracelets on his hands and feet. "You know what," said Alanya furiously. "They got everybody away! Bryan is no longer possessed by me and Sam is on his way back also! It's just you and me now Brad! Isn't that special!" he said and slapped him hard across the face. Brad grunted as his lip was busted and began to bleed.

"Please!" yelled Brad as Alanya motioned for a couple of demons to hold Brad's head still. He began to fight frantically but couldn't get away.

"NO PLEASE!" yelled Brad again as Alanya called fire down and formed a ball in front of him. Alanya forced a leather strap into his mouth and tied the ends behind his head making a gag. He stood back and looked at the fire ball that was levitating in front of him. He looked at Brad and grinned evilly. Brad's eyes got wide as Alanya sent the fireball slamming inside Brad's body.

Brad screamed and agonizing scream! He felt like his insides were burning. His screams were muffled because of the gag, but he was still loud. He began to pant as the burning got worse. He thought he'd throw up. Alanya then touched his head. It began to pound. He touched his chest and his heart began to beat too fast, then Alanya pulled down a sword and placed it to Brad's throat!

"Let him go!" he said and the demons released him. Brad went still, afraid to even move. "It's just you and me Brad," said Alanya. "Guess you'll have to be tortured enough for all of them!" Brad swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Prepare him!" said Alanya and disappeared.

Bryan finally, after what seemed like forever, woke up again. Jack walked over to him and placed a hand on his head. "How ya doing?" he asked. Bryan looked at his partner. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Bryan and grinned. Bryan grinned back.

"Bryan?" said Jack. Bryan turned his head toward his friend. "Are you ok?" Bryan nodded and said, "I think so." He looked back at Tony.

"Tony..." he said, but he shook his head. "You did not do this to me Bryan. I don't blame you." He didn't like the look in his partners eyes, so he said more forcefully, "It was not you! Okay? It was Alanya." Bryan shook his head and answered, "He used me to do it."

"Did you know what you were doing?" asked Tony.

"NO! Of course not!" said Bryan, looking horrified that Tony would even suggest that.

"Then it is not you're fault. When I look at you, I don't see the person that hurt me, because you are not him! I see my best friend!" Bryan didn't looked convinced and Tony was getting nervous. He knew his partner. "Bryan man, you're my best friend. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." Bryan shook his head. "I wouldn't." he said.

"I know that. You didn't do this to me okay?" said Tony. Bryan just looked at Tony for a minute but finally nodded. Tony let out a breath and turned to Dean, glad to see him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," replied Dean. "How do you feel?"

"Better I think. I don't feel as hot. How are you?"

"Okay," said Dean and Tony nodded. "Sam?" Dean nodded toward the cell where his brother was still restrained. "Don't know yet," he said and was about to get up and march himself over to see him for himself, but one look from Jack told him he needed to stay where he was if he knew what was good for him.

"Okay!" huffed Dean bad temperedly. "I want to see my brother!"

"You can see you're brother all you want, but only from that bed Dean, I mean it!" quipped Jack.

"Shit!" said Dean and snapped the covers back up. "FINE!" Jack nodded. "Good," he said and smiled to himself when Dean started to mumble under his breath again. He would never admit it, but he was glad they were all sounding like themselves again.

He stopped grinning when he looked at Bryan. He still looked dazed. "Bryan?" he said gently.

"I'm okay Jack," he said.

"I know," replied Jack. "I need to check you out."

"For what?" frowned Bryan also beginning to sound like himself. Jack raised his eyebrow. He was in for a fight and he knew it.

"You died Bryan. Only for a minute or two, but we had to do CPR to bring you back. I had to jump start your heart. I need to hook up the EKG machine to see how it's beating," said Jack.

"It's beating fine!" said Bryan. "You're not putting them wires on me so forget it! I'm okay." He winced though from the pain of just raising his voice that little bit. It made him tired. He closed his eyes against the dizziness.

"Oh yeah, you're just great," replied Jack as he watched Bryan get pale. He walked over and began to feel all over him to make sure there was no broken bones or internal injuries. He wanted to make sure that Bryan really was okay. He felt his head, but he wasn't running a fever. He was the only one that wasn't, he thought, looking at Tony and Dean.

"Okay," said Jack. "Lower your covers."

"No," replied Bryan and Jack let our an irritated breath.

"Listen to me Bryan. I'm exhausted. Understand! I've only slept about 2 hours in the past 4 days. Now you're going to let me hook this damn monitor up to you right now, or I'll get John to hold you're ass down while I do it! The choice is yours!!" said Jack. Bryan frowned at Jack. He never got mad.

"Okay, Okay," he said. "Calm the hell down! Don't go bolistic on me!" He winced again as Jack just glared. He lowered the covers and Jack hooked up the monitor. Bryan looked back at his partner and let Jack do his thing. Suddenly he was sorry again.

"I'm sorry Tony," he said. "I didn't mean too." Jack let out a breath. He couldn't be mad at Bryan right now. He'd been through hell. All of them had.

"It wasn't you Bryan," said Jack more gentle. "You were possessed. Alanya hurt Tony not you."

"It don't make me feel any better," said Bryan.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Bryan. I'll heal up. I'll be okay again." Bryan nodded but tears sprang to his eyes anyway. Jack didn't want to see that. He knew what to do.

"Can you walk," he asked him. Bryan looked at Jack as he checked his heart and took off the monitor. It was beating fine.

"Yeah why," he asked.

"Because I need to get an xray," said Jack and grinned. That did the trick.

"For what! You just finished feeling all over my damn body!" he said. Tony grinned and shook his head. He was still a bad patient and he thought that was great.

"I need to xray you're arm. It's been awhile since it was broken. I might can take that cast off. Bryan thought that was good news so he jumped up out of the bed but got dizzy and almost fell.

"Easy Bryan," laughed Jack as he steadied him. "You're not 100 yet." He helped him over to the xray room and shot the film. His arm was healed up so he got the cast saw. Bryan winced at the sight. Jack grinned and cut the cast off his arm.

Sam groaned and John rushed over. Jack got Bryan settled back in the bed and also came over to the cell. "Stay," said John and Jack to Dean at the same time when once again he tried to get up.

"Please dad. I need to see Sammy." John looked at his oldest son. He knew it was killing him not to be able to come over to his baby brother. He looked at Jack. "What do you think?"

"Okay Dean," said Jack, but you stay outside the cell understand?" said Jack.

"Yeah," said Dean. "Thanks."

Jack went over to unhook Dean's IV fluids and helped him over to where Sam was. He grabbed the bars and looked inside. Sam was so pale it scared him. "Hey bro," he said. Sam moved his head from side to side and opened his eyes. They locked on Dean, who held his breath, afraid of what he was going to do but he didn't glare, or sneer. He grinned. Dean grinned back.

"Hey," he said again.

"Dean," said Sam weakly, as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

"I'm here Sam," said Dean. "I'm right here." He went around to the door, but Jack wouldn't unlock it. "Please," Dean begged.

"Not yet," said Jack. "He's coming back Dean but he's not quite there yet. It won't be much longer."

"Dean," said Sam again.

"Come on Jack, he can't get me. He's tied up," said Dean.

"Yes he can and you know it," said Jack. Dean nodded but kept on staring at Jack. He looked at John, who also nodded and reluctantly Jack opened the door. Dean entered Sam's cell and went over to sit down beside him. Jack and John both followed right behind. If Sam was going to go crazy and attack Dean again, it wouldn't be as easy this time.

"Dean," said Sam for the third time. He brushed the hair out of his little brothers eyes. "I'm here Sam," he said and dropped his hand when Sam shrank back from his touch. "I'm right beside you. What do you need?"

"Why am I tied down? What happened?" Sam looked up to Dean with those big brown eyes of his and it almost broke his heart.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Dean.

"Will you untie me?" asked Sam. Dean looked at Jack who shook his head. He looked back down at his little brother. "I can't right now Sam, but I will soon. I promise. We want to make sure you're okay first." Sam didn't argue.  
He just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Sam!" said Dean nervously.

"He's okay Dean," said John. "He just went back to sleep, now come on." He helped his oldest son out of the cell and back to bed. Jack came over and hooked the IV fluids back up again and John went to close the cell door back.

"Feel better," asked Jack.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Dean.

"Welcome," answered Jack grinning. He looked at Tony. "Want to try to sit up for awhile? You've been flat on your back for days." Tony nodded and said, "think you can help me?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack and helped Tony to a sitting position. Tony looked at Bryan who had also fallen back asleep. "Am I going to be able to walk again Jack," he asked.

"Sure," answered Jack. "But you're going to have to heal up some first."

"I hate this!" said Tony. He was irritated and so damn frustrated.

"What's that," asked Jack.

"I'm not going to be of much help if I'm crippled!" said Tony.

"You'll only be crippled for awhile," said Jack. "You'll walk again."

"How bad are they?" asked Tony, as he looked down at his heavily bandaged ankles. Jack sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you Tony," he said. "They're bad. They're deep. I put 10 stitches in each ankle. You will walk again, but it's going to take a while. You're probably going to need some physical therapy to learn how." Tony winced and tried to get more comfortable.

"You hurting?" asked Jack. Tony nodded. "Want me to give you something for pain?" asked Jack and Tony nodded again and then looked at Bryan. Jack went to get the medicine, but kept his eyes on Tony.

"It wasn't his fault Tony," offered Jack.

"I know, but I know my partner. He's going to beat himself up over this. Even though I don't blame him for what happened, that's just what he does. He would never intentionally hurt anyone unless he had to, and with it being me he hurt, well, we just need to watch him. He'll try to do something stupid, like going after Alanya by himself," said Tony and Jack nodded. He gave Tony the pain medicine in his IV. Immediately he began to get sleepy. He jerked his head at Jack nervously. Jack held up his hands palms out.

"It's okay Tony," said Jack. He forgot that Tony may still be a little jumpy too right now. "It's narcotics. It's suppose to make you sleepy. Don't worry. Just rest." Tony nodded again and laid back.

Jack went over to the table and sat down again. John sat down opposite him. "Jack," he said. Jack looked at his friend. "You need to get some more rest yourself." Jack nodded. "We both do," he answered. "You're not looking so hot yourself." John shook his head. "I'll rest after you." Jack wanted to argue, but he was so tired. He agreed and went over to one of the beds in the treatment area to lay down.

"You try to sleep too John," said Jack. "I will when you wake up," answered John and grinned. "One of us needs to stay awake. It will only be a matter of time before Alanya comes back. I don't want to be caught off guard. I'll sleep when you wake up. I'm fine."

"Ok, but when I wake up we'll give Sam another transfusion. That one should do it. He's doing good. He should only need one more," said Jack. John nodded.

"Yeah but then we'll have to deal with all the guilt he's going to feel. He already don't want to be touched again, not even by Dean. It's not going to be easy. I know my son."

"Yeah, I know your son to," said Jack looking over at Sam. "Look let me sleep about 3 hours, then I'll let you. After that we'll give him the other transfusion." John nodded.

"Ok," he said. Jack laid down and dreamt of Brad.

He was in some kind of white room. There were no windows or doors. He was cuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. He had some type of drug flowing into an IV in his arm. Jack could tell it was a hypnotic because it put Brad into a dreamlike state. In his dream Jack walked over to him. "Brad?" he said cautiously. He didn't answer him. He didn't respond at all. Jack took his face in his hands and lifted it up so he could see his eyes. He focused on Jack and said, "Help me!"

"Where are you Brad?" asked Jack. "Help me find you." Brad didn't answer and Jack knew it was because of the drug so he unhooked the IV and gently patted his cheeks.

"Brad come on man," said Jack. "You have to help me to find you. Tell me where you are. Show me what you remember. Show me some landmarks so I can find you." Brad locked eyes with Jack and concentrated. Images began to form in Jack's mind. He saw water, big boats, a beach and a long peir and suddenly Jack gasped. He knew exactly where Brad was. He nodded.

"Okay Brad." said Jack. "Hang on. I'm coming to get you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jack shot straight up in the bed. He yelled and jumped up but then fell. "Jack!" said John running over and helping him up. He was sweating like crazy. His clothes were soaking wet and he breathing very heavily.

"My God Jack!" said John and grabbed him by the shoulders spinning him around to face him. He wasn't awake. His eyes were not focused, but John could tell that Jack was scared to death!

"Shit!" said John. "Jack!" He shook him hard and finally Jack woke up and his eyes focused. He saw John. "What is it?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong?" He shook him again just to make sure he was awake.

"Jack!" said John again.

"What?" answered Jack finally

"What's the matter with you?" asked John.

"Brad!" said Jack. "I know where he is!"

"What?" asked John. "How? Where is he?"

"I had a dream, only I don't think it was a dream. It was a vision. Brad is down by the docks at Virginia Beach. He's in an underground cargo holding room."

"How do you know that," asked John.

"In my vision, I saw him. He's cuffed to a chair John. He's hurt. He's hurt bad! He's also scared to death," said Jack.

"Alanya is an asshole!" said John agrily.

"Yeah he is," replied Jack, but he's giving Brad a drug. It's a hypnotic and it's putting him in a dreamlike state. We have to get him quick. Alanya's going to try to control him! If he don't kill him first, that is."

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"I saw what he's giving him. He's giving him too much. His heart can't take that amount, niether can his body. He's going to have a heart attack if we don't get to him! said Jack frantically. "We have to get him now! I've lived here all my life. I know exactly where he is. I use to work there when I was a kid. I know where he's holding him!"

"Okay," said John. "Just calm down. What about the others? You can't go by yourself and we can't leave them alone right now." Tony had also fallen asleep because of the pain medicine that Jack had given him but now he woke up and automatically looked to his partner. His eyes got wide as he looked at the empty bed.

"Jack," said Tony nervously.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Where's Bryan?" said Tony.

"What!" yelled Jack and John as they both spun around. Bryan was gone! The IV tubing was lying on the bed.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled John. "He was just here, not 10 minutes ago!"

"Shit!" said Jack and both ran outside to look for him. "BRYAN!!!!!!" they yelled. "Where are you!!!!"

Tony struggled to try to stand but couldn't and fell to the floor.

"Tony," said Dean and unhooked his own IV. He got up to help Tony back to the bed.

"NO!" yelled Tony. "I've got to go!"

"You can't Tony!" said Dean. "You can't walk."

"Bryan is gone to face off with Alanya by himself Dean, I've got to," said Tony frantically. "I knew he was going to do something stupid like this! I swear I'm going to kill his ass!" he said but Dean knew how Tony felt about Bryan. He was worried sick about his partner.

"Tony you can't walk," said Dean. "I'll go and help them. Stay here." Tony nodded and weakly Dean ran outside but saw that Jack and his dad were dragging him back. He grinned and looked at Tony.

"What?" asked Tony. He couldn't understand why Dean was grinning at a time like this. It irritated him.

"They caught him," said Dean.

"Huh," said Tony.

"They're dragging Bryan back and he's mad as hell." said Dean as he continued to grin. Tony blew out a breath and finally grinned himself.

"You sure," he asked Dean. His question was answered, however, when John shoved Bryan back into the clinic. "Get you're ass in there!" he said. "NOW!!" John was just as mad and so was Jack. John shoved him again.

"Stop pushing me!" warned Bryan which was answered when John got in his face and pushed him again. Bryan turned toward Tony and winced at the look on his partner's face. Tony had fire in his eyes.

"Where the hell did you think you were going!" yelled Tony. "What the hell was you thinking Bryan!"

"I was going to get Brad!" said Bryan.

"No you wasn't," replied Tony. "You were feeling guilty because of what happened to me and you were going to go face off with Alanya by yourself so you could get revenge!"

"No I wasn't," said Bryan. "I heard you all talking and I wanted to help."

"Bull," said Tony. "You're blaming yourself for what happened and I told you it wasn't your fault! You didn't do this to me! Alanya did! You were going after him but it wouldn't have worked Bryan. He would have killed you or worse, captured you and tortured you all over again! It wasn't you!"

"That don't make me feel any better Tony!" yelled Bryan, finally fessing up. "He used me to hurt you!"

"You didn't know what you were doing Bryan! You were possessed!" said Tony and Jack shoved him toward the bed. He was still mad apparently, thought Tony.

"Do not push me Jack!" yelled Bryan but Jack shoved him again. Bryan balled up his fist and turned on Jack.

"You want to hit me Bryan!" yelled Jack. "Go ahead! We are not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed! You are not a vigilante! Now lay your ass back down on that bed before I put you there!"

"What!" asked Bryan stunned.

"Now boys," said John calmly. "Play nice." Jack and Bryan just glared at each other. John separeted them both and stepped between them. "Calm down before you both do or say things that you'll be sorry for later." Jack backed off and John turned to Bryan and said more gently. "Bryan you scared the crap out of us. Okay?"

"Um, dad," said Dean and all eyes turned toward him.

"Oh God," said John. "Not again."

Dean had went over to check on his little brother. Somehow Sam had made a gun float over to him without the others knowing it. Sam had also got out of the cuffs and now had a gun pointed right at his older brothers head.

"Jack," said Sam. "I suggest you get over here right now and unlock this cell door. I want Dean inside. I don't want any arguments. Don't say a word." Sam cocked the gun. "You have 1 minute then I'm going to blow him all over this clinic. Dean closed his eyes. Quickly Jack walked over and unlocked the cell and backed off. Slowly Dean walked inside and Sam using his mind, slammed the door closed.

Dean waited. "Over here," said Sam and Dean walked over. He didn't say a word, he just did what Sam said.

"Take the cross off," said Sam and Dean obeyed and did what Sam asked.

"Very good Dean," said Sam.

"What now Sam," said Dean nervously. "You gonna kill me?" Sam shook his head because he got dizzy all of a sudden and a lot of images of him and this man flashed through his brain. Sam staggard and Dean knew there was hope.

"You and me are leaving," said Sam. Dean nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Forget it," said Jack. Sam turned and glared at Jack. John just watched. "You're not taking Dean out of here Sam," said Jack. "Not this time."

"It's okay," said Dean. "Jack, this is not demon Sam. I know my brother. He's scared, just like before. This is the Sam that is about to have a nervous breakdown." Dean looked right in Sam's eyes. "Do you know me?" he asked. Sam nodded. "You're Dean and you want to hurt me," he said.

"See," said Dean. "This is not a demon. This is my tortured brother, who has been through more hell then all of us put together. He's on the verge of a breakdown so it's okay." He turned back to Sam. "Sammy, listen to me." He took a step, but stopped when Sam backed up and raised the gun higher.

"I am Dean, but I don't want to hurt you, I never did. Alanya and Lothos has put that crap in your head remember? I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt yourself, but I don't want to leave this house either. Let's just go upstairs. The others will stay down here until you say. Won't you? He asked Jack, John and Bryan.

"No," said Jack.

"Jack," replied John. "Let Sam take Dean upstairs."

"He's not back all the way John. He still has Alanya in him. He needs another transfusion."

"I know he does, but no matter how many transfusions we give him, we're going to have to deal with this thing right here anyway. He had started to get better before, but then all this other shit happened to him. Ultimately, the one that's going to get Sam back will be Dean. I'm there father, and I love them both more than life itself, but Dean's the one that's always been there for Sam, not me. He's the one that's going to reach him, not any one of us." said John. "We can do all we know to do for Sam, but in the end it's going to be Dean that finally gets him back."

"I don't like it," said Jack but agreed.

"Sammy," said John. "Take him upstairs if you want. We'll stay down here. We will not try to come up until you say. You have my word son. Just please don't leave the house. Please don't take Dean away. I don't want to loose either one of you again. Sam thought a minute and then nodded.

"Fine," said Sam, but if I see any of you come upstairs, I'll take him and you'll never see him again."

"We understand," said Jack. "We'll stay down here." Sam nodded again and using his mind, opened the door. "Give me some handcuffs." he said and John handed him a pair and then stepped back. John and Dean locked eyes with each other as Sam cuffed his brothers hands behind his back and shoved him out of the cell, then he walked out. Jack raised and eyebrow.

"I told you," said Dean. "This is my baby brother, not a demon. He walked right through the salt and didn't even flinch. He's just scared Jack."

"Got that Dean, but he still needs another transfusion, okay? I'm telling you, Alanya isn't gone comepletely from him yet. Be careful." Dean nodded.

"MOVE!" said Sam and shoved Dean toward the basement steps. "Do not follow us," said Sam and shoved him upstairs and into the living room. He locked the basement door, so they couldn't come in that way and shoved Dean over and down onto the couch. Then Sam began to rub his head, and Dean thought it was the best thing he'd ever seen, it meant that Sam was in there again. He just had to be patient and convince him that he wasn't out to get him. He did it once and by God he would do it again. He'd get his brother back if it was the last thing he did. He just hoped and prayed that Sam didn't kill him before he

did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So tell me Dean." said Sam. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

"I don't," said Dean, trying to get more comfortable.

"You all do," replied Sam. He was no longer pointing the gun at Dean but he wasn't making any moves to put it down either. "No we don't Sam," he said. "Will you please take these cuffs off?"

"No, I won't," said Sam. "Just sit there. If you all don't want to hurt me, then why did you all have me tied up and in a cell?" asked Sam raising the gun. Dean shook his head and eyed the gun. "We didn't want you to hurt us." he said. "Sam I didn't want to tell you. Not yet. Not until you were back all the way."

"Tell me now," said Sam leaving Dean no choice. He took a deep breath and told Sam everything. He told him every single detail. He didn't leave out anything. He ended by telling him why he was tied down in the basement.

"I hurt you," said Sam. "I screwed your hands and feet to the wall! My own brother!"

"Sam," said Dean getting worried. Sam felt like he was going to throw up. Anger, guilt, sorrow and fear all rolled into one came crashing down on his shoulders full force. He staggared under the weight of it. Dean watched his brother come back all the way but didn't like what he saw. Sam was beginning to get hysterical.

"I tortured you!" said Sam not able to handle it.

"Sam!" said Dean, his worry beginning to turn into fear. Then it happened. Sam lost it. "I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" he said and ran to the bathroom where he hurled for what seemed like hours to Dean. Even when he was finished he still stayed in there and dry heaved for awhile.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean, getting up. Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" said Dean as he gasped. Sam was so pale and lifeless. He was dazed and just stared straight ahead. He still had spittle on his chin.

"NO!" said Dean. "Sam!" Dean watched in horror as Sam took the gun that he still had in his hands and placed it to his own head.

"Sammy don't!" said Dean. "DAD, GET UP HERE! NOW!!!!" He tried to calm down. He didn't want to freak Sam out anymore than he already was. He lowered his voice and slowly walked up to his brother.

"I'm sorry Dean," said Sam. "I'm sorry for everything." Dean looked at his brothers face. His eyes were wild and he looked like he was going into a deep depression.

"Sam don't," said Dean, calmer than he really was. "Put the gun damn gun down! You didn not do this to me. Alanya did! Please Sam, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't you Sam." Dean was frantic. Sam wasn't responding to him at all. He just stood there with that gun pointed at his head. Dean stepped a little closer. "Come on Sam," he said softly. Lothos is dead. He can't do this to you anymore. Please!"

"Dean!" yelled Jack. "The door's locked!"

Sam cocked the gun. "NO!" yelled Dean. "Break it down Jack! HURRY!" He hurled himself at Sam, handcuffs and all, just as Jack kicked in the door. The gun flew out of Sam's hand as Dean hit Sam square in the chest with his own body! Both fell crashing to the floor!

"DEAN!" yelled John as he rolled off his little brother and lay panting on his back. Jack checked Sam, and John helped Dean back to his feet and removed the handscuffs. Then went to get the gun and put it safely away in his waistband. "What happened Dean?" said Jack. He lifted up Sam's eyelids to peer inside then took a deep breath. He took his penlight and shone it into Sam's eyes and he immediately began to fight.

"NO!" yelled Sam. "Stop!"

"Easy Sam! It's okay! You're okay! Look, I put it away. I just had to see," said Jack and Sam just stared.

"What happened?" he asked Dean again. Dean rubbed his hands down his face. "I told him why he was tied up in the cell," answered Dean.

"What?" asked Jack. "Before he got the third transfusion?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "I had to Jack. He thought. He though we were all turning against him plus he pointed that gun at me again. Is he okay?"

"NO," replied Jack. "He's in shock. Dean, I don't know if he's going to be able to handle all the guilt he's feeling right now! Too much has happened to him."

Dean shook his head. "He'll be okay Jack." he said, determination written all over his face. "I had to tell him. He was starting that crap about us being his enemies again. But he's going to be okay!" Bryan had come up the stairs and looked inside at Sam lying on the floor. He shook his head and went back down. Dean pulled Jack to his feet and grabbed his shirt, getting in his face.

"You're not going to tie him up again and you're not putting him back in that cell!" said Dean. John placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He was shaking. Jack nodded and placed his hands over Dean's. He looked at the basement door and then back at Dean.

"I don't think we're going to have to," said Jack. He's still going to need the other transfusion okay?" Dean nodded and let Jack go.

"Listen, think you can get him on the couch?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah sure," answered Dean.

"Good," replied Jack. "Get him on the couch. Keep him covered up and warm. We'll be right back." Dean nodded and Jack and John went back downstairs to the basement to talk to Bryan. When they reached the bottom, Bryan looked at John, and then at Jack. He could see that both of them were still a little mad at him and he knew Tony was. He didn't have to look at him.

He blew out a breath. He went over to sit down on the bed, like Jack had told him to do earlier.

"I'm sorry Jack. Sorry John," he said. He looked at his partner. "Tony you were right. I wanted Alanya to pay for what he made me do to you. I was going after him. I can't believe I hurt you like this."

Tony was still very angry with Bryan but at his words, he softened toward him.

"Bryan you didn't do this to me man. Alanya did. He's the one I blame, not you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that."

Bryan grinned a little. "I guess until it sinks in. I have a tendency to be a little hard headed."

"You," said Tony with mocked surprised. "NO!"

"Shut up," said Bryan and frowned at his partner. It was music to Tony's ears. "I would never hurt you on purpose." he said.

"I know that Bryan, but if you had gotten to Alanya he would have grabbed you and killed you, or worse, tortured you again. That would have killed me. I love you like a brother man. I'd die for you." Bryan nodded. "Me too," he said and looked at Jack. I want to give Sam my blood next." Jack was about to protest but Bryan stopped him.

"I know I died about 2 days ago. I know I'm still weak, but Jack, both you and John have given Sam a pint of your blood. It's too soon for either of you to do it again. Dean can't because he still has a fever and Tony doesn't have the right blood type. Brad is not here right now. I do want to help you get him back. I do have the right type of blood. I need to do this. You have got to let me do this," he pleaded and reluctantly Jack agreed.

"When?" he asked.

"Whenever Sam's ready?" answered Bryan. "How is he?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out." said Jack and Bryan nodded. Jack and John held Tony between them and helped him upstairs. Sam was lying on the couch. Dean looked up.

"He's asleep," he said as he brushed his baby brothers hair out of his eyes. He went to sleep about 10 minutes ago. He don't look good Jack." They got Tony settled. Jack walked over and knealt down by Sam so he could check him. He took his vital signs and lifted his eyes lids again, then grinned.

"He's okay Dean,"said Jack and Dean let out the breath he was holding. "Bryan's going to give him a transfusion when he wakes back up again. You watch them all close. We'll be right back," said Jack.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"To get Brad." said Jack. Dean nodded and him and John left. They wouldn't let Bryan go this time because he needed to help Dean watch Tony and Sam. Dean looked at the door nervously. It was never a good thing to separate but he knew Brad would die if he didn't get help soon. Bryan placed an arm on Dean's shoulder and he looked up at him. "They'll be back Dean," he said. "All three of them." Dean nodded and turned his attention back to his brother.

Brad couldn't move. His body wouldn't work. He could not remember how long he'd been there. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't do anything. It was like he was paralyzed.

Alanya came inside and took some smelling salts and held them under Brad's nose to wake him up, then he backhanded him hard across the face busting his lip and nose. Blood poured from both.

"Please," said Brad weakly. He could hardly even form words anymore.

"Wake up Brad!" said Alanya and slapped him again. He grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back. He winced as pain exploded in his face.

Alanya walked behind him and placed the leather strap around his head again. He fitted the piece over his eyes that would force them to remain open and turned the lasars back on to strobe into his eyes. It hurt like hell, but Brad could not even scream anymore.

"NO!" he said as pain burst through his brain. Alanya laughed as he increased the rate that the drug would flow into his veins and attached electrical wires to his temples. He flipped a switch and Brad did scream as electricity flooded his head.

"Stop! Please!" he said again, but to no avail. Alanya was having too much fun. He knealt down to Brad's ear and said, "Stop? I'm just getting started. You're the only one I have right now Brad. I'll get the others so don't you worry about that, but you will take your's and their torture until I do!" He took a sharp knife and cut Brad's shirt off revealing his chest and back and snapped his fingers. Demons appeared and surrounded him. They would take turns torturing him while Alanya watched.

Jack and John pulled up to the docks. Both were loaded down with weapons as they made their way to the white room. Jack hoped he remembered where it was. He grinned when he found the shaft that led down to the room.

"You figure out how we're going to do this yet?" asked John.

"Not really. I just know we have to get Brad or he's going to die." They slowly continued descending down the shaft, piece by piece, careful not to alert anyone that they were there.

"What is is with you and Brad Jack," asked John. "I mean you care about people and will help anyone, but with Brad it's different."

"I know." said Jack. "I really don't know. I just feel connected to him some way. I want to help him. It's probably because he saved my life. I want to return the favor." John nodded as they reached the outside of the white room.

"Ok," said John. "You said it had no windows or doors, so how do we get inside without Alanya knowing it?" Both Jack and John pulled their weapons.

"It has panels. You just slide them open." said Jack and demonstrated by cracking one just enough for them to peak inside. Jack's eyes went cold when he saw Brad. John's too. They closed the panel back.

"Oh my God!" said Jack. John nodded and said, "My thoughts exactly." This was going to be harder than they thought.

Sam moaned and woke up. He opened his eyes. Dean had went into the kitchen to make coffee. Bryan came over to sit down by Sam. He shrank away. "Don't touch me!" said Sam.

"I won't Sam. I promise. You okay?" asked Bryan. Sam shook his head. "Where is Dean," he asked suddenly frantic.

"Take it easy Sam. Dean's in the kitchen making coffee. He's okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you." Sam nodded and sat up. He looked at Tony who was sitting on the other couch.

"Hey Sam," said Tony. Sam looked at Tony's ankle's and his eyes got wide.

"Did I do that to you too," he asked. Tony shook his head. "No," he said. "Alanya did." He looked at Bryan who looked away. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty. He was better though, thought Tony. For now anyway.

"Go check Dean!" said Sam.

"Sam, he's in..." said Bryan.

"Go check him!" yelled Sam with such conviction that Bryan immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Dean?" he asked.

"What," replied Dean, turning the coffee pot on.

"You okay," asked Bryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" asked Dean.

"You might want to let Sam know that," he said. Dean nodded and went to the living room and right over to his brother.

"Hey Sam," he said. "How are you feeling?" Dean noticed that Sam still didn't look to good. He was still so pale. He reached out to touch him, but Sam knocked his hand away.

"Don't!" said Sam. Dean sighed and dropped his hand. "I'm gonna touch you Sam. We've already been through this before. You were getting better. You're going to have to get used to being touched again because I'm not going to stop. Now, do you need anything?"

"Water," said Sam.

"I'll get it," said Bryan. "Tony want coffee?"

"Yeah," said Tony. Dean sat down beside his brother. "Doing ok?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Sam. Dean nodded and Sam got up.

"You're going to have to leave the door open," said Dean.

"Why? Am I a prisoner!" said Sam suddenly getting angry. Dean looked at him nervously.

"No, but I don't want you to try to hurt yourself again," said Dean. Sam was beginning to not act right. He was getting angry too easy. Dean knew what Jack said and was trying to be careful. Sam stormed over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut!

"Sam!" said Tony. Dean jumped up and ran over. "What are you doing?" he asked, but Sam didn't answer. "Open the door Sam," said Dean getting even more nervous than before. Still nothing. "Open the damn door Sam, or I'm going to knock it down!" Sam jerked the door open, grabbed Dean and pulled him inside, then slammed the door back again, locking it.

"Sam!" yelled Tony and tried to get up but he fell to the floor. "Bryan!" he yelled. Bryan ran into the living room.

"Tony," he said and rushed over to get his partner back on the couch. "What is it?" Bryan was getting scared.

"Sam has Dean in the bathroom!" said Tony and Bryan ran over. "Sam, open the door!" yelled Bryan. "Stay out Bryan!" warned Sam and slammed Dean against the wall hard. He winced and raised his hands, palms out.

"Sammy!" he said.

"Shut up Dean," said Sam. Dean closed his mouth. All he could think was that he should have listened to Jack.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Any ideas?" asked Jack.

"No," answered John, "You?"

"I've got one," said Alanya. Jack and John turned and found themselves pushed into the white room. "Welcome boys," he said delighted that he had more 'toys' to play with. He walked up to them both and removed all the weapons. Jack ran over to Brad.

"Brad," he said softly. Alanya turned the lasars off. Jack glared at him. "You're gonna kill him!" he said. Demons and spirits appeared everywhere and surrounded Jack and John. They looked around frantically, but there was no where for them to go. Jack turned back to Alanya.

"Did you hear me!" said Jack angrily. "If you don't stop that, you are going to kill him!"

"Oh well. It doesn't matter now. I have you two," said Alanya. "How did you find me Jack? What do you two think you're going to do?"

"Get Brad and get the hell out of here," said Jack defiantly, barely able to push down the rage he had for this creature. Demons grabbed John and shoved him back against the wall. They lifted up his casted hand and cut off the cast. John winced as he was chained to the wall.

"Get over there Jack and sit down!" said Alanya. "I'm about ready to snap and guess whose going to be the first to go?" He shoved Jack who did what he was told and sat down. He looked at John who was getting nervous because one of the demons was stroking his broken hand. He was afraid of what he was going to do.

"You just walked right through the front door?" asked Alanya surprised. "What do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

"Nothing," said Jack.

"Really?" asked Alanya and looked at the demons that had John. He got more nervous as one grabbed his broken hand. Alanya turned back to Jack.

"You sure?" asked Alany. Jack watched John, getting nervous himself. He didn't want John to be hurt again but he didn't want to tell Alanya what he was planning either.

"I'm sure," said Jack.

"You have until three Jack," said Alanya.

"One," said Alanya. Jack looked at John. The demon had begun to squeeze his hand. John winced.

"Two," said Alanya as the demon twisted it. John cried out!

"Three," said Alanya and was about to give a command to break it again when Jack stopped him.

"No!" said Jack. "Just wait, okay? I'm telling you the truth. I didn't even know if I'd remember how to get here." Alanya nodded.

"How did you know Brad was here?" asked Alanya, telling the demons to leave John alone for now. Jack looked at Brad. He looked awful. "I guessed," he said. He wasn't about to tell Alanya the truth about that. Alanya shook his head and said, "You're lying to me Jack."

"No I'm not," pleaded Jack. "It's the truth. I guessed. Please don't hurt them."

"Sam!" yelled Bryan. "Open this door now!" Dean was about to speak but Sam placed his hand over his mouth. "Ssshhhh," he said and let go. "Tell him you're okay."

Dean nodded. "I'm okay Bryan," he said.

"You sure," asked Bryan.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just don't do anything. Please," said Dean.

"Okay," said Bryan but stayed near the door.

"What's going on?" asked Tony worried.

"I don't know," replied Bryan. "I don't know if the demon or Sam has Dean. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Now what Sam?" asked Dean. Sam backed up so Dean could move. "Get over there and sit down!" Dean did as he was told. Sam took a knife that Jack had in the medicine cabinet and walked over to Dean who eyed it nervously but before he could get to him, Sam staggard and shook his head. More images of him and his brother flashed through his head. He grabbed it because it hurt.

"Sam?" asked Dean softly. He was getting concerned, not for himself, but for his little brother. "You okay?" Sam looked like he was about to pass out again, but instead he walked over and lifted Dean's chin making him look up at him. He dropped the knife. Dean let out a breath. Sam traced his mouth and the slight scar that was almost faded. He shook his head.

"What happened to your mouth?" asked Sam. He cocked his head. Dean winced. He had forgotten to tell Sam about that. He wasn't about to lie to him so he told him the truth. "Lothos sewed my mouth shut because I wouldn't be quiet," said Dean. Sam glared.

"Was he in me when he did it. Did I do that to you too," asked Sam sorrowful, the guilt weighing heavy until he didn't think he could stand it anymore. Dean watched him closely. He was already about to loose it again. Dean could tell. Slowly he got to his feet. "It wasn't your fault Sam. You couldn't help it." Sam nodded and picked up the knife.

"What are you going to do?" asked Dean getting worried but not for himself. Sam didn't want to hurt him, not right now anyway. He was afraid he was going to hurt himself though.

Sam stared, horrified that he would do this to his brother. "Is that why you made me a prisoner," he said and raised the knife to point it at Dean. Maybe he does want to hurt me, thought Dean and eyed it.

"You're not a prisoner Sam. You're my brother. We tied you up and put you in that cell not because of you, okay, but because you had been turned into a demon. We didn't want you to hurt us and we didn't want you to leave until we got you back. We were not holding you prisoner then and we're not holding you prisoner now. We want to help you Sam. We care about you now give me the knife," said Dean.

"Is that the truth?" asked Sam.

"That's the truth," answerd Dean. "You know I wouldn't lie to you and nobody here wants to hurt you." He took a step and carfully took the knife out of his brothers hand and put it in his waistband. He took another step and Sam jerked back like he'd been slapped and backed up.

"I'm going to touch you Sam," said Dean. "You might as well get use to it." He reached out, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"Damn it Sam!" said Dean getting angry himself now. "I'm going to touch you. You've never had a problem with being touched until all this crap happened to you. I'm going to touch you! Understand!" Sam winced and Dean softened his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but you're making me crazy! I don't want to hurt you Sam. You're my brother. I just want to touch you!" said Dean and reached out again.

"NO!" yelled Sam and shoved Dean backwards. He crashed into the shelves over the toilet, then fell down on the seat. The shelf crashed to the floor and Dean looked at Sam. He was hurt and Sam knew it. He shook his head.

"Dean," he said.

"You're breaking a promise to me Sam!" said Dean.

"What promise?" asked Sam.

"You promised me you wouldn't be afraid of me anymore. Remember!" It wasn't a question. Sam winced and staggard again. He just looked at his brother, more visions coming into his head. Visions of Dean taking a bullet that was meant for him and almost dying from it. He remembered how he had been afraid of Dean because they had brainswashed him and how he promised Dean he wouldn't be anymore.

Dean got slowly back up to his feet and made his way over to his brother. "You promised me Sam. He backed up and shook his head. Dean lifted his hand. Sam flinched but didn't push him away. "I will not hurt you Sam."

Sam took a step toward his brother. "Promise," he said as he began to staggar again. Dean reached over and unlocked the door.

"Yeah," said Dean. "I promise."

"Am I still a demon?" asked Sam.

"No, and we're going to make sure you're not ever one again. Bryan is going to give you your last tranfusion as soon as I get you out of here. You'll be okay Sammy. I promise. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

Sam nodded and finally let Dean touch him. It made him nervous but it was a start, he thought. Dean brushed the hair out of his baby brothers eyes and then caught him as he fell unconscious into his big brother's arms. Bryan came inside. Dean picked Sam up and took him back over to the couch. He laid him down and covered him up.

"You okay," asked Bryan.

"Yeah. You know how to give a damn transfusion."

Bryan nodded. "I've watched. We both have IV's so I just have to connect the tubing and let it flow."

"Do it," said Dean. "I don't want to wait anymore." Bryan nodded, went downstairs and came back with the tubing. He sat down beside Sam and Dean attached it to the two men and opened he clamp. He watched as Bryan's blood flowed into his brothers arm. Sam didn't go into seizures this time. He just got the transfusion. Bryan and Dean grinned at each other and 30 minutes later it was finished. Sam lay sleeping peacefully, no jerking or anyting.

"Well at least he's no longer a demon," he said.

"Yeah," said Dean. "Now we just have to deal with this other crap."

"He'll be okay Dean," said Bryan. "Sam's strong." Dean nodded.

"I just thought of something," he said.

"What's that?" asked Bryan.

"Jack's gonna be pissed that we gave him the third transfusion without him being here," said Dean. Bryan grinned and said "I know." Tony just shook his head and said, "Just please move me out of the line of fire." They all laughed as Sam slept. It was a step in the right direction

"You okay," asked Bryan as Dean covered Sam back up to keep him warm.

"I'm going to kill Alanya Bryan," said Dean looking down at his brother. "I'm going to kill him for what he's done to Sam." Tony watched the two from the couch. He was worried about Dean. He didn't like the way he looked at all. He was flushed and he had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't even have to touch him to know he was getting sick all over again.

"Dean are you okay," asked Bryan again. He also didn't like the way he looked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I think Sam came over some type of hurdle just now. He let me touch him, but he's so afraid. He don't trust anybody, and I think he's still very close to having that breakdown."

"He's gonna be okay Dean," said Bryan. "You said it yourself. Sam is strong."

"Yeah I know, but he's been through so much for so long. I think Alanya wants to drive him crazy and I'm afraid it's working," said Dean.

"We're not going to let Sam go crazy," declared Tony. "That's a promise."

"Did he try to hurt you?" asked Bryan.

"No," answered Dean, "but he's scared and all the guilt he's feeling is killing him. I don't know how to help him." Dean was at the end of his ropes. He was frustrated and so damn tired. He wished this was all over and they could go back to just hunting evil and destroying it, like they'd been trained. This being the hunted was for the birds.

"You're helping him more than you know," replied Bryan. "He's going to be okay." Dean nodded and sat down by his little brother. "Want some coffee?" Dean nodded again and Bryan went to get it.

"I can always tell when my children are lying to me," said Alanya as he circled Jack's chair. He had his chin down on his chest and John thought that he'd passed out. If he had, they were all in some deep shit, he thought.

"Jack," said Alanya and lifted his chin. Jack furiously threw his mind at Alanya who wasn't expecting it. He was thrown all the way across the room and crashed into the back wall with a thud. Jack pinned him there and jumped up. "I AM NOT YOUR CHILD!" he screamed. Alanya glared at Jack, then grinned and disappeared along with all the other demons. The chains fell off of John's hands and he cradled his broken one and made his way to Brad.

Jack took off all the machines and unhooked the IV and the cuffs and laid Brad down on the floor so he could get a better look at him. His eyes were opened, but he was dazed, almost detached and in a trance. He wasn't moving at all. "Brad," he said and patted his cheeks gently trying to get him to wake up. "Come on Brad. Wake up," he said. John took some smelling salts and held them under Brad's nose. He scrunched it up and then gasped. His eyes came into focus and he saw Jack. It was the best thing he'd ever laid eyes on, he thought.

"Jack," said Brad weakly, barely able to even form the word.

"I'm here Brad," said Jack. "We've got you. You're okay. You're safe now."

"What...the hell...took...you so...long?" he asked. Jack grinned down at him. "I couldn't find you. I tried but I didn't know where you were." Brad attempted to nod but it hurt to move his head. It hurt to move anything, he thought.

"I...can't...move," he told Jack.

"You will. Just give it time. That drug needs to wear off," said Jack.

"Jack," tried Brad again.

"Sshhh," said Jack. "I don't want you to talk. I want you to conserve your energy. We're going to get you out of here okay." He got concerned when he didn't answer. "Brad," he asked nervously.

"You...told...me...not to...talk," said Brad. Jack grinned again. "Right, I forgot. I'm not use to people actually doing what I say without a fight." He looked at John who was grinning. "Don't start," he said to John. "Are you going to be able to help me?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I use my good hand," said John. Jack nodded and pulled Brad up to his feet. He couldn't stand but with Jack on one side and John on the other, they did okay. They got him out to the Impala and laid him in the back seat. John covered him up, then climbed in the drivers seat while Jack climbed in the passenger seat.

"What are you thinking," asked John when Jack didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I was thinking how that was way to easy," said Jack.

"Yeah me to," said John as they drove back to Jack's house.

Dean rubbed his head, and Bryan looked worriedly at him. He walked over to feel his head and Dean slapped his hand away. "I'm fine Bryan."

"Okay. Sam," said Bryan. Dean looked up at Bryan who was grinning. It caused Dean to grin back. "Sorry," he said and let Bryan feel his forehead. "You're burning up again Dean," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it," said Dean.

"Lay down and rest," said Bryan but Dean shook his head. "No. Sam," he said.

"I'll watch him. If he wakes up I'll let you know. Tony's already back asleep," replied Bryan.

"I'm okay," said Dean. Bryan took in a deep breath and took Dean by the arm and led him over to the love seat.

"Bryan," said Dean getting angry.

"Lay down Dean," said Bryan firmly.

"No, I..." atttempted Dean.

"Lay down," said Bryan again.

"Listen Bryan. I don't need..." said Dean but Bryan cut him off.

"Oh yes you do," replied Bryan. "You have as long as I've known your ass. You're as stubborn as Tony now lay down!" Dean glared at Bryan who lifted his eyebrows. "Shit," said Dean angrily and plopped himself down on the love seat.

"Good," said Bryan. "If Sam wakes up I'll get you up, I promise." Dean nodded. He'd never admit, but he was thankful to his friends. Him and Sam didn't get that many in there line of work but Tony, Bryan, Jack and now Brad have all been through hell with them and didn't leave him so he was thankful, but wouldn't let Bryan know it. He fell asleep instantly. Bryan covered him up and then Tony. He brushed the hair at Sam's eyes and made sure he was covered up also then went into the kitchen for coffee. He sat down at the table and watched all three of them while they slept. "We've been here before my friends and kept an eye out for them.

He jumped up when he heard a car and rushed outside as John and Jack helped Brad out of the back. John was having a real hard time, so Bryan ran down the stairs and took Brad from him.

"Thanks," said John.

"Welcome," replied Bryan as he helped Jack get Brad into the clinic and over to the treatment area. "How is he?"

"Don't know yet," said Jack. "What about the others?"

Bryan looked towared the stairs. "Asleep," he said. Jack nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay," said Jack. He finally, after what seemed liked hours, got Brad stabilized. "We're going to move Brad into the cell."

"What? Why?" asked Bryan.

"Because it was too easy to get away from Alanya and I want to make sure that Brad's Brad when he wakes up. He had that damn eyepiece on and I don't know how long the lasars were shot into his eyes plus, Alanya gave him a drug, a hypnotic. and I just want to be sure," said Jack.

"Well I can understand that considering everything that has happened," said Bryan.

"Yeah," answered Jack. "When I get him stabilized, I need to put the cast back on John's hand and give Sam the third transfusion."

"Um, Sam's been taken care of," said Bryan and cleared his throat. "Here let me help."

"Thanks," said Jack. "What do you mean Sam's been taken care of?" Bryan helped him to get Brad into the cell. "I gave him the transfusion," said Bryan, and winced when Jack gave him that look.

"You did what?" asked John as Jack just continued to stare. Bryan took a deep breath. "Sam locked himself in the bathroom with Dean. We thought he was going to hurt him, but it wasn't demon Sam, it was our Sam. He's scared to death Jack and he won't let anybody near him, anyway, when Dean was finally able to touch him, he passed out again and we gave him the blood while he was unconscious. He wasn't going to let us if he was awake," said Bryan.

"What if you did something wrong?" asked Jack and took off up the stairs. Bryan closed and locked the cell door and followed him, John right on their tail.

"What am I going to do wrong? We both have IV's. I've watched you enough over the years to know how to hook up the tubing and open the clamps," said Bryan.

Jack went straight to Sam and knelt down. John grabbed Bryan and turned him to face him. His eyes were flashing. "If you've hurt my son Bryan so help me!"

"I haven't hurt him," protested Bryan. "I've seen Jack do it a thousand times."

"He's okay John," said Jack. "Bryan did good." John let him go.

"Did he have seizures," asked Jack.

"No, not this time," said Bryan. "He had no trouble with the transfusion at all."

"You did good Bryan," said Jack and John nodded and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Bryan.

"How's Dean and Tony?" asked Jack.

"Dean has a fever but Tony's okay. I changed both of their dressings a little while ago." Jack nodded and went to Dean to feel his head. Dean jumped as soon as he was touched and came up swinging. Jack jumped back and threw his hands up. "DEAN!" he said. "It's okay. It's me! Take it easy!" Dean fell back against the pillows.

"Sorry," he said.

"Are you okay," asked Jack. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel good at all," said Dean making Jack very nervous. He felt his head.

"You're burning up again!" said Jack not believing it. Dean closed his eyes..

"Dean?" said Jack kneeling down. He didn't answer him. "Bryan will you get me a thermometer?" Bryan nodded and handed him one out of Jack's bag.

"Dean," said Jack again and Dean barely opened his eyes. They were glassy and his skin was flushed. "Open you're mouth for me." He did as he was told and Jack inserted the thermometer and then checked the rest of his vital signs. They were okay, but his temp was 105. "Shit!" said Jack.

"What?" asked John getting worried about his eldest.

"His fever is high again. I'm going to have to give him more antibioticts." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"You're exhausted Jack. You need to rest."

"I can't. Dean needs medicine. I'm just not believing this. His fever is too high. I'll be right back," said Jack and went downstairs to the clinic to get the medicine he needed and then he gasped when he practically ran into Alanya. He stepped back cautiously. Alanya was fuming and Jack knew he was in trouble. Before he could even yell out Alanya was on him!

"Wonder why it was so easy for you to get away Jack?" he asked him, rage clear in his voice as he backed Jack into one of the cabinets. "You really think I'm going to let you go that easy?. I have you all under one roof and I've sealed your house so no one can escape." Jack looked at the hole that Alanya had placed in his wall earlier. It had bars of light over it.

"Are you tired yet Jack," said Alanya and slammed him against the cabinets hurting his back. "I sure hope so."

"Alanya please," said Jack. "Let the others go."

"No," said Alanya simply and snapped his fingers. Brad opened his eyes, the cell door opened up and he stepped out but it wasn't what Alanya expected. Brad glared at Alanya. "I want you to leave Jack alone," said Brad dangerously.

"Do you now," said Alanya. "Well that's just too damn bad. I see you made it through your little ordeal too." Alanya pushed him back into the cell with his mind and slammed the door shut, locking him inside. "I'll deal with you later," he said. "Come with me!" he said and grabbed Jack, shoving him toward the stairs.

"Jack what took you so long," said John. "My son is..." He stopped short and stared as Alanya shoved Jack into the living room.

"Hello boys," said Alanya and threw Bryan back when he lunged at him. Tony and Sam were both still asleep. Dean jumped weakly to his feet to stand in front of his brother, along with his dad, who had to practically hold Dean up.

"Did you miss me," asked Alanya.

"What the hell do you want!" yelled John.

"All of you," said Alanya full of anger and hatred. "Did you really think I was just going to leave you alone? I've got you all right here under one roof. The house has been sealed shut. You can't get out unless I let you and the phones have been disconnected. Your cell phones won't work either so you can forget trying to call somebody. You're all my prisoners. I'm through playing games!" He grabbed Jack and pulled him back toward him and placed and arm around his neck. "If you try anything Jack, I'll kill them one at a time while you watch. Understand!" Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Jack and Brad are both going to be downstairs with me. I'll be back for you soon. He looked at Dean who was guarding his brother and bore into his head with his mind. Dean screamed and hit his knees as pain exploded inside his head like a stick of dynamite. He was having a hard time concentrating and he couldn't see straight. "You're sick Dean," said Alanya grinning and Dean winced.

"Dean," said John. He was still on his knee's but started to fall. John caught his son as he laid down on his back. He was having trouble breathing. He began to get congested and his chest had a rattle in it. He grabbed his head and tried to push back the pain.

"NO!" said Jack wanting to go over to him, but Alanya wouldn't let him. Dean had begun to sweat profusely. Alanya walked over to Sam and looked down at him. John stepped between him and his youngest son and glared.

"You leave him alone!" he said. "He's been through enough of your stupid crap!" John found himself thrown backwards as Alanya simply flicked a finger. He could feel Jack's power as he began to concentrate. He whirled around and put his hand on Sam's head. "Don't Jack!" he warned and Jack stopped. He didn't have a choice. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He stared up into Alanya's hateful ones in shock and pure fear.

"No," said Dean weakly and tried to get to his feet, but Alanya placed a foot on top of his chest and pushed him back down. He looked at Sam and let him go. He wasn't ready for him yet. Sam closed his eyes and Alanya went back over to Jack.

"Don't follow me downstairs or I'll kill him and Brad," said Alanya and shoved Jack back to the door of the basement.

"Wait!" said Bryan. "Let him stay up here. Let us bring Brad up here. You said we can't get out so we can't escape."

"I would Bryan, but I owe this one something," said Alanya and pushed Jack hard. He screamed as he tumbled head first down the stairs!

"NO!" yelled Bryan and was about to lunge at the demon again. Alanya sneered, "Do you care about Jack!" he asked quickly. Bryan stopped where he was. "Yes," he said.

"Want him to live!" asked Alanya? Bryan nodded. "Then do not follow me!". He stormed downstairs. Jack was lying at the bottom. He was dazed where his head hit the railing.

"Jack!" said Brad shaking the bars.

Jack looked up as Alanya came down the stairs. "That's for throwing me against the wall and pinning me there in the white room! Get the hell up!" Jack struggled to his feet. He was suprised that after the fall there was nothing broken. "You pushed me down the stairs," said Jack.

"Be glad that's all I did," said Alanya and shoved him towared the cell. He opened it with his mind and pushed Jack inside with Brad then slammed the door closed locking them both inside. "Go sit down!" said Alanya. Jack and Brad did as they were told. Alanya began going through the cabinets seeing what all kinds of things Jack had in his clinic.

"Dean!" said John. Him and Bryan helped Dean back on the love seat. He could hardly stand up. He was in so much pain. He had also began to cough and his chest hurt.

Bryan ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was sealed tight. He went over to raise the windows but they wouldn't budge. John picked up a chair and threw it at one of them, but it just bounced off the glass. It was no use. They were trapped inside with no way out. He tried the phones but they wouldn't work, not even their cell phones. They were cut off from the rest of the world. John ran back over to Dean who was writhing because he was in so much pain.

"Dean," said John and touched his son's head. It was very hot, hotter than before, if that were possible. The fever was also making him delirious. He looked at these people and wondered who they were and what they wanted.

"Dean,' siad Bryan but he didn't answer. He just stared at him. He looked around the whole room but he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He was so confused and somewhat disoriented.

Alanya reappeared. Both John and Bryan jumped up.

"Leave them alone!" said Bryan.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need another one of you to come downstairs with me," he said, his eyes resting on Tony who shook his head.

"Forget it!" yelled Bryan. "He's not going anywhere! He can't even walk!"

"Yeah, you really did a number on him didn't you?" said Alanya hitting a sore spot with Bryan. The guilt came flooding back

"Bryan didn't do this to me you bastard, YOU DID!" Alanya slapped him hard across the face. Tony saw stars and tasted blood, but he refused to cry out. He glared at Alanya. He was afraid, but he'd never let him know that.

"No!" said Bryan as Alanya picked Tony up, fireman style like he didn't weigh anything. "You're not taking him!"

"Yes I am. He'll be downstairs with Jack and Brad. I'm going to have some fun. If you don't won't me to hurt them, the rest of you will stay up here," said Alanya and disappeared down the stairs with Tony. He carried him over to the treatment area and threw him uncaringly onto a bed. He had to catch himself to keep from going off the other side. "Now, I'm going to start with you!" said Alanya.

"Stop it Alanya!" yelled Jack as he strapped him down to the bed. "Leave him alone! Please!" Tony looked frantically up at Alanya as he took a pair of scissors and cut his shirt off. He jerked off the material and Tony laid there bare chested afraid of what Alanya was going to do to him.

"Are you scared Tony," asked Alanya, "you should be you know because I'm very pissed off!" Tony shook his head. He tried to get away but couldn't move because of the restraints. He closed his eyes, pushing down the panic as Alanya brought over a scalpel and laid it at Tony's head. He took some more surgical equipment and also laid it on the table by his bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Tony fearfully.

"Surgery," said Alanya. "I'm going to make sure you feel everything though."

"Alanya please don't hurt him! Please!" yelled Jack. He wanted to stop Alanya but was afraid he would start killing people if he did.

"Don't worry Tony," said Alanya. "I don't plan on doing anything unless somebody gives me a reason. Want to give me a reason Jack? How about you Brad? Please give me a reason." Neither one of them said a word. Alanya put some other things on the table by Tony.

Bryan took off for the basement, but John grabbed him. "NO Bryan," he said.

"What do you mean no!" yelled Bryan.

"He'll kill them if we go down there. We'll get them back. I promise said John, but Bryan didn't want to here it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"He's not keeping Tony down there," proclaimed Bryan. "He already can't walk, what else does he want with him?"

"My guess is to keep us up here and to keep Jack from using his powers," said John. "You know he'll hurt them if we go down there."

"I'm not leaving them down there with that Maniac!" said Bryan.

"Me either," said John, "but we have to be smart and not just storm down there. That's what he wants." Sam moaned again and John rushed over to his youngest son's side.

"Sam," he said gently.

"Dad," replied Sam.

"I'm here Sammy," said John, but didn't try to touch him.

"Where's Dean?" he asked.

"He's right over here beside you. He's pretty sick," said John.

"What's wrong with him," said Sam suddenly alarmed. He sat up.

"Easy Sam," said John. "Don't move to fast." Sam looked at Dean. He could tell he was very sick. His breathing was heavy and he was wheezing.

"What's wrong with my brother!" said Sam getting worried. He stared at him in shock and went over to him. "Dean," he said and winced at how hot he was. Sam shook his head. "Did I do that to him too?" he asked.

"No Sammy," said John. "Alanya did. You didn't have anything to do with it." Sam nodded but somehow inside his heart he felt like it was his fault. "I'm sorry Dean," he said. He went back over to sit down. John looked at Bryan for help. Bryan walked over to Sam and sat down beside him. Sam started to move away.

"I'm not going to touch you Sam, but I want you to listen to me. None of this is your fault. I want you to stop thinking like that. It's going to kill you." Bryan changed his mind and reached out because he wanted to touch him but Sam slapped his hand away and jumped up. "Okay Sam," he said, "but you're going to have to get over this okay? Lothos and Alanya hurt you, not us. We wouldn't do that. You didn't use to have any problem with people touching you but now you want even let the ones that care about you touch you. You're going to have to stop that." Sam nodded.

"I'm trying," he said.

"I know," answered Bryan, "and you're doing better." Bryan walked over to him. "Let me touch you now. The best way to get over something is to let people do what you're afraid of." Sam thought a minute then nodded again. Slowly Bryan reached out and touched Sam's shoulders. Sam let him and grinned. Bryan grinned back. "Good," he said.

"Sammy," said John. Sam looked sorrowful at his dad. "I'm going to hug you." Sam started to protest but looked at Bryan who nodded. John opened his arms and Sam ran into them and buried his face in his dad's shoulder and cried. All the hurt, guilt and anger rolled to the surface and he cried like his heart was breaking. He was crying so hard that his body was racked with sobs. John held on to his son for dear life and let him cry it out. When he was finshed he helped him to sit back down and he and Bryan sat on either side of him.

"Better," said John. Sam nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks. I feel different"

"Different how?" asked Bryan.

"Stronger," said Sam. "Not as helpless. I'll be okay." He got up and walked over to sit down by his brother. John grinned at his two sons. "I know you will Sam. I have no doubts about it," he thought but kept it to himself.

"Sam, none of this is your fault," said John. "Bryan's telling you the truth. Dean is going to be okay, so are you and everyone else." Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

"Alanya please let me go check on Dean. He's sick. He needs some medicine or he's going to die!" said Jack.

"Let him," said Alanya as he checked the straps on Tony's hands.

"NO!" said Jack and pulled out a card he didn't really want to play. "You can't torture him if he's dead and that is what you want isn't it?" Alanya thought for a minute then went over to the cell. "Get back," he said. Jack and Brad moved back. Alanya opened the door. "Get out here Jack," he said. He came out of the cell. Alanya grabbed his arm and slammed the door back, then he shoved Jack against it. "You have 15 minutes to get up there, do what you have to do, and get back here. Understand!" Jack nodded. Alanya let him go and Jack grabbed the medicine and things that he needed.

"If you're not back in 15 minutes, I'll kill Tony. If you're not back in 20, I'll kill Brad. If you try anything at all Jack, I'll kill them both a whole lot sooner. Do you understand me!" said Alanya.

"Yes," said Jack defeated. He was going to use his powers to get them out of there, but he couldn't, not now, not with his friends lives at stake.

"Go!" replied Alanya. Jack ran up the stairs. Bryan jumped up as he ran into the room. "Jack," he said. "You okay."

"I'm fine!" said Jack and headed straight for Dean. He was acting wild so Bryan grabbed him and turned him to face him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "When he pushed you down those stairs, I thought you broke your neck."

"I'm fine Bryan. Let me go," said Jack. He knew he sounded short but didn't mean to. He was just trying to get through and get back downstairs before Alanya did something to Tony or Brad. He tried to shove Bryan away, but he kept a hold on him.

"What is it?" said Bryan.

"I only have 15 minutes to give Dean this medicine and get back downstairs. If I don't make it he's going to kill Tony and Brad." Bryan's eyes went stone cold with anger but he let Jack go. He knew full well that Alanya would do it if Jack didn't make it back in time. Jack administered the medicine to Dean then turned back to his friend.

"Listen Bryan. There are several bags of ice in my freezer. Run a tub full of cold water, pour a bag of ice in it, strip Dean down and get him in the tub. You've got to get his fever down or he's going to die. I have to go!" said Jack and headed back to the basement.

"Wait a minute Jack," said John standing in his way.

"I can't John. It's been 14 minutes. Please. He's not kidding. Get out of my way!" John nodded and stood aside. Jack ran back downstairs just as Alanya started to cut Tony's throat.

"WAIT!" yelled Jack. "I'm back!" Alanya glared at Jack and laid the scalpel back down. Tony let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes.

"Good thing!" said Alanya. "You almost lost your friend." He grabbed Jack and shoved him back over to the cell. He opened the door and pushed him inside locking the door back. "I'll be back," said Alanya. "You all had better be right here when I do. I'll know if you're not and then there will be hell to pay. Jack so help me if you use your powers while I'm gone you'll watch them all die one by one." Alanya disappeared.

"Tony are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Yeah but that was close," said Tony.

"I know. Bryan and John stopped me. Sorry," said Jack.

"It's okay," replied Tony.

Jack went over to sit down by Brad. "How about you? You doing okay?"

"Yeah," said Brad. "I just feel detached. I'm tired. I can't seem to concentrate."

"I know. It's the drug," said Jack. "You'll get better."

"I know," answered Brad but how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know," said Jack honestly, but we'll find a away."

Bryan finished filling up the tub with water and John went to get one of the bags of ice, then they both went to get Dean.

"Dean," said John feeling of his son's forehead. Dean weakly opened his eyes. "We're going to get you in a cold bath okay? Dean looked at this man. What was he talking about? John cocked his head. "Son do you know me?" Dean looked closer and nodded. "Dad," he said. John grinned. "That's right. You're fever is high. We're going to put you in a bathtub of cold water to bring it down. Dean nodded. John and Bryan helped him up to this feet and into the bathroom. They stripped him down to his shorts. Alarm bells started going off in his head. They tried to place him in the tub but he winced.

"NO!" he said and pushed them both away.

"It's okay Dean. We need to get your fever down," said John, but Dean was delirious and didn't know what they were trying to do. "I'm not getting in there," he said.

"Why not?" asked Bryan getting nervous all over again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What the hell do you want to do to me," yelled Dean.

"Nothing Dean. We just want to help you. You're fever is high. We need to get it down," said John not really believing that now Dean was beginning to freak out.

"By drowning me," Dean yelled and clenched his fist at his side. "Are you crazy!"

"What," asked Bryan? "No we're not trying to drown you. Like we said, we're trying to get your fever down. Its way too high. You're delirious Dean. Let us help you." He reached out but Dean shoved Bryan out of the way and pushed John through the door and back out into the living room.

"Dean!" said John nervously. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"It's the fever John," said Bryan trying to remain calm. He's delirious. Dean?" he said more softly but Dean grabbed Sam and jerked him to his feet. He held him in front of him. Sam started to fight to get away. "Be still Sam or I'll snap your neck," warned Dean. Sam went dead still.

"Ok," said Bryan holding up his hands. "Just wait a minute." He raised his hands palms out. Dean pulled Sam back to him and tightened his grip around his neck.

John swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Dean," he said softly. He could see the terror in Sam's eyes. Dean was doing exactly what he had been afraid that he would do. Apparently Alanya had a plan to push him over the edge. Sam closed his eyes. He would either snap now or he would help Dean. He decided to push down the panic and help his brother. Dean had always been there for him, now Sam would have to be there for Dean.

"Dean," said Sam raising his hands.

"Shut up Sammy," shouted Dean.

"Dean let Sam go okay?" said Bryan calmly. "He's you're brother man and he's already afraid. Remember?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut. Bryan continued. "If you hurt him now, you'll never forgive yourself and you know it and Alanya will succeed in driving him crazy. Is that what you want?" Dean didn't answer but when Bryan took a step toward him, he backed up taking Sam with him.

"You promised me you would never hurt me Dean," said Sam, his voice shaking, but he knew that not only would Dean be the one to reach him, Sam would be the only one to reach his brother. John knew it to. It was always Sam and Dean. They were always the ones that had been there for the other, so John just watched and hoped Sam could handle this.

"You promised me Dean. Are you going to break that promise now?"

"They want to drown me," yelled Dean in Sam's ear. He flinched. Dean's face was beet red and his breathing was getting labored. Sam knew that his fever was getting higher.

"No they're not Dean," said Sam more calmly than he felt. "They're trying to help you. You're sick man. What did Alanya do to you?" Sam was trying his best to hold it together but the truth was he was scared to death. "He's put something on you, some kind of spirit. Please let dad and Bryan help you!"

Yes Sam was scared to death, but he knew deep down that Dean would never hurt him. He was trying to hold on to that so he didn't go insane. Dean needed him now and by God he wouldn't let his big brother down. Dean had made Sam a promise and he never broke a promise he'd made to him. Now if he could just stay calm and hold it together himself.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "I'm going upstairs and you're coming with me!" He looked at the two men standing before him. "You two stay away!"

"DEAN!" said John and locked eyes with Sam. He seemed okay right now but with the state of mind that he'd been in lately, he wasn't sure how long it would last. "Come on son," he said. "Let your brother go."

"No. He's coming with me!" said Dean angrily and backed to the stairs. When he reached them he shoved Sam up them and into Jack's bedroom.

"Well hell!" proclaimed Bryan. "This is just frigging fantastic! We finally start to get Sam back but we loose Dean! Can this get any worse!"

"Yeah it can," said John as he looked toward the stairs.

"HOW!" asked Bryan incredulously?

"Dean get's mean when he get's scared. Right now he's delirious with that fever. God if he hurts Sam right now he'll snap! He's so close to the edge Bryan. He's afraid of his brother. He's afraid of everything and everyone. If Dean hurts him rim now we'll loose Sam for good. He'll go crazy. Alanya will get what he wants." He shook his head and went over to sit down. Bryan just looked at him for a few minutes.

"Shit," he said finally. "Look John. Sam will be okay. He looked better and he's acting better. He'll be able to help Dean."

"He's going to have to because Dean will kill him if he don't. We've got to get that fever down. If we do then he'll be okay." For a few minutes John just sat there. Then he screamed. "Son of a bitch!"

"What," asked Bryan.

"Both of my sons are going crazy! One from all that's happened to him and one from a damn high fever!" John replied angrily. Bryan placed his hand on his shoulder. "They'll be okay John," he said. "They're both strong kids."

"I hope so," replied John and rubbed his hands down his face.

Upstairs, Dean shoved Sam over to the bed and made him sit down. "Don't move," he said ominously.

"I won't," replied Sam. "I promise." Dean went through Jack's drawers and closet. Sam gasped when he found a gun and pulled it out, then just looked when he also found a pair of handcuffs. Sam watched as Dean loaded the gun.

"Dean," he said softly.

"Shut up!" yelled Dean. "Don't talk to me."

"You made me a promise Dean, remember?" asked Sam. Dean looked at his baby brother. "I made you one to," Sam continued.

"What promise," said Dean as he pushed Sam back against the headboard and cuffed him to it. He almost freaked out right then but he pushed it down. "Dean needed him," he thought.

"You took a bullet for me and you made me promise not to be afraid of you anymore. You almost died Dean and then yesterday you made me one. You said you'd never hurt me. I believe you. I don't think you want to hurt me." Dean looked at his brother again. He had found some duct tape and taped Sam's ankles together so he couldn't get away, but Sam continued to speak.

"You're sick Dean. Dad and Bryan does not want to hurt you. They're trying to help you. They, we, need to get your fever down or you're going to die." Dean sneered and found a handkerchief. He stuffed it in Sam's mouth and tied it around his neck roughly.

"You talk to much Sammy," he said. "Has anybody told you that before?" He turned and grabbed the wall as a wave of dizziness came over him. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and then he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. He was so flushed. He was sweating and had circles under his eyes. He looked like a lunatic.

He came back out and saw that Sam had not tried to get away, so he sat down at the desk and just looked at him. He rubbed his face, got up and took the gag off.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Don't! Just don't talk to me or I'll put it back in." Sam nodded and shut his mouth. He laid his head back against the headboard.

"Are you thirsty," asked Dean. Sam nodded but didn't speak. Dean got up, poured him a glass of water and handed it to him, then sat back down and just watched him.

"What," asked Sam cautiously?

"I'm trying to remember," Dean replied. He continued to watch his brother making Sam very uneasy. "Relax Sammy," he said. "I won't hurt you if you don't give me a reason to. Just don't try to get away. If you do, I'll kill you." Sam swallowed hard. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Dean I'm staying right here. You don't have to keep me tied up."

"I'm not going to untie you Sam so forget it," said Dean. Sam nodded and handed him back the glass. Dean frowned and took it. "Do you want some more?" Sam shook his head. Dean sat the glass on the desk, grabbed a pair of jeans and tshirt of Jack's and put them on and then sat back down.

"Dean," said Sam carefully. Dean looked over at his brother and saw two of him. His vision was doubled and blurred. He began to cough violently. Sam was getting even more worried about him.

"What do you want Sam," he asked.

"I want you to let dad and Bryan get you in that tub of cold water."

"NO!" yelled Dean and glared at him.

"Dean you're sick. You need help," said Sam almost begging. Dean began to rub his head and caught the desk as another wave of dizziness overtook him. "I'm ok.," he said but knew he wasn't.

"No you're not," said Sam. "You need help."

"Tell me something," said Dean.

"Sure, what?" asked Sam. Dean took the bandages off his hands and feet. Sam winced at the holes. "Who did this to me?" Sam didn't answer. He was afraid to tell him. He looked at the wounds and all the guilt came back. Dean watched his brother's face. It answered his question.

"You did, didn't you," he asked. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and saw anger. "Answer me Sam," he said. "Did you or did you not put these holes in my hands and feet?"

"Dean," said Sam. He didn't want to answer. He was afraid of what would happen when he did.

"Answer me!" yelled Dean causing Sam to jump at his brother's anger, but still he didn't say anything. Dean walked over to the bed and slammed Sam's head against the headboard. Sam winced in pain. "Answer my question," he yelled. "NOW!"

"Yes," said Sam and closed his eyes. Dean grabbed his hair forcing him to open up his eyes and look at him.

"Why!" yelled Dean.

"It wasn't me," cried Sam. "I was changed into a demon! Alanya through me, did that to you! I didn't know what I was doing Dean, I swear!" Dean raised his hand to backhand him. Sam flinched and braced for the blow.

"DEAN!" yelled Bryan. He spun around, picked up the gun and pointed it at Sam's head.

"NO!" yelled Bryan. "Don't! Just wait!" He raised his hands palms out so Dean could see them. "Listen to me," he said. "Sam couldn't help what he did to you. He wasn't himself."

"What the hell are you talking about," demanded Dean.

"Sam had been changed into a demon by one named Lothos. Do you remember him?" Dean tried to think and then nodded. "Yeah, he was a soul collector."

"That's right," said Bryan. "He changed Sam into a demon. It wasn't him that hurt you. It was Lothos, and then Alanya gave Sam some of his blood and controlled him. Alanya hurt you. Not Sam. Now listen, you're sick. You have a very high fever and it's making you delirious. If we bring it down you'll be okay again. We don't want to hurt you. Please!"

Dean swayed. He almost fell but he caught himself. "Let us help you Dean," he said. "You need help."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I don't need any damn help," said Dean dangerously. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," replied Bryan firmly. "You're sick."

"What are you even doing up here Bryan," said Dean. "I told you to stay away."

"I brought your clothes to you. I forgot you and Jack were the same size. I'll just leave them right here." Dean leveled the gun at him as Bryan put the clothes on the table. He turned slowly back to Dean, and then looked at Sam.

"You okay," he asked him.

"He's fine," said Dean. "You did your good deed now get the hell out." Bryan nodded and started to back out the door.

"On second thought," replied Dean. "Wait a minute." Bryan stopped. "Who cut my chest," asked Dean and Bryan winced. "Did Sam do that too?" Bryan shook his head.

"No," he said. "I did." He raised his hands when Dean cocked the gun. "Wait," he said nervously. "I was possessed."

"So it wasn't really you that did it then huh?"

Bryan nodded. "That's right. "I didn't know what I was doing." Dean sneered and said, "There sure is a lot of that going around."

"It's the truth Dean. We both hurt you but neither one of us knew what we were doing. We were being controlled."

"Get out!"

"Dean," tried Bryan but it was no use. He wouldn't have none of it.

"Get the hell out of here before I blow your damn head off!" Dean staggered again and had to hold onto the head board to keep from falling. "NOW!"

"Okay Dean okay," said Bryan and backed out the door. Dean staggered over and locked it, and then turned on Sam who shook his head.

Alanya reappeared in the basement. "I'm disappointed Jack. Really. I just knew you would have tried something so I could kill somebody, but you actually stayed where I put you. Pity, but my word is my word." Jack wanted to, but chose not to say just what he could do with his word.

"I need to go check Dean again," he said again. "Please." Alanya thought a minute and decided he was feeling generous. He nodded and opened the cell door keeping a watchful eye on both his prisoners. Jack came out and grabbed some more medicine. "15 minutes Jack or I start killing." Jack nodded.

"GO!" said Alanya and Jack sprinted up the steps. Bryan was just coming down the stairs when he saw him.

"Jack you okay," he asked when he saw his friend's face.

"Yeah," he answered. "Where's Dean? I only have 15 minutes."

"Upstairs," said Bryan. Jack nodded and headed that way but before he could, Bryan grabbed his arm stopping him. "Bryan I don't have long. I've got to get back or he'll kill Tony and Bryan!"

"I know but Dean's not going to let you near him," said Bryan. Jack just looked at him and thought surely he must be joking, but one more gaze and he knew he wasn't. He took a deep breath and asked, "Why not?" He was suddenly afraid.

"He wouldn't let us put him in the tub. He's delirious. His fever is higher and he's holding Sam hostage in your bedroom." Jack just stared. "Yeah," he thought. "This had to be a joke and any minute Bryan is going to smile that smile of his and laugh out loud. He waited but it didn't come.

"What!" declared Jack finally? Bryan nodded. "He's delirious. He's paranoid. He knows what Sam did to him and he also knows what I did to him and he's not happy."

"Oh shit," was all Jack could manage to say. "Where's John?"

"In the living room," Bryan answered. "He's feeling helpless because he can't help his sons." Bryan paused then said, "so do I." Jack nodded and went inside. "John," he said carefully. John looked up. Jack could see the stress and the strain. He knew he felt helpless.

"I can't help my kids Jack," he said. Jack wanted to comfort him but he looked at his watch. "Shit," he said. "I've got to get back." John nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Hang on John," said Jack. "Just hang on." He went back downstairs. He glared at Alanya and said, "What the hell did you do to Dean!" Alanya laughed. "None of your damn business," he said. Jack's temper was getting the best of him and Alanya could feel the ripple of his power. It was strong, very strong.

He took the scalpel and held it to Tony's throat. "Go ahead Jack," he said. "I dare you!" Tony closed his eyes. Jack stopped. "I thought so. Now…." The cell door opened on its own. "Get the hell back in there." Jack entered and went back to sit down by Brad. Alanya slammed the door shut and turned to Tony. He looked fearfully up at Alanya and shook his head.

"Jack needs a lesson Tony. He's trying my patience. I keep telling him not to try any thing but he keeps doing it anyway. I'm afraid I'm going to have to show him that I'm not playing games anymore. Guess who I'm going to use to show him that?"

"No," said Tony. Jack jumped up and said, "Leave him the hell alone!" Alanya grinned and put the scalpel down. "Now you're giving me orders? He traced his hands down Tony's bare chest, and then up to his forehead. He winced as the heat slowly began making it's way up his body and then cried out as waves of heat attacked his insides.

"NO!: yelled Jack. "I'm sorry! Please!" He knew what the heat could do to a human's insides if it got hot enough and Alanya was in the habit of making things very hot.

"God! Stop!" yelled Tony as it got worse.

"I said I was sorry," pleaded Jack, but Alanya wouldn't listen and then he looked at Brad and bore into his head with his eyes. They were glowing and Jack whirled around as now Brad began to scream. He grabbed his head in his hands and hit his knees. Jack ran over to him. He knelt down and grabbed his friend.

"Easy Brad," he said and turned back to Alanya. "I won't try anything! I swear! Now please stop hurting them!" He looked helplessly from one to the other and thought that Alanya was having way to much fun at his friends expense. Both were in agonizing pain.

"Alanya please stop!" he said and he did. Both Tony and Brad tried to catch their breaths as the pain subsided.

"Now that's better," said Alanya and took some of the green sludge he gave Sam a long time ago.

"Alanya no!" yelled Jack as he touched Tony's lips with it.

"I'll kill him Jack. Don't try me." Jack nodded and helped Brad back on the bed. Tony's lips tingled but it stopped and he wondered how they'd get out of this one

"Tell me Sam," said Dean. "Who sewed my mouth shut?" He winced as his headache got worse. He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep but knew if he did something would happen to him, or at least that is what he thought. Sam closed his eyes and said, "I don't remember." Dean glared at him and then started looking more closely through Jack's desk drawers.

"What do we have here," said Dean sarcastically as he pulled out a suture kit complete with a needle and catgut. He took it over to Sam and laid it on the night stand right beside his head.

"Don't lie to me Sam," said Dean.

"I'm not lying! I don't remember," he said. Dean reached over and picked up the needle and threaded the catgut. Dean nodded and pursed his lips. "Was it you?"

"I don't remember Dean," he said and eyed the needle. Dean grinned and pushed Sam's head back against the headboard. He touched the needle to his lips. Sam got the message loud and clear.

"I don't remember Dean! I swear! Why would I lie to you? I told you who screwed your hands and feet to the wall and floor, so why would I lie now?" Dean stopped and placed the needle on the nightstand.

"You're probably right," said Dean. "But if I find out that you lied to me, you'll be sorry."

"Why would I lie?"

"I've got an idea," said Dean?

"What," asked Sam cautiously?

"What if I do to you, everything that's been done to me?"

"Dean I did not know what I was doing! When you all got me back, you had to tell me what happened. I didn't even remember it. I feel guilty enough. I'm sorry but it was not me! Alanya is the one that hurt you. He just used me to do it."

Dean looked down at his little brother. It was around 11pm and Sam looked exhausted. Dean took the cuffs off. "Stand up," he ordered. Sam scooted himself to the end of the bed and stood up. He couldn't walk with the duct tape around his ankles but he could stand. Dean turned the covers back. "Lay down." Sam did as he was told and laid down on Jack's bed. "Now put your hands up here," he said and Sam obeyed. Dean cuffed his hands back to the rails.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You don't have to tie me up," said Sam. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I told you I was not going to untie you," said Dean. "I meant it. I'm going to make sure you don't leave. Now stay there."

"Okay," said Sam. "But it isn't necessary." Dean looked down at him and didn't speak, letting him know the matter was closed. He covered him up.

"Try to get some sleep," he said and then grabbed his head and staggered.

"Dean let me help you. Let me go. You're getting sicker. You're not even breathing right anymore."

"I'm fine," said Dean.

"No you're not fine. You're sick! Please untie me and let me help you!"

"NO!" yelled Dean getting fed up with the whole situation. He grabbed the needle. Sam shrank back as he touched it to his lips once again. "I want you to shut your mouth Sam. Do you understand me! Is that clear! If you don't then the next time I pick this up I'll use it, ok?"

"Yes," said Sam defeated. Dean put it down.

"Now get some sleep." Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He woke up in the cave.

"Hello little Sammy," said Alanya. Sam's head jerked up. He was chained to the wall. Alanya came out of the shadows. He was very angry. He didn't walk, no; he stalked over to Sam and slapped him hard across his face. Sam winced but didn't cry out, not this time. He wouldn't give the demon the satisfaction. He wasn't scared. He was mad.

"What the hell did you do to my brother," he yelled. Alanya laughed. "None of your business," he said.

"I'm going to kill you Alanya. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to both me and my brother. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to my friends and my dad and before you say it, it's not a threat. It's a promise. We've beat you once and we'll do it again. We've already killed your brother."

Rage filled the demon and he slapped Sam hard again busting his lip and then he grabbed him around the throat. "We'll see," he said. Sam woke up in Jack's bedroom. He felt the blood and wiped it off. He was pouring sweat. Dean was sitting at the desk just watching him. It was 6 am.

"Didn't you sleep," asked Sam?

"No," said Dean and rubbed his face.

"Will you untie me?"

"No," said Dean and got up but sit back down before he fell. He was so dizzy and extremely hot but he had chills that reached down into his bones.

"Dean please. I have to go to the bathroom." Dean looked at his brother and staggered over to unlock the cuffs. He took a knife out of his waste band and cut the duct tape from his ankles.

"Thanks," said Sam and stood up. Dean grabbed him and placed the knife to his throat. Sam swallowed hard but didn't speak. He knew better. "You do what you've got to do and you get back here, understand?" Sam nodded and Dean let him go. He went to the bathroom. When he came back Dean shoved him back down on the bed and cuffed his hand back to the rail.

"You don't have to do that," pleaded Sam.

"Shut up Sam," warned Dean and looked at the needle on the nightstand but this time Sam couldn't help himself and spoke even though he was warned not to.

"Dean, Alanya has put something on you. You're sick. You need help. Please let me help you!"

"I don't need any help!" yelled Dean. Sam jumped and winced at his angry words. Dean swayed again and had to hold onto the bed to keep from falling.

"PLEASE!" cried Sam. "Let me help you!"

Dean staggered over to the door and unlocked it. He was drunk but not from alcohol. He was breathing rapidly and he began to cough again. "BRYAN!" he yelled. "GET THE HELL UP HERE!"

Bryan slowly came up the stairs. When he reached the top he raised his hands because Dean had his gun pointed at him. The first thing he noticed was how Dean looked. He looked awful. He was sweating like crazy and shaking from the chills. His face was beet red and he was holding onto the wall for support.

"Dean," said Bryan softly and took a step, but stopped when he cocked the gun. "Haven't you slept?" He looked into Dean's eyes which were also very red and swollen.

"I don't need to sleep," said Dean.

"Dean come on man, let me help you," said Bryan even more softer. "We're friends. Sam is your brother."

"I know who you are," said Dean. "You're the ones that hurt me! It won't happen again!"

"Dean that wasn't us," said Bryan trying hard to convince him. "We didn't know what we were doing."

"Get in the room," said Dean. Bryan nodded. John came up the stairs. Dean pulled the trigger and shot right beside his dad's head. "SHIT!" yelled John and ducked. "Son of a bitch!" He threw up his hands. "DEAN!"

"Easy Dean," said Bryan. "Just take it easy ok?"

"Get the hell back down those stairs!" John nodded and slowly made his way back down. Dean turned to Bryan.

"Get in the damn bedroom!" he yelled. Bryan nodded and walked inside. He saw Sam chained to the bed. He looked to be ok right now so Bryan turned his attention to Dean.

"Where do you want me," he asked. Dean nodded to Jack's desk. Bryan went over and sat down.

"If you try anything Bryan I'll kill you, understand?" Bryan nodded and placed his hands palms down on the desk so Dean could see them. He looked toward the bed once again. "You okay," he asked Sam? He could see the bruise on his cheek where Dean had slapped him.

"I'm fine," said Sam. "Alanya had me back in the cave."

"When," asked Bryan.

"Last night; when I went to sleep. I woke up in the cave. I was chained to the wall. He was so angry. He's put something on Dean. He won't let me help him."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Dean and grabbed his head. "You're making my head hurt!" He wobbled on his feet. Bryan knew he was on the verge of passing out. He just had to be patient. When he did, they'd get him in the tub of water and get his fever down, but Dean had other plans.

"Why am I here," Bryan asked, not real sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I want you to tell me which one of you sewed my damn mouth shut?"

"I don't remember," said Bryan.

"It was Sam wasn't it," asked Dean accusingly.

"I don't remember Dean," said Bryan again. "I promise you I don't remember." Dean staggered and Bryan started to get up.

"Do not move!" yelled Dean.

"Okay Dean," said Bryan more calmly than he felt. He swallowed hard and stayed where he was.

Dean walked over to Bryan. "Keep your hands on the desk," Dean ordered. Bryan nodded and did as he was told. Dean picked up a silver letter opener.

"Dean," said Bryan and stood up behind the desk. He kept his palms on top but Dean backed up and pointed the gun at Sam. He was beginning to hyperventilate. "Sit the hell down," he said. He was sweating more than ever. When Bryan remained on his feet, he cocked the gun and placed the barrel against Sam's head. Sam closed his eyes and snapped.

"Dean please don't!" he yelled. He shrank back. He was terrified all over again and all the guilt came flooding back.

"Shut up Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Don't," said Bryan trying his best to keep his voice calm and quiet despite how he felt on the inside. He sat back down quickly. Sam wasn't handling it anymore. He was loosing it. Bryan could see it all over him. He saw the fear and the guilt and it scared him. He also saw the panic. He was getting very nervous about how Sam was acting and about what Dean was doing.

"Don't," he said again. "Let me help you. You don't want to hurt your brother. I know you don't. We did not hurt you on purpose. We were being controlled by a demon man! You don't want to hurt Sam! PLEASE!"

"Yes I do," yelled Dean and took Sam's hand placing it against the wood head board.

"NO!" yelled Sam. "PLEASE!"

"How about it Sam? What if I drive this letter opener through your damn hand! I want you to feel what I felt! You did this to me Sam, didn't you!"

That did it. Sam looked up at Dean. "YES!" he said. "I did!"

Dean touched the tip of the letter opener to Sam's palm.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next chapter. It's short I know and I'm sorry but I'm running late for work. The next chapter will be up soon and will be longer. Also for those of you who reads Jay's story Trapped, she wanted me to let you all know that it will be up tomorrow or the next day. She's having a bad case of writers block. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 26

"I didn't do it on purpose Dean, but I did do it so go head."

"No Sam," yelled Bryan. Dean looked down at his little brother. "What," yelled Dean?

"Do it Dean. I hurt you. I deserve it. Go ahead!"

"SAM!" said Bryan nervously as he continued to watch Dean.

"Shut up Bryan!" yelled Dean.

"Dean I deserve anything you want to do to me. I hurt you. You have a right to hurt me back but I swear to God I didn't do it on purpose! Go ahead!" Dean sneered and raised the letter opener.

"NO!" yelled Bryan. Sam closed his eyes. Dean screamed and shoved the letter opener through the palm of Sam's cuffed hand. He screamed in misery as his hand was pinned to Jack's headboard. The letter opener went all the way through and stuck into the wood.

"DEAN!" yelled John as he ran inside. "What did you do?" Dean stumbled backwards. He blinked several times. He stared in horror at what he'd just done to his little brother. He staggered and closed his eyes. Sam's words came back to haunt him.

"_You made me a promise Dean. I made you one too….You made me promise never to be afraid of you again and just yesterday you promised you'd never hurt me."_

Dean opened his eyes. A shudder went down his spine as he stared at Sam. "OH GOD Sammy," he said. "I'm…." That was as far as he got. He fell. John ran up to his son and caught him, lowering him down to the floor. He felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. His skin was very hot and sweat poured from him in buckets.

"Sam," said Bryan as he slowly and cautiously walked over. He was staring straight ahead, not moving, not even blinking. John got to his feet. He went over and gently took his younger son's face in his hand and lifted it up so he could see his eyes. They were blank. It was like he wasn't even in there.

"Sammy," said John and patted his cheek. He got no response.

"Oh God," he said. Bryan knelt in front of him. "Sam," he said and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't move. He didn't even flinch. He just sat there.

"Sam we're going to get that letter opener out of your hand, ok?" said Bryan. Sam didn't respond. John shook his head. "Sammy please wake up son. Talk to me." He got nothing. John held on to his son while Bryan tugged hard to remove the letter opener. Sam didn't budge. It was like he didn't even feel it. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything.

"Okay I've got to jerk it out of your hand Sam. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt," said Bryan. Sam didn't say a word. "Sam," said Bryan again and shook his head. John held his hand as Bryan pulled it out, but Sam didn't even flinch.

"Oh God," said Bryan. "We need Jack."

"Sam!" yelled John beginning to panic himself. "My God Bryan. I knew it! I just knew it!" He slapped his son's face harder than he should have but still Sam didn't budge. John looked at Bryan. "Stand him up," said Bryan. John nodded and gently pulled Sam to his feet. Bryan straightened out the covers on the bed and John laid him down. Bryan covered him up to keep him warm because he was in shock.

"Listen John," said Bryan. "Run cold water in the tub up here. I'm going to get Jack and on the way back I'll grab some ice ok?" Bryan touched Johns shoulder when he didn't answer. "Okay John?" he asked again. John nodded.

"I'll be right back."

John numbly walked into Jack's bathroom and ran some cold water in his tub. While it filled up, he started to strip Dean down again. Bryan ran down the stairs and into the basement cautiously. Jack jumped up and grabbed the bars.

"Bryan what's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Where's Alanya," hissed Bryan furiously.

"Why," asked Tony cautiously? He didn't like the look on Bryan's face.

"Because I need Jack upstairs and I don't want either one of you hurt," said Bryan looking from Tony to Brad.

"What happened Bryan," asked Jack. "We heard a gun." Bryan nodded. "Dean shot at this dad."

"What," asked Jack? Bryan shook his head. "He didn't hit him. It was just a warning shot."

"What happened," asked Brad? Bryan looked at him and Jack. Dean's fever is higher than ever. He has shoved a letter opener through Sam's hand and now he won't respond at all. We wrapped a handkerchief around it to stop the bleeding Jack, but Sam's not responding to anything. Not even pain."

"Wait a minute," said Tony. "Slow down." Bryan took a deep breathe and told the whole story.

"Oh God," said Jack. Bryan nodded. "I need you upstairs Jack. Dean's passed out and John is getting him in your tub but he's so hot and the look that he had on his face after he hurt Sam scared me to death. Jack we need you!"

Jack looked at Brad. He nodded. "Go ahead." He looked at Tony. "Hurry!" he said.

"If Alanya comes back," said Jack clearly torn.

"Listen to me," said Brad. "You go. I'll get Tony and we'll head upstairs. Maybe we can salt the house and slow him down. We'll be right behind you." Jack nodded and unlocked the door with his mind, took one last look at Tony and Brad and ran up the stairs. He hoped it wouldn't be the last them he saw his friends alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Brad ran out of the cell and over to Tony. He quickly removed the cuffs and helped him to his feet. He stood and actually took a couple of steps but then fell. Brad caught him.

"Shit," said Tony frustrated because he still couldn't walk. At least he did take a step or two, he thought. He should be proud of that. It's more than he has been able to do.

"Don't worry," said Brad. "I've got you." Tony nodded as Brad was about to pick him up. Both froze, however, when Alanya came back inside.

He looked toward the cell and saw that if was empty. He was fuming. "Where the hell is Jack!" he yelled then looked at Brad and Tony. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?" He snapped his fingers and a couple of spirits appeared. He flicked his hand throwing Brad backwards and into the bars of the cell. Tony stood for a minute but then fell.

The demons ran over to grab Brad who fought like mad to get away. Alanya levitated Tony back on the table, and then walked over and strapped him back down. He also fought frantically to bet away but it was no use. Even if he got away he couldn't run. Hell he couldn't even walk. He lay there helplessly and stared at hatred in Alanya's eyes.

"Bring it in!" yelled Alanya and both Tony and Brad gasped as the demon's brought in a cross.

"Where is Jack?" yelled Alanya getting angrier and angrier with each breath.

"Go to hell!" yelled Brad. Alanya turned to Tony. "WHERE!" Tony didn't say a word but stared defiantly at the creature.

"Fine!" said Alanya. "Trying to be brave and strong I see. I'll fix that!"

The demons laid the wooden cross down on the floor. Alanya looked at Brad. He backed up shaking his head. "I'm not going on that," he said.

"Oh yes you are," said Alanya and looked at the two demons. They dragged Brad over. He continued to try to fight but the demons strength was superhuman and he was no match for them.

"NO!" he said. They shoved him over to the cross and forced him down onto it. They cuffed his hands with metal cuffs and tied his feet with chains. They lifted him up. Brad winced and gritted his teeth as all of his weight was put on his hands.

"Hurts don't it," said Alanya. "The Romans had good ideas about crucifixtion. You know if I break your legs Brad, you'd die because you wouldn't be able to push yourself up to help you breathe?"

"You son of a bitch," said Tony, and then shook his head as the spirits went over to him and held him down. He continued to fight frantically but he couldn't get away. Alanya took a scalpel and cut a long deep incision into Tony's chest. He winced as it begin to bleed. He could feel it dripping down his sides then he began to pant heavily.

Alanya grabbed some electrical wires and put them inside the cut. Tony screamed as electricity flooded his body. He jolted and his body contorted in pain. Alanya held them inside the cuts longer than he needed to for Tony to get the message but he didn't stop for what seemed like hours to Tony. When he finally did remove them, tears were flowing down his cheeks along with sweat from the pain. When he thought his insides would be fried, he removed them leaving Tony trying his best to catch his breath.

"Alanya stop!" yelled Brad. "Leave him alone!"

Alanya hit Brad hard in the stomach. "SHUT UP BRAD!" he warned. "Do not mess with me. I'm not in the mood. UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes!" said Brad when Alanya hit him several more times. "I understand!"

"Get him down from there you bastared!" yelled Tony which was a mistake. Alanya glared at the both of them.

"WATCH!" said Alanya as he glared at Tony. It wasn't a suggestion but a command. He nodded to one of the spirits. They brought a battery complete with cables over to where Brad hung. They attached each cable to Brad's cuffs.

"NO!" yelled Brad and screamed as Alanya flipped a switch, turning the battery on. He screamed as his body jerked with pain.

"STOP IT!" yelled Tony. Alanya turned it off. The spirits disappeared and Alanya got in Tony's face. "Do not make me mad! Understand!" Tony swallowed hard and nodded.

"Where the hell did Jack go!"

"UPSTAIRS!" said Tony. "To check on Sam and Dean!" Alanya nodded but he was fuming.

"He shouldn't have done that," said Alanya.

"How are they," asked John. They had gotten Dean in the tub and poured ice in it. He'd been there for thirty minutes but he was still so hot. John didn't think his fever had went down at all. Sam just lay there. Jack walked back over and touched Sam's head. He didn't even acknowledge that Jack was there. He was catatonic, and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sam," said Jack for the hundredth time. Sam didn't respond, not at all. Jack shook his head and knelt down to whisper in Sam's ear. "If you're in there, I want you to look at me ok?" He said and looked at his face. His eyes locked with Jack's and Jack grinned. He turned to John and said, "He's still in there."

"You sure," asked John?

"Yeah John I'm sure. He just looked at me. He's in shock, but he's there." John nodded. He was trying not to think about Brad and Tony in the basement, neither was Bryan, but they knew that Alanya had come back and caught them as they were trying to get upstairs. Jack knew how mad Alanya was going to be and pushed down the panic that was trying to come over him. There was no telling what he was doing to his friends right now, but he knew it wasn't good.

Dean needs some more medicine," said Jack trying to get his mind back on the task at hand.

"Well do it Jack. Now!" said John. "If you don't my son is going to die!"

"Take it easy John. We'll figure this all out together. The medicine is downstairs in the basement." Bryan nodded and took off.

"Hold it a minute Bryan," said Jack. "If you'll go downstairs you'll become Alanya's prisoner again. We'll figure this out."

"What's to figure out," said Bryan determination all over his face. "Dean needs medicine. It's downstairs. My partner needs me so I'm going down there to get both the medicine and Tony and Brad."

"Bryan," said John and Jack grabbed his arm. Dean groaned and opened his eyes. Why was he so cold, he thought?

"SAM!" he yelled weakly. John walked over to kneel down by his son.

"Hey Dean," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Where's Sam?" he asked. John looked at Jack. He let go of Bryan and both came over to the tub. Jack touched his head. He was still burning up.

Dean weakly brushed Jack's hand away and looked into his eyes. "Where's my brother man," he said beginning to get agitated.

"He's in my bed," said Jack. Dean looked toward the bedroom and saw the heap in the bed that was Sam. "What's wrong with him," asked Dean and then remembered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Well do it Jack, now!" said John. "If you don't, my son is going to die!" John paced back and forth in the room.

"Take it easy John. We'll figure this all out together," said Jack. "The medicine is downstairs in the basement." Bryan nodded and took off.

"Hold it a minute Bryan," said Jack. If you go downstairs you'll become another one of his prisoners. We'll figure this out."

"What's to figure out?" asked Bryan bewildered. "Dean needs medicine. It's downstairs. My partner needs me, so I'm going down there and get both. Brad too!"

"Bryan," John said. Jack grabbed his arm. Dean groaned and opened his eyes. Why was he so cold, he thought. "Sam," he said weakly. John walked over and knelt down by his son.

"Hey Dean. How are you doing?" asked his father.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked. John looked at Jack. He let go of Bryan and both came over to the tub. Jack touched Dean's head. He was still burning up.

"Where is my brother man?" Dean asked, getting agitated.

"He's in my bed," said Jack. Dean looked past them all and into the bedroom. He saw the lump in the bed that was Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked and then remembered. His eyes went dark. "Oh God," he said. "I hurt him. I swore I wouldn't and then I did! Oh my God!" Dean tried to climb out ot the tub but Jack stopped him.

"You have to stay there Dean," he said. "You are very sick. You didn't mean to hurt Sam. He'll be okay."

"No he won't Jack," said Dean. "I put a damn letter opener through his hand! I saw his face right before I passed out. He feels betrayed! He's not okay, is he? Don't lie to me please!" Jack looked at John and he nodded approvingly.

"He's not okay right now Dean but he will be," said Jack quickly, when Dean tried to climb out of the tub again.

"No," yelled Dean, "Let me go! Let me out of here!"

"Not yet Dean. Just hold on!" said Bryan. "We've got to get your fever down. It's still very high."

"I want to see Sam. I broke my promise to him. I've never done that before. He needs to know I'm sorry!" Dean yelled.

"He knows Dean," said John. "He knows."

"I'll get right back in Jack please. I need to see my brother. I need to see Sammy, Jack, please." pleaded Dean. Jack nodded, knowing that Dean wasn't going to rest until he saw his little brother. He helped him out of the tub and gave him a robe to put on. He hurried over. Sam was just laying there, staring off at nothing. His eyes were blank, vacant. It scared Dean to see Sam like that.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean said. He reached out to touch his brother cautiously but Sam didn't even acknowledge the touch. He didn't flinch or wince or try to pull away. He just lay there and stared. "I didn't mean it," he said, blinking back his own tears.

"Sammy," he said and sat down on the bed beside him. He was still so very dizzy, but right now that didn't concern him. The only thing that did was his baby brother.

"You're going to be okay Sam. You know that don't you," said Dean. "I'm not going to let you do this Sam. I'm not going to let you leave me. I will not let you go away. You hear me. I want you to wake up and look at me."

Nothing happened. Dean touched him again. "Sam please. I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry!" Dean jumped up and grabbed Jack. "Fix him!" he said.

"Dean," said Jack softly. Dean let him go. Jack reached out, but Dean backed away.

"Fix my brother now!" he said. He was furious.

"I'm trying Dean, but you've got to understand something," said Jack.

"What?" asked Dean.

"There is not a whole lot I can do. It's going to be up to Sam, but you need to get back in the tub. We've got to get your fever down or you won't be around when Sam wakes up,"said Jack. Dean rubbed his hand down his face and let Jack get him back in the tub. Bryan had poured some more ice in it but Dean could hardly feel it. His mind was numb, so was his body. Bryan headed for the door again. John grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?!" he asked the young cop.

"I'm going to kill Alanya!" said Bryan. "He's going to die for what he's done!"

"Don't go after him Bryan," Jack said. "You can't fight him. Remember?"

"You need medicine Jack. I'm going to get you some," said Bryan, but John blocked his way.

"You can't go down there," he said.

"My partner's down there John," shouted Bryan. "The medicine is down there!"

"And my two sons are up here!" John yelled right back. "I know how you feel! We'll get the medicine. We'll get Tony and Brad, but you will not go down there and get yourself captured too, so forget it! Understand!" John grabbed Bryan's arm.

"Let me go!" Bryan said, and shoved John away. John shoved Bryan right back.

"Forget it!" said John.

"I'm going!" yelled Bryan and tried to get past John, but he just shoved him back again.

"Stop pushing me!" warned Bryan.

"Stop making me!" replied John, yelling right back. Bryan balled his fist and swung at John who ducked, grabbed his arm, and spun him around. He bent Bryan's arm up behind him. It was the one that he had just got the cast off of so it was still sore. He winced and cried out a little. John held him there for a few minutes and bent it more when he tried to fight, causing Bryan to wince some more. John never said a word until Bryan stopped struggling and just stood there.

"Okay," said John. Bryan nodded and John let go. Bryan turned around and rubbed his arm, then looked at his friend.

"I know how you feel Bryan. Look at my two kids if you don't believe I do, but you'll be no good to anybody if you get captured again." Bryan looked at Sam and then into the restroom at Dean. He turned back to John. "I'm sorry," he said. John nodded.

Tony looked weakly up at Brad. His chest was on fire where Alanya had cut him. Brad was having trouble concentrating. He was also in a lot of pain. He was afraid that all that had happened to him in the white room was catching up to him and it scared him.

"You okay," asked Tony. Brad nodded, but Tony knew he wasn't. Brad was breathing hard, because of the continuous pressure on his arms. The way the cross was built there was no support for his feet to rest on, so all of his body weight was on his arms.

"Brad," said Tony and closed his eyes when Alanya came back into the room.

"How are you two doing," Alanya asked sarcastically. He looked up at Brad.

"Brad are you enjoying yourself?" Alanya asked. Brad locked eyes with Alanya and said, "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Alanya's eyes went cold and hard. He flipped the switch on the battery. Brad screamed as pain flooded his body. The electricity caused his body to jerk which put even more pressure on his arms.

"What did you say Brad," asked Alanya as he turned off the battery. Brad just hung there, breathing hard. He didn't say a word. Alanya walked over to Tony. He traced his hand down his chest. Tony jumped and Alanya grinned.

"That's good Tony. I want you afraid," Alanya said and traced his hand down his chest once again.

"I'm not afraid of you!" declared Tony defiantly. Alanya leaned down and got in Tony's face again and said, "You will be." Tony began to tug at the straps that bound him to the table, trying his best to get away.

"Stop," Alanya said.

"Go to hell!" replied Tony and continued to tug at his restraints. Alanya grabbed him around the neck and squeezed. Tony immediately began gasping for breath.

"Be still Tony!" Alanya warned. "Stop!" Alanya squeezed harder and Tony stopped struggling. He let go and Tony looked fearfully into Alanya's eyes.

"That's better," said Alanya and reached up beside Tony's head. He pulled down a syringe, filled with a green liquid.

"No!" yelled Tony. He recognized it as the green sludge that Alanya had given to Sam 6 months ago.

"Tony!" yelled Brad. "Don't Alanya!"

Alanya took the needle and inserted it into Tony's arm. Tony screamed as fire shot through his body. He began to breathe heavily and broke out into a cold sweat almost immediately. Alanya grinned and took another syringe filled with a black liquid. Tony shook his head and Alanya inserted the needle into Tony's arm. He screamed again as more fire shot through his system, but this time the fire turned into ice and Tony began to shake uncontrolably.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" yelled Brad and tried to move, but when he did, pain exploded in his arms.

"Experimenting," said Alanya and grinned again. Brad watched as Tony's body began to jerk.

"Tony!" yelled Brad. Alanya laughed out loud. Tony jerked for about 15 minutes then stopped. "Now Tony," he said. "Are you afraid yet?"

"N...n...no!" cried Tony. Alanya grinned sadistically and went down to Tony's ankles.

"NO!!!" yelled Tony when Alanya caressed his right ankle. He grabbed a scalpel and held it down to his foot.

"What about now?!" said Alanya. That was all it took.

"Please!" yelled Tony. "Don't!"

"That's what I thought." Alanya said and walked back up to Tony's head. He was on the verge of hyperventilating when he looked up at Alanya, fear in his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Brad. Alanya whirled around and glared at Brad. He shut his mouth quickly, but it was too late. Alanya stormed over and flipped the switch on the battery. Brad's body jerked as electricity flooded his system. He screamed, the pain becoming unbearable! Alanya left the battery on until Brad was only barely conscious. When he turned it off, Brad hung there limply, barely able to speak.

"Don't piss me off boys!" said Alanya. "If you do, you'll be sorry!" Neither Brad nor Tony spoke. They both kept there mouths shut. Alanya disappeared again leaving the two alone. Brad weakly lifted his head and looked at Tony.

"You okay?" Tony asked. Brad nodded.

"I...got...an...idea." said Brad barely able to speak. He was still breathing hard because of the electricity and he was trying hard to stay conscious.

"What's your idea?" asked Tony, keeping a close eye on him. He didn't look good at all, he thought.

"You okay?" asked Brad. Tony nodded.

"What's your idea Brad," asked Tony again.

"Remember...when...I was...in the ...white room?" Bryan choked out the words. Tony nodded again.

"I concentrated...and...spoke...to Jack...in his...head. That's...how he...found me. I...could try...that again." Brad said and began to breathe more rapidly. It was taking a lot out of him to speak right now and Tony knew it.

"Okay Brad," said Tony.

"What should...I...do?" asked Brad. Tony looked at his friend

"Do it!" said Tony. "Hurry while Alanya is gone." Brad nodded and closed his eyes. He blocked out everything and just focused on Jack. "Jack," he thought.

Jack was cleaning and redressing Sam's hand when he grabbed his head and fell to the floor. He winced and closed his eyes. Brad's words came rushing into his mind, the urgency of them causing him pain.

"Jack!" Bryan said, rushing over. "What is it? What's wrong?" John also came over. Him and Bryan helped him to his feet.

Brad!" said Jack. "He's calling me! He's hurt! So is Tony!"

"What?!" yelled Bryan.

"Alanya's not there right now," said Jack. His eyes shot opened. He looked at Bryan and said, "Come on!"

"Where?" Bryan asked.

"To the basement!" said Jack. "We have to hurry while Alanya is gone. We're going to get medicine for Dean. We're going to get you're partner and Brad! John stay here with Sam and Dean."

John nodded. Jack and Bryan ran down to the basement. They froze when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They could not believe what they saw. They looked at each other and got to work.

"Brad, you okay?" asked Jack. Brad nodded but Jack could tell he was in a lot of pain. "Hold on," he said. "Just hold on. We'll get you down." Brad nodded again. Jack untied the ropes to Brad's feet and Bryan cut them off of his arms, then he took the battery cables off and unlocked the cuffs. Brad fell into Jack's arms. He lowered him to the floor and quickly checked him over to make sure nothing was broken. Bryan walked over to Tony.

Bryan touched Tony's head. He looked up weakly at his partner. Bryan grinned and said, "It's good to see you. Are you okay?"

Tony nodded and said, "What the hell took you so damn long!"

"What? Wasn't you having a good time?" replied Bryan and laughed a little, but stopped when Tony glared at him.

"Sorry," said Bryan. "Stupid joke. You okay?" Tony nodded and said, "yeah, just get me out of here." Bryan nodded and unstrapped his partner from the table. Jack helped Brad to his feet after he determined that he was okay. He was a little unsteady but that was all. Jack ran over and grabbed some medicine and started to help Brad up the stairs, but he said he was okay. "Go help Bryan," said Brad.

Jack nodded and looked back at his friends. Bryan was helping Tony off the table. "We'll be up in a minute," said Jack.

"Okay," said Brad. Jack handed him the medicine and Brad headed on up. Jack went over and helped Tony to his feet, then helped Bryan get him up the stairs.

"Alanya is going to be supremely pissed off when he finds out we're not down here anymore," said Tony, as they entered the living room. Brad was in the kitchen and heard him. He came out.

"I know," said Brad. "I found a box of salt. I've already started salting the house down. It won't stop him for long, but it'll slow him down." Jack nodded and looked at Bryan.

"We're going to take Tony upstairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. I want everyone to stay close because Alanya isn't going to be happy," said Jack.

"Okay," said Bryan, and they helped Tony to get settled in the bed. Bryan stayed with him.

"I'll be back," said Jack. "I'm going to go give Dean some of the medicine, then I'll come and clean that wound to your chest and see how bad the cut is." Tony nodded and said, "Take your time." He saw how tired Jack was. He had dark circles under his eyes and Tony didn't know the last time he'd slept. "I'm okay now," said Tony. "I even took a few steps." He watched as his partners eye's clouded over. He saw the guilt come back. He shook his head. Jack saw it too and told Tony he'd be back as soon as he could, then he left.

"Don't start Bryan. It wasn't your fault," said Tony.

Bryan nodded. "I know but it still don't make me feel any better."

"I don't blame you Bryan. I blame Alanya and I'm already taking steps again. I'm going to be okay. Don't you feel guilty understand? You couldn't help yourself. Now how are Sam and Dean?" asked Tony.

"Not good," replied Bryan. "Not good at all. Dean is still burning up and Sam is still in shock. We're trying to keep John from falling apart, but he's beginning to panic too. We have got to destroy Alanya and get him the hell out of our lives!" said Bryan heatedly. Tony looked at his partner. He'd never, ever seen Bryan so angry and he didn't like it.

"They'll be okay Bryan," said Tony. "We all will." Bryan nodded but he wasn't so sure. Not this time.

"Bryan, What are you thinking?" asked Tony, but knew full well what it was.

"Nothing!" replied Bryan a little too quickly. He walked over to look out the window. Tony raised up to rest his back against the headboard. "Forget it!" said Tony. Bryan looked back at him.

"Forget what!" asked Bryan.

"You're not going after Alanya alone. He'd kill you. We've already had this conversation once," said Tony.

"Well how the hell are we going to get out of this mess? What happened to us just being cops?!" said Bryan. "What happened to just arresting the bad guys and throwing them in jail!" Tony listened while Bryan continued to rant and rave. He paced the room, feverishly gesturing wildly with his arms, until he tired himself out. He looked at Tony who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell is so damn funny!" he said increduously.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You are," Tony looked at his partner and grinned but wiped the grin off his face and cleared his throat when he saw the look on Bryan's.

"Look," Tony decided he could go over this again, even though he'd been over it with his partner a thousand times. "Are you sorry we helped those two kids?"

"No, of course not," Bryan couldn't believe that Tony would even suggest such a thing. He was appalled at the very thought. "I'd do it again in a second. I'm just so frustrated about everything. Sometimes I liked it better when I didn't believe in the supernatural." He paced back and forth in the room.

"I know you're frustrated Bryan and whether you believe it or not it still exists. I'm frustrated to but you just said you'd do it again." Tony winced a little at the pain and try to cover it up but Bryan saw it.

"I would," Bryan decided he'd let it go. If Tony wanted to talk about it he would talk about it.

"I know you would," Tony grinned relieved that Bryan wasn't asking him about how much pain he was really in. He didn't want him to feel guilty anymore. Instead he continued with what they were discussing deciding it was a safer subject. "That's just the kind of person you are. You go into this big brother mod.e when somebody you love and care about is in trouble. You'd risk everything for your friends. That's just who you are. That's why I love you like a brother man."

Bryan came over to sit down by his partner. "You're that way to." He looked at Tony and grinned.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I am. That's why you love me like a brother." Bryan looked at Tony and laughed. Tony continued. "I know this looks bad right now, but we will get out of this. All of us. We'll destroy Alanya and then go back to arresting the bad guys. He paused for a minute letting his words sink in and then said, "Then you'll be board stiff and wonder where all the action is." Bryan laughed again. His partner sure did know him.

"You're probably right." Bryan got up to pace again.

"I know I'm right," Tony winced again. He didn't want to say anything but he was hurting all over. Bryan just looked at him. He was fighting hard to not let the guilt come back and he was loosing until Tony said, "I'm very smart you know." Bryan shook his head and stared. He had a pained expression on his face. Tony grinned. "That did the trick," he thought.

"Give me a break Tony. Bryan snorted. Tony grinned and finally Bryan grinned back.

"It will be okay Bryan. Now help me walk." Bryan nodded and helped Tony to his feet. He supported him while he took some steps. Tony winced at the pain in his ankles but he walked, not without support but he did walk. Bryan grinned at him.

"Oh Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever cut my ankles again, I'll kick your ass. Understand?" Bryan looked nervously at Tony, but then seeing the look on his face and the grin, he laughed.

"Yeah. I understand." Tony winced again and Bryan helped him back over to the bed and then into it. He went into the bathroom and got a wash clothe. He took it back into the bedroom and cleaned the cut on Tony's chest. Tony gritted his teeth and tried to hold as still as possible because he knew it had to be done.

"Easy Tony," Bryan tried to be gentle but he did hurt him a little. Tony nodded.

Jack went into the bathroom to check on Dean again. He felt his forehead and stared down at him.

"What," asked John nervously?

"His fever is not going down. He's been in that ice water for hours. He's had three rounds of antibiotics but it's still as high as ever. I don't understand. It should be going down." He touched Dean's head again. "I just don't understand."

"He's going to die isn't he," John looked fearfully at his son. "My son is going to die."

"No John. I'm not going to let him die. I'll change him to another antibiotic but we're going to have to get him out of the tub for awhile. He doesn't need to stay in ice water for long periods of time."

John nodded and touched Dean's head. He didn't know if he was more angry or scared. He decided he was probably a bit of both. He was angry at what was happening and afraid that Dean was going to die.

Dean opened his eyes when he felt the touch and looked up into his fathers worried eyes.

"We're going to get you out of the tub for awhile Dean, Ok?" Dean nodded and both John and Jack helped him out. As soon as they did he jerked away and stared at them wildly. He looked like he was still afraid.

"Take it easy Dean," Jack held up his hands, palms out so Dean could see that he wasn't carrying anything. He didn't like the look on Dean's face. John recognized it immediately. Bryan came into the room. Dean sneered at him and shoved Jack and John out of his way.

Bryan stopped in his tracks. He didn't like the look either because he looked like he did when he hurt Sam, but now all his anger was directed at Bryan but Bryan didn't know why. He backed up slowly, hands up.

"Dean!" John walked over to his son but Dean wasn't listening. He ran over about to grab Bryan, but Bryan anticipated the move and swiftly moved to the side when Dean reached out. Bryan grabbed his arm instead and turned him around to face the wall.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Dean was livid and scared all at the same time.

"No way," Bryan bent Dean's arm up behind him. "Forget it! I'm not about to let you pound me for something I had no control over!" Dean struggled and screamed at Bryan but Bryan held him tight, face against the wall. Dean tried to turn around, but Bryan shoved him harder than he'd meant to. Dean winced as his face hit the wall.

"Hands up Dean!" He began to struggle. "NOW!" Dean growled but placed both hands on the wall.

"Now don't move!" Dean went still.

"Let me go!"

"Listen to me Dean," Bryan kept him facing the wall and wouldn't let him turn around. He knew if he did, Dean would beat the shit out of him. "I'm not letting you go until you calm the hell down! You're sick. You're fever is still very high. I am not your enemy! Understand? Alanya has put something on you and we're going to get it off but you've got to trust us. Okay?" Dean nodded. Bryan loosened his grip a little but only a little. It was all the out Dean needed. He elbowed him in the face, snapping his head back and busting his nose. Bryan stumbled backwards and grabbed his face letting Dean go.

"Son of a bitch!" Bryan was getting angry. He had a temper but it didn't come out often. When it did it was a sight to be behold. "That's it!" Jack looked at John who shook his head. He was going to let Bryan handle this. He kept his distance and watched the show.

Dean took a swing at Bryan's head who ducked at the last minute and knocked Dean's hand to the side, then he kicked his legs out from under him and Dean hit the floor hard on his back. Bryan pinned him to the floor, arms and all. Blood poured from Bryan's nose.

"Will you calm the hell down Dean!"

"Get the hell off me!" Dean started to struggle. Any other time he'd of given Bryan a run for his money in the fighting arena, but he was weak from the fever and from exhaustion and he was no match for Bryan who took him down with little effort.

"Stop it Dean! Right now!"

"Get off me!" Dean was furious. Bryan looked up at Jack, who in turn looked questioningly at John.

"I'm going to have to sedate him. I know you don't want me to but we don't have a choice. We've got to get his fever down. I may have to restrain him too. I'm sorry but he's going to hurt himself or someone else if I don't."

John looked at his son who was still pitching a fit on the floor. Bryan was having a tough time holding him. John nodded indicating it was ok. He didn't like it but as Jack had said, they didn't have a choice. Jack nodded back and took a syringe. He loaded it with a sedative and walked over to Dean.

"NO! Stay the hell away from me!" Dean hissed nervously. His eyes were wild and Jack knew he was afraid. Somehow Alanya had convinced Dean that Jack, John and Bryan were all out to get him.

"It's a sedative Dean, that's all!" Bryan continued to hold him and Dean continued to fight like a mad man but in his weak and feverish state he couldn't get away. Jack inserted the needle into Dean's arm because he couldn't get to his IV. It was under Bryan's knee. He delivered the contents into Dean's vein and immediately Dean began to get sleepy. It was a strong sedative and within 5 minutes he was out like a light.

Bryan climbed off exhausted and sat down beside him.

"You okay," Jack walked over to his friend. Bryan nodded. Brad came inside.

"The house is salted. I've done every door and window in this place." Brad looked at Jack and said, "Damn Jack do you know how many windows are in this place? What the hell was you thinking?"

Jack grinned. "I didn't do it. My parents had it built before I was born."

"Really?" Jack nodded.

"What," Jack asked when he saw Brad's face.

"What? Oh nothing. I was just thinking how I only lived about an hour away from here. I'm surprised we never met before."

"Hmm," Jack was also wondering. "That's strange." Brad nodded. "Yeah it is."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"How is Dean," asked Brad.

"Not good. I can't get his fever down and when he wakes up he goes after Bryan." Jack had no idea how to fix this. He didn't know what to do.

"Where do you want to put him?" Bryan got off Dean and warily got to his feet.

"In my bed. I'm going to need the rails to restrain him. We'll move Sam to the sleeper sofa." Bryan nodded and went over to pull it out. John knelt down by his youngest son. He was scared for the both of them and didn't mind admitting it.

"Sammy? We're going to move you to another bed okay?" Sam didn't reply. He just continued to stare. John shook his head. "Come on." He pulled Sam to his feet and led him over to the sofa bed laying him down and covering him back up to keep him warm and through it all, Sam didn't even acknowledge his father at all. He placed his hands on Sam's head and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Sammy, son, please speak to me." He got nothing. John's throat fell down into his stomach. He couldn't understand why Sam wasn't getting any better. He sat down beside him, just wanting to be near him.

Bryan and Jack lifted Dean and put him in Jack's bed. John watched as Jack restrained his hands. He looked at Sam. He'd never felt so helpless in his entire life. He placed his head in his hands and pushed down the anger and the panic that was threatening to choke the life out of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill that damn demon with his bare hands, but knew he couldn't and even if he did try to leave, he knew the others would stop him. He couldn't do it anyway, not after he stopped Bryan but God he wanted to!

"I'm going to check Tony. Everyone should probably try to get some sleep while they can." Nobody answered him. He left the room knowing that nobody would heed his advice. He went up the stairs and into the room where Tony was at.

Bryan walked over to sit by Dean. He was moaning and thrashing around in the bed. He looked like he was fighting something and Bryan was beginning to get worried. "Just what was he fighting," he thought.

Dean woke up in the cave. Immediately Alanya came to him out of the shadows. He walked right up to him like he owned him or something, like he was his possession. Dean glared.

"Hello Dean." Alanya glared right back. "How's life treating you?" Dean didn't say a word which made the demon mad.

"Now you're going to want to answer me when I talk to you." Dean shook his head but figured he probably should say something. He didn't need to get pounded.

"What do you want? What have you done to me?"

Alanya circled him. Dean turned with him. He wasn't about to turn his back on this son of a bitch. Alanya shoved him and when Dean started to retaliate, Alanya threw him up against the wall with his mind, and pinned him there. Dean winced and then cursed as the impact knocked the breath out of him.

"Now that's better." Alanya walked over. Dean couldn't move. The demon grinned. "Much better. You hurt your brother Dean, now he's gone crazy. I should have done this to start with."

"Sam is not crazy. He's in shock and I didn't do it. You did! You're a sorry assed son of a bitch!" Alanya's eyes went cold and he backhanded Dean.

"Watch your damn mouth before I cut out your tongue!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"You. You're brother, you're father and all your little friends."

"Why!" Dean growled the words spitting them out like a bad taste.

"Because I do not like to be defied! I do not like insubordination and I don't like to loose."

"You'll loose this one!" Dean was livid. He was scared but anger cancelled out the fear. "That's a promise!"

"You think so," said Alanya more calmly. Dean just looked at him without answering. Alanya grinned and opened a part of the cave wall. Dean gasped. "NO!" Sam was in the wall of light again and he looked like he was screaming but Dean couldn't hear him.

"SAMMY!" Apparently Sam didn't see him or hear him either. Alanya grabbed the front of Dean's shirt.

"You want to know why Sam just stares? Because he's my prisoner. You just have his body. I have his soul!"

"You son of a….." Dean screamed but stopped when he saw his brother hit his knees.

"Let him go! PLEASE!"

"No," Alanya grinned. He was clearly enjoying himself. "I'm keeping him this time. I'll torment him forever. He's my prisoner Dean." Alanya grabbed Dean's face in his hands forcing him to look at him. "So are you. When you go back you want remember this. All you'll remember is that Bryan and Sam hurt you and the others want to do the same." Dean tried to shake his head but Alanya kept a firm hold. "Let's see how long it takes _you_ to go crazy shall we. Let's see how long it takes you to hurt your father and friends. Remember Bryan and Sam hurt you first. Brad did to. Don't forget."

"Please," begged Dean but Alanya touched his head and he passed out. He woke up in the room and looked at Bryan, his enemy. He glared hatefully, his eyes a mixture of fear and anger. Bryan shook his head, not believing this was happening again. He backed up. Dean tugged and pulled at the restraints.

"Dean come on! I told you I did not hurt you on purpose. It was Alanya! I was possessed!" He thanked God that John allowed Jack to restrain him because Dean had murder on his mind.

"PLEASE! Damn it Dean you know better!" John walked over. "What is it?" He looked down at his son's face and knew.

"Oh shit." John reached out to touch him but Dean kicked at him and John backed up. Dean pulled frantically trying his best to get out of the restraints.

"Why!" yelled Dean. "Why the hell did you and Sam do those things to me!" Bryan shook his head then wiped his hands down his face. Jack and Brad heard all the yelling and ran inside quickly. Jack stared at Dean.

He blinked not really believing this was happening. "Oh man," he said and went to load another syringe with a tranquilizer. He made his way over to Dean slowly and cautiously. Dean glared up at him with fire in his eyes.

"It's just medicine Dean. I swear. It's just a tranquilizer."

Dean growled. "NO! Stay the hell away from me! You're all suppose to be my friends. Why are you doing this?"

"We are you're friends Dean. We're not trying to hurt you. We all want to help you." Bryan was at his wits ends. Dean turned toward him. 'When I get out of these damn restraints Bryan, you'll be the first one I kill!" Bryan took another step back. Brad and Jack both stepped up and Dean started kicking wildly and pulling harshly at the wrist restraints. Brad grabbed his legs and held on tight while Jack inserted the tranquilizer into Dean's IV. It worked immediately.

"NO!" yelled Dean and passed out as the drug hit his system. When he was finally unconscious Jack looked at Bryan.

"What the hell happened?" Bryan shook his head. "I have no idea. I was just watching him and he started trashing around like he was fighting someone. When he woke up, he was like that."

"I bet Alanya had him back in the cave. He's probably done something to him."

"SHIT!" yelled John and took off.

"JOHN! Stop him Brad!" Brad grabbed him and held his arm. John's eyes went stone cold as he looked at Brad. "You get your damn hands off me Brad. Now!" John said it quietly but they could hear the barely suppressed rage just below the surface. Brad swallowed hard and shuddered at John's angry words. He let him go. Jack ran over.

"No John." Jack stood in his way.

"I've had it! I'm going after him! I'm going to kill his ass! How dare he do this to my kids!" Bryan ran over to stand with Jack. It would take them all to stop him this time and they all knew it.

"No you're not." Bryan looked directly into John's eyes and could almost feel the heat of them. "Remember what you told me. Same goes for you. We will not let you go after Alanya alone!"

"I'm not asking you for your damn permission Bryan now get the hell out of my way!"

Bryan stood his ground and hoped he lived. He wasn't real sure how this fight would go, especially as mad as John was right then. He'd probably kick Bryan's ass and clean the floor with the others, but Jack and Brad both came to stand with him and evened up the odds, a little. John backed up but he didn't back down.

"I'll take all three of you out if you don't get the hell out of my way!" All three of them believed him but all three of them still stood where they were.

"You'll have to John because we're not moving. You're get yourself captured and you know it. We are not going to let that happen."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Get out of my way!" John's voice was low and dangerous. Jack, Bryan and Brad stood their ground.

"Fine!" John was about to take all three of them on when Tony stumbled inside the room on very wobbly, shaky and painful legs. "John stop ok? Please." Bryan spun around.

"Tony," he said but Tony was watching John. He slowly made his way over to stand in front of his friend. "You gonna take me out to," he asked. John shook his head. He saw the pain in Tony's eyes.

"Just stop for a minute ok?" John took another step back.

Tony started to fall. John stepped back up and caught him. Bryan ran over to help. They got Tony over to Jack's desk and sat him down in the chair..

"You ok?" John thought Tony looked awful. Tony shook his head. "I don't feel so hot." Bryan became instantly concerned and Jack walked over to feel his head. He didn't have a fever. Tony looked at John ignoring Jack for right now.

"You can't go after Alanya. You'll get captured and he'll kill you or torture you one."

"Those two boys are my kids." Why didn't these people understand? What the hell was he going to have to do to make them understand? His voice shook with anger. "Alanya has driven my youngest son over the edge and he's about to do the same to my oldest son! Don't you understand? I can't loose my boys. I've already lost their mother."

"I know that John. I do, but those two are not just you're sons, they're our friends. Me and Bryan promised ourselves along time ago to watch out for them when you're not around. They're good kids John. We all know how you feel, but if you go after Alanya alone, you'll get yourself killed and you know it. You're not going to do Sam and Dean any good if you're dead. Okay?" John stared at Tony, but after a few minutes he nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry Bryan. Jack, forgive me. Brad I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"Don't worry about it." Bryan turned to Tony. "You walked." Tony nodded but something wasn't right. He didn't feel good at all. Bryan noticed immediately. Tony knew he would. He could never hide anything from Bryan.

"What is it?" Bryan placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "What's wrong?" They all gawked at him when he started to throw up. Jack grabbed a garbage can and gave it to Tony, then looked at Brad.

"What's wrong with him," Jack asked nervously. "Jack?" Tony glared at Brad letting him know in no certain terms to keep his mouth shut. Brad didn't know what to do. Bryan saw the exchange take place.

"Answer him Brad!" Bryan was getting angry which was never a good sign. "What is wrong with my partner?" He punctuated ever word through clenched teeth. Brad figured he better answer. You didn't mess with Bryan when he was like that.

"I'm sorry Tony." Brad turned to Jack.

"Alanya gave him something in his IV."

"What?" asked Jack becoming more nervous.

"I don't know what it was. It was some kind of thick green sludge."

"What!" Jack looked at Tony, so did Bryan.

"The stuff Alanya made Sam drink before?" Tony nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!" Bryan was mad but he softened his voice when Tony got sick again. He looked deathly pale all of a sudden and Bryan was scared to death.

"What are you talking about?" John walked over to Brad. "What do you mean green sludge?" Jack shook his head.

"When Sam and Dean first encountered Alanya, he forced Sam to drink some green sludge. It's a poison. It burns up your insides slowly and painfully." John just looked at him like he'd lost his mind and Jack was glad he wasn't angry at him.

"There's an antidote, but if Tony don't get it soon, he'll die." Bryan touched Tony's shoulders.

"That's not all," said Brad. Bryan glared at him. "What else?" He was barely suppressing his own anger. Tony attempted to shake his head but it was beginning to hurt.

"After he injected the green sludge, he injected some black liquid." Brad looked down at Tony and suddenly found himself thrown up against the wall by Bryan. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Bryan let him go," Tony tried to stand up but it was to much trouble. It burned to much energy. Bryan obeyed and let him go.

"I didn't want him to tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Bryan was fit to be tied.

"Because I didn't think he gave me enough to hurt me for long. He said he was just experimenting and after it happed I felt ok. I mean after the green stuff, my insides burned and after the black liquid, it did to but then it turned to ice inside and I began to shake uncontrollably. After that my body jerked on it's own for about 15 minutes but then I was ok. I thought that was all it was to it. He said he was just experimenting."

"You should have told us Tony," said Jack.

"I know." He got sick again. Jack looked at Bryan. "Get him back to bed, cover him up and watch him closely." Bryan nodded.

"John come with me." Jack walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" John followed him out of the room.

"Downstairs to see if the antibiotic is down there plus I need to know what the black liquid is. Brad watch Sam and Dean."

"Okay," Brad walked over and sat down. Bryan helped Tony back to bed and John went to the basement with Jack.

Jack stumbled and John grabbed him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I hope the antibiotic is down there. If it's not and we can't find it, Tony will die soon."

"If we can't find it, how long does he have?"

"About three hours." The reached the bottom of the stairs and let out the breath he was holding when he saw the antidote."

"It's here. Thank God!" He looked at the vial of black liquid but there was no name on it.

"Shit! There is no name. I don't know what it is."

"Wouldn't you like to know Jack," Alanya came into the room. John and Jack's head jerked up quickly and they saw the demon. He was standing outside the door of the clinic and he was as mad as hell.

"What are you both doing?" asked Alanya. "You think that salt is going to keep me out for long?" His voice was cold and calm but his eyes were full of hate and anger. Both John and Jack backed up but Alanya glared at Jack. Jack stopped. Alanya's eye's were glowing and Jack winced and just stared at the demon. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. It was like Alanya exhibited some kind of mental hold on him.

"Jack," John grabbed him and shook him hard, but all Jack could do was stare into those evil eyes of the demon. His mind was screaming for him to run but his body wouldn't cooperate. John got right in front of Jack, blocking out Alanya's eyes. He placed his hands on both of Jack's shoulders and shook him again.

"Jack!" John said again fearfully. Jack shook his head and blinked his eyes, then looked at John. He was confused and disoriented for a few minutes, making John nervous. "Talk to me Jack," he said, but Jack didn't say anything. Rage filled John and he whirled around to face Alanya, but he wasn't there. When he turned back toward Jack, Alanya was standing right behind him. The salt didn't work this time.

"NO!" yelled John and was thrown back and pinned to the wall. "JACK!"

The demon turned to Jack and said, "Here's what we're going to do Jack"

Jack looked at him but still couldn't move. "I'm going to release you. If you don't want John to die, you will lock him in that cell. Understand!" Jack nodded. Alanya released him and he walked over to John. Alanya then released him and John looked at Jack, not liking what he saw.

"Jack come on!" yelled John. "Don't. Please. My kids are upstairs! I need to be with them!" Jack looked back at Alanya who glared at him. Jack turned back and said, "I don't have a choice."

"Jack!" said John nervously, but Jack took John by the arm and led him over to the cell. He unlocked it and John reluctantly walked inside. Jack slammed the door and locked him inside. John grabbed the rails and just looked at Jack. John felt his world crash down around him.

"I'm sorry John," said Jack. "I'm trying to keep you alive." John didn't answer and Jack couldn't hardly handle the look of hurt on the older hunters face. John watched as Alanya shoved Jack backwards, and then grabbed his jacket.

"That's very good Jack," said Alanya. "Now tell me, why are you so cooperative all of a sudden?" He turned Jack around and patted him down. He removed the antidote that Jack was going to give to Tony and spun him back to face him.

"Please!" Jack begged. "Tony's going to die without that!"

"Yes I know," said Alanya, "but if you do as your told I might let him live. If you try anything, he'll die, along with the rest of them. Understand." Jack nodded in defeat. He would not try anything if it meant his friends lives would be at stake.

"I understand," said Jack.

"Good," answered Alanya. "Let's go!" Jack didn't move. Alanya grinned. "Let me tell you something Jack," he said. "I'm through playing games. I'm fed up! Now you turn your ass around and march up those steps!" Jack stood for several more seconds but then did as he was told. When he entered the living room, Bryan jumped up expecting Jack to have the antidote for his partner. Just in the time him and John had been downstairs, Tony had gotten worse. Bryan was not expecting to see Alanya come in behind Jack. Bryan's eyes went cold. Alanya placed an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him back to his chest.

"You care about your partner Bryan," asked the demon. Bryan nodded. "Do you care about Jack," he asked him. Bryan nodded again, not saying a word. "Want them to live?" asked Alanya dangerously.

"Yes," said Bryan.

"Then sit the hell right back down!" said Alanya heatedly. Bryan obeyed.

"Stay," said Alanya and Bryan couldn't move. "Don't you go away Bryan. I'll be right back." He let Jack go and shoved him towards the stairs. Jack knew they were going to Sam and Dean.

"Please Alanya. Don't hurt them anymore!"

"Move!" yelled Alanya and shoved him again. They both entered Jack's bedroom. Alanya shoved Jack toward his desk and told him to sit down.

"Alanya." pleaded Jack.

"Now!" replied Alanya angrily. Jack did as he was told. Brad come into the bedroom. He had been in the bathroom getting a wet washcloth for Dean's head and didn't know Alanya was there. He froze and dropped the cloth .

"NO!" he yelled as he was shoved backwards into the bathroom and locked inside.

"Stay there Brad," said Alanya. He walked over to Dean and looked down at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Stay away from him," yelled Jack frantically.

"Shut up Jack!" said Alanya with venom in his voice. He touched Dean's head. His eyes shot open and he saw the demon. He tried to move away, but he was tied down. Jack mentally kicked himself because of that.

"Hello Dean," said Alanya. Dean didn't answer. He just glared. Alanya said something in a another language and the fever left him. Jack just gawked.

"What do you want?" said Dean nervously.

"How's Sam!" said Alanya. Dean shot his eyes toward his brother.

"Let him go." said Dean. "I mean it!"

"Giving me orders Dean?" asked Alanya. Brad started to bang on the bathroom door and Alanya could feel Jack's power. He whirled around. Jack gasped as Alanya grabbed Dean around the throat!

"Don't even think about it Jack!" warned Alanya. Dean began to gasp for breath as Alanya choked him.

"Okay!" said Jack quickly and stopped. "Just leave him alone! Please! I won't try anything!"

"You've said that before," said Alanya.

"I swear Alanya! Please! I won't try anything! Don't hurt him!" begged Jack and Alanya grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Alanya touched the restraints on Dean's wrists and they fell off. He pulled him to his feet and shoved him over toward his feet and shoved him over to his brother. Dean was exhausted and looking at Sam just lying there on that bed not moving took a piece of his heart. He knew, since the fever was gone, where Sam was. This was only a piece of his baby brother. The conscious part, the part that made Sam, Sam was trapped in Alanya's cave and Dean just couldn't fight any more. He felt defeated. He felt like he'd lost everything. Alanya was going to make sure he didn't forget.

"Look at him Dean," said Alanya sadistically. "Look what you've done to Sam!" Dean shook his head.

"No...I" he said trying his best to hold on to what was left of his sanity. Alanya shoved him down to his knee's putting him right next to Sam, but Sam just stared, not moving.

"You've driven him crazy Dean," said Alanya, "You've driven him over the edge. How could you hurt him like that?" Dean reached out and touched his little brother, but got no response from him. "Sammy," he said, tears in his eyes. "Please."

"Alanya stop it!" said Jack firmly. "Dean, don't listen to him!" Alanya grinned evilly. He knew he was winning. So did Jack. He could see the hurt and the pain and the utter helplessness on Dean's face. He could also see the sorrow.

Alanya continued to torment Dean unmercifully. "He trusted you Dean and you betrayed him." Dean closed his eyes and tried to push down the panic and the depression that was trying to come on him, but Alanya wouldn't hear of it. He punched Dean in the face, knocking him backwards then jerked him roughly to his feet and shoved him back to the bed.

"Lay down!" said Alanya angrily. Dean didn't fight. He didn't even try to too. He didn't protest either, he just did what he was told. Alanya strapped him back down, but Dean didn't even care. He'd given up. He'd decided that what ever Alanya wanted to do to him was fine. He deserved it, he thought. He deserved it for hurting Sam.

Brad was still locked in the bathroom and was banging on the door insistently. Alanya grabbed his head and screamed, "Stop banging on that damn door Brad!" he yelled, when Brad wouldn't stop. "If I come in there you're going to be very sorry!" Finally after a few more minutes Brad stopped and just rested his head against the door frame. Alanya looked down at Dean, so did Jack. He knew that Alanya was winning. He could see the guilt on the young hunters face. He needed to get to him soon. He needed to talk to Dean.

"Dean," said Jack, but Alanya walked over to him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Jack, if you know what's good for them." warned Alanya. Jack looked at both Sam and Dean and closed his mouth.

"Sit back!" instructed Alanya and Jack did as he was told. Alanya grabbed Jack's right hand and cuffed it the chair arm and did the same to the left. "I'll be back," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack nervously.

"To see Tony." replied Alanya. "I want him to know that I now have control of this house and everyone in it.

"Alanya please," said Jack. "Give Tony the antidote. He's going to die if you don't. You can't torture him if he's dead." Alanya grinned. Jack continued to plead. "Please! Let me go with you." Jack was afraid of what was going to happen.

"You're not going anywhere Jack. You're staying right here." said Alanya. "Now I know that you can get out of these cuffs, but if you do, and you're loose when I get back, I'm going to kill somebody. Understand!" Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Good boy," said Alanya sarcastically. Alanya walked down the hall to Tony's bedroom. Brad found a pick and began to pick the lock on the bathroom. It had been locked from the outside. He finally got the door open and walked quickly over to Jack and was about to take off the cuffs when Jack stopped him.

"No," he said. "Go check on Dean." Jack didn't like the look on the young man's face and was getting worried. Brad nodded and slowly went over to where Dean was restrained. He knelt down in front of him. "Dean," he said softly and gently touched him. He wasn't to crazy about the way he looked either.

"Talk to me," said Brad, but he could see that Dean wasn't going to. Brad looked nervously back to Jack.

"Dean," said Jack. "Listen to me. You did not hurt your brother on purpose okay? Don't listen to what Alanya has to say. He's lying to you. You were sick. You had a very high fever and it made you paranoid. It wasn't your fault."

"Sam's not going to think so Jack," said Dean finally speaking. "I saw his face right after it happened. He feels like I've betrayed it and I guess I have." Jack didn't like the defeat that he heard in Dean's voice. As long as Jack had knew him, Dean had been a fighter, but now it didn't seem like he even wanted to fight anymore.

"You haven't betrayed him," said Jack. "You couldn't help it. Sam will wake up."

"Not unless Alanya lets him." replied Dean.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Alanya has Sam's soul in the wall of light in his cave. He's making him re-live what I've done to him as well as the things I said to him over and over." said Dean.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jack getting angry.

"Alanya had me back in the cave," said Dean. "He's holding Sam prisoner. He said he had his soul. I saw him in the wall of light and Alanya is tormenting him with what I've done. I didn't remember it because Alanya made me forget, but when he took away the fever, I remembered everything. If we get Sam back, he's going to be afraid of me again."

"We're going to get him back Dean. I didn't know that was happening to him. I thought he was just in shock," replied Jack. Dean laid his head back against the headboard and Jack could see the fear on his face. He could feel it to.

"Jack please let Brad untie me." said Dean. "I need to go to Sam."

"I can't right now Dean. I can't get away or Alanya will kill somebody when he gets back. We have to wait until the time is right." Dean didn't like it but he understood. Brad walked over to Sam to see how he was doing.

"Sam," he said softly.

"Get away from him!" yelled Dean.

"What?" asked Brad confused. He walked back over to Dean. His whole countenance had changed. Jack saw it to. "Shit!" he said. "Now what?"

Alanya walked over to where Tony lay with his eyes closed. The young cop looked like he was sound asleep. This made Alanya mad.

"Hello Tony," said Alanya bitterly, but Tony didn't budge, so Alanya, being Alanya slapped Tony in the face causing him to jerk awake. He looked weakly up at his tormentor and cringed in fear. His eyes widened when Alanya took out the antidote that would save Tony's life and , and dangled it in front of his nose. Tony swallowed hard and locked eyes with Alanya's.

"So tell me Tony, how do you feel? Are you getting sick yet?" said Alanya evilly and took another vial of green sludge from his pocket. Tony swallowed hard again and shook his head. He didn't answer the demon which he knew from past experience was not a good idea, but it hurt him to talk right now, hell he thought, it hurt him to move. Alanya replaced the vial of the sludge back into his pocket but tortured Tony by showing him the antidote.

"Do you want it Tony? Do you want the antidote?" asked Alanya. Tony nodded his head as much as the pain would allow. "Beg me for it." said Alanya. Tony looked weakly up at the creature and asked hoarsely, "What?" He was beginning to breathe heavier.

"Beg me to save your life Tony. Beg me to let you live." said Alanya. Tony closed his eyes. He knew Alanya wasn't going to make it easy for him. Well he'd do what he had to do, he thought and when he was able, he'd kick Alanya's ass.

"Please," pleaded Tony doing what Alanya asked. "I beg you to let me live." He opened his eyes and shrank back as much as he could because Alanya was right in front of him. He laughed and grabbed Tony's cheeks in his hand and forced him to look up at him. "Forget it," he said sadistically, and placed the antidote back in his pocket. He had no intentions of giving it to Tony. He was just playing games.

"You son of ...bitch," wheezed Tony and closed his eyes again, trying to push down the pain that was slowly getting worse. He opened them up again when he felt Alanya touch him. He grabbed Tony's hand and tied it down. Tony winced when he did the same to the other, because just touching him hurt.

"No," said Tony. "Please!"

"Shut up!" said Alanya forcibly. "Just so you know Tony, I am now in total control of this house and everyone in it. I have you all. John's locked in the basement. Bryan is secured downstairs. I have Jack tied to the chair in his bedroom and Brad locked in the bathroom. As far as Sam and Dean go, I'm just going to play with them some, especially Dean. He's close to losing it himself and I'm going to make sure it happens. When I finish with those two, I'll start on the rest of you. Behave yourself Tony and I may give you the antidote and let you live." He gave a yank on Tony's wrist to make sure they were tied down tight. "Don't you go away now, you hear," said Alanya and left to go back to Jack's bedroom. When he entered, the first thing he did was check to make sure Jack hadn't gotten up. He grinned when Jack was right where he'd left him. "I'm proud of you Jack," said Alanya and looked toward the bathroom door. It was still closed.

"Did you give Tony the antidote," asked Jack hopeful.

"No, I didn't," replied Alanya. "He's going to have to suffer first."

"He's suffered enough!" spat Jack. "All of us have!"

"Well we have different opinions on that." replied Alanya calmly. "I don't happen to think that any of you have suffered near enough, but you will. You will all suffer and when I get through making you all suffer I'm going to kill you, or I may just control half of you and let th kill the other half."

Jack watched as Alanya walked back over to Dean and released him again. Dean just looked up at the demon, not having any fight left. He jerked him to his feet and shoved him back over to his brother. Dean looked down at his baby brother, the guilt continuing to weigh heavy on his shoulders and his heart, as well as his mind. Alanya shoved him down to his knee's putting him eye to eye with Sam, who just stared, not even seeing him.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Jack, as he began to get angry. He started to concentrate. Alanya felt his power and jerked Dean back up to his feet!

"Do you want me to kill them Jack!" said Alanya venomously. "Give me a reason!"

Dean didn't move. He didn't even blink. He was afraid to breathe for fear of what would happen.

"No wait!" said Jack nervously. "I'm sorry!" Alanya pushed Dean back down, telling him to stay there and walked over to Jack. He leaned down and got in Jack's face and placed his hands on each one of Jack's restrained ones and said, "You've got one more time Jack," he said coldly. "Just one more time. Understand!" Jack nodded. He would not use his powers. Not until he could. He wasn't going to risk his friends lives. He wouldn't do it while everyone was scattered all over the house. He would wait until they were together in one place then he'd take Alanya out. He looked toward the bathroom and hoped to God that Alanya didn't find out that Brad was no longer in there.

Alanya walked back over to Dean who stayed right where Alanya left him. He grinned. "I must say Dean. I love this submissive Dean a whole lot better than the smart ass one." He jerked Dean up to his knee's putting him back real close to his brother. Alanya grinned wildly and said, "Let's see how Sam reacts to seeing his brother, his so called protector again. The one who ended up hurting him in the end anyway. Even though he promised him he never would. You were the only one he trusted Dean and you did this to him. What a pity. Let's see what happens?"

"I couldn't help it," said Dean more of his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"What was that?" asked Alanya. Dean looked up into the demons eyes, the fire coming back into his own. I couldn't help it! I was sick! You put a fever on me and made me do it!" Over at the desk Jack was silently rooting for his friend. He had began to get worried but it appeared like Dean was on his way back. Alanya back handed Dean sending him sprawling at the foot of Sam's bed..

"Let's see shall we?" said Alanya and touched Sam head. His soul was reunited with his body and Alanya grinned and then did his famous disappearing act. Sam opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see his brother, not at first.

"Sam," said Jack relieved that at least the young hunter was awake again. They could deal with anything else. Sam locked eyes with Jack and grinned. Jack grinned right back. "Are you okay?' he asked, but Jack could see that he was. He looked better than he had. Slowly and cautiously Dean touched his little brother. Sam still had not seen him, but he turned at the touch and saw Dean. When he did, he jumped up and shoved Dean away. He looked at the table by his bed at the gun that Alanya purposefully left there. Dean and Jack hadn't seen it. It was like it just appeared. Sam ran over to grab it and so did Dean, but Sam reached it first and pointed it at his big brother.

"Sam," said Dean nervously. He raised his hands, palms out in surrender, not wanting to spook his brother. He didn't care if Sam was afraid. They'd dealt with that before and will deal with it this time. Dean watched as terror, not just fear, but raw terror clouded his little brothers eyes and it almost killed him because it was directed right at him. Dean stayed back. He didn't try to approach Sam and he kept his hands up where Sam could see them, not wanting to give the younger hunter a reason to use the gun that was currently pointed at his chest.

"It's good to see you Sam," said Dean softly. "I'm glad you're awake. You had me worried." Sam didn't answer, he just kept the gun pointed at his older brother. Jack saw the fear and the terror in Sam's eyes and spoke to him very quietly.

"Sam, listen to me, okay," said Jack. Sam kept his eyes on Dean but Jack knew that he heard him. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to spook the young man because he knew he'd kill Dean right now. He wasn't a demon and he wasn't possessed but he was afraid and it was his big brother that he was afraid of. Jack continued softly. "Dean did not hurt you on purpose. If you think, you'll know that. He was sick man. He had a high fever, and it made him paranoid. I need you to think Sam." said Jack. "I need you to remember everything okay?" Jack was now getting worried about Sam because he was awake, but he hadn't spoken a word.

Dean watched his brother carefully, not sure about what Sam was going to do, but having a pretty good idea. He wasn't wrong. Sam gestured with the gun for Dean to get back on the bed. "Okay," said Dean, "but please talk to me Sam. Say something." Sam didn't speak but he did cock the gun and Dean got the message loud and clear. If he didn't do what his baby brother wanted him to do, he would kill him. He slowly backed up to sit down on the bed but kept his eyes on Sam.

Sam looked at Dean, then down at his bandaged hand. He locked eyes with his brother. Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam." he said, his words full of the pain and emotions that he felt. "I'm so sorry." Sam gestured with the gun and Dean nodded and scooted up to the bed rail. Sam walked over and cuffed one hand to it so Dean wouldn't go anywhere or try to hurt him again. Sam turned to Jack and saw that he was cuffed to the chair. He walked over and looked down at him, and he felt like Dean had also done this to his friend. Jack read Sam's thoughts and shook his head.

"Dean didn't tie me up Sam. Alanya did. I can't get lose because if I do Alanya said he'd kill somebody. Dean didn't do this to me Sam." Sam nodded.

"Sam," said Jack. "Dean didn't mean to hurt you either. You've got to remember. I know what's been happening to you. I know where Alanya's had you these past days but Sam I need you to break through that okay? I know you can do it. I know you can. You've done it before. Remember Sam!" said Jack firmly. It wasn't a question but a command and Sam shook his head and stumbled backwards, grabbing it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sam looked at his brother. Dean was still trying is best to convince him that he didn't hurt him on purpose, but Sam was more afraid then ever.

"Sam. You've got to listen to me. Jack is telling you the truth. I didn't hurt you on purpose. I didn't know what I was doing." Sam squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the images of Dean shoving that letter opener through his hand, but they wouldn't go away.

"Sam," said Jack. "Please remember for me okay? Try hard to remember what happened. Dean would never hurt you on purpose and you know it. I need you to throw the gun down and let your brother go." Sam shook his head and finally spoke. He looked at his brother.

"I can not believe that you did this on purpose."

"I didn't Sam. I didn't do it on purpose. I told you I was sick. I need you to believe me Sam. I need you not to be afraid of me anymore. Untie my hands Sam, please. Put the gun down and let me go."

Sam looked down at his bandaged hand and his eyes locked on the bandage on Dean's hand that Jack had redressed after all this had happened. He slowly walked over to Dean and reached out tracing the bandage with his fingers. Dean watched his brother closely ad he reached over to the other hand and traced it also.

"Sam." Sam cocked his head.

"What happened?" Sam asked his brother the question but then remembered.

"Oh God! Dean!"

"It's ok Sam."

"No its not." It all came back and Sam could hardly stand the pressure it caused. "I did that to you, didn't I?"

"Sam you didn't do it on purpose. I don't blame you. The only reason I blamed you before was because I was paranoid. Alanya did this to me not you. Alanya did that to you to. Please let me go."

"I'm so sorry. I deserved what you did to me. I hurt you first."

"It's ok Sam, but I need you to let me go. Okay? Put the gun down and let me go." Sam looked sorrowful at Dean for a couple of minutes and then finally laid the gun down. He walked over to Dean and removed the cuff. Dean stood up and Sam backed away, the fear still in his eyes.

"Sammy, you told me you'd never be afraid of me anymore. You promised me."

"I know, but I can't help it. I keep seeing that letter opener go through my hand and you pushing it there. I keep seeing your eyes and the look on your face."

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't be afraid of me anymore. Sam neither one of us knew what we were doing. We were both being controlled by Alanya. Please." Sam blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry Dean. I deserved it."

"No Sammy you didn't, but I couldn't help it. Alanya had put something on me. I couldn't help it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Sam I am now. It's good to have you back." Sam nodded and Dean slowly walked up to his brother. He flinched and backed up, but Dean walked right up to him until he was close enough to touch him. He looked at his baby brother and saw the hurt and pain on his face and his heart broke. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Sammy." He watched as one single tear escaped Sam's eyes and fell down his cheek.

Dean reached up to touch Sam but he backed up some more. Dean closed his eyes and pushed down the panic.

"Sammy let's not do this again okay? I did not hurt you on purpose. I said I was sorry. Please don't be afraid of me." Sam looked at his big brother for a couple of minutes as Dean held his breath and finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sam slowly took a step toward Dean instead of away.

Another tear escaped and before Sam knew it Dean grabbed him. He began to struggle but stopped when he found out that Dean was hugging him not hurting him. Sam broke down and cried like a baby. He cried for himself. He cried for Dean and for all that happened and finally he placed his arms around Dean and hugged him back.

Jack grinned and let out his own breath but didn't speak. This was between the brothers and he didn't want to interfere. He just hoped Alanya stayed away until this was resolved.

"Sam," said Dean and gently lifted him off of him so he could look into his eyes. "If you tell anybody I hugged you like that. I'll kick your ass." Sam stared at Dean and then laughed. It was the best sound Dean had heard all day.

"Your secret is safe with me." Dean nodded and grinned back, but then got serious again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, for the first time in a very long time I'm ok. Are you?" Dean nodded and said, "Oh yeah. I am now. The brothers looked over at Jack. He used his mind to take off the cuffs and then walked over to Sam and Dean. He felt Dean's head. There was no fever at all. He looked at Sam.

"Sure you're ok?" Sam nodded affirmatively.

"Good, let's go downstairs and get your dad. We're going to take Alanya's ass down. Sam and Dean both nodded and was about to do just that, but Alanya reappeared and he had fire in his eyes and a sneer on his lips.

"Is that so Jack," asked Alanya dangerously. He glared at Sam. "You disappoint me," he said angrily. Sam backed up. Dean stood in front of him and Alanya smiled sadistically.

"Problem Dean?" He noticed that Dean was not longer broken but had the fight back inside him. Alanya liked this better anyway, he thought. It was more fun.

"You stay the hell away from my brother." Dean warned the demon.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Hmm?" He turned on Jack who ran over to stand with Dean and in front of Sam. Alanya just shook his head.

"You know as well as I do Jack that I don't have to be anywhere near a person to hurt them. Here let me demonstrate." Alanya glared at Sam. He bore into his head with his eyes bringing him excruciating pain. Sam screamed and fell down to all fours.

"NO!" yelled Dean and lunged for Alanya. He laughed and simply flicked a finger and Dean was thrown clear across the room to crash into the full length mirror that was over there. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, glass all around him. He was knocked unconscious. Alanya turned back to Sam who had begun to hyperventilate.

"It hurts don't it, little Sammy." Jack shoved him back with his mind, but was exhausted. This allowed the demon to have the upper hand.

Jack winced, falling down to his knees as he felt the anger and the hatred coming from Alanya.

Alanya ran up to Jack, grabbed him around the throat and picked him up off his feet. He threw Jack back, sending him crashing right beside Dean and leaving Sam wide opened.

Alanya looked down at the young hunter, with distaste and kicked him hard in the side. Sam grunted and rolled into a ball.

"NO!" Brad ran out of the bathroom. Alanya whirled around.

"Why the hell aren't you in the bathroom?" Alanya then screamed. Brad pointed the gun filled with rock salt that he'd found hidden in one of the closets in the hallway earlier before he'd been locked in the bathroom.

"Because I don't have to go right now," he yelled and fired. Alanya screamed as he was filled full of the rock salt. The antidote fell out of his pocket and he disappeared yet again, but Brad could see the pain that was etched on the creatures face right before he did.

The windows flew open. Bryan, who was still pinned downstairs, was released and he took off running up the stairs to where they all were. Brad looked around frantically to find where the antidote for Tony had rolled. He spotted it under the cover of the bed. He took one look at the ones in the room. Everyone of them was hurt and needed help, but if Brad didn't get the antidote into Tony in the next 5 minutes, then Tony would die.

"Hurry Brad," yelled Bryan. "PLEASE!" Brad nodded and took off running down the hall to Tony's room, Bryan right on his heels.

Tony was in some major respitory distress. His breathing was labored and very ragged. He was pouring sweat and his insides felt like they were going to burn up. His face had taken on an ashen quality making him look dead.

"Shit!" Brad looked around for a syringe. Bryan ran over to his partner. Tony looked fearfully up to his partner.

"Hold on Tony." He tried to comfort him. "Just hold on." He looked at Brad willing him to hurry up because Tony wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't. Brad ran over and inserted the needle into Tony's arm, delivering the antidote into his vein, then they both waited with bated breaths.

"Come on Tony," said Brad.

"Don't you die on me," yelled Bryan and looked at his partner in fear because it didn't look like it was going to work.

"Come on Tony," yelled Brad once again as Bryan touched his partner. "Breathe!" Tony's breath's became even more labored but suddenly he gasped, taking in a deep breath. His lungs filled with air and Bryan watched as Tony coughed and sputtered and then started to breathe normally again. Within 5 minutes his insides had stopped burning and his color almost completely returned to normal.

"Tony," Brad looked down at him wanting to make sure. Tony took several more deep breaths and then grinned at Bryan. "What took you so long?"

"Thank God! Are you okay?" Tony nodded and tried to speak some more but it hurt,

"SShh!" said Bryan. "Don't talk. I'm here Tony. I'm right here." Tony nodded again and closed his eyes.

"TONY!" Brad felt for a pulse. He had a good strong one. He touched Bryan's arm because he was about to have a fit.

"He's ok," said Brad. "He's just asleep." Bryan nodded. "Thank you." Brad nodded. He had become a good friend to them all.

"You're welcome. Stay with him ok? I'll check back in a minute. I'm going to go and see about the others, and then we'll go and let John out of that cell." Bryan nodded and pulled up a chair to sit by his partner. Brad walked back down the hall to Jack's bedroom quickly assessing the situation. Dean was unconscious. Sam was awake but he was still rolled into a ball, his nose and mouth bleeding. Jack struggled to his feet. Brad ran over to help him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. How's Tony?"

"Ok. I got the antidote in him in time. He's asleep now. Bryan's in there with him." Jack nodded. "Help me." He and Brad walked over to the others. They picked Dean up and laid him back down on the bed and covered him up, and then slowly Jack walked over to where Sam lay. Brad went to the basement to let John out, leaving Jack alone with Sam.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Sam," Jack slowly reached down and gently touched his shoulder. He was relieved when he didn't flinch, so he rolled him over onto his back so he could check him better.

"You okay?" Sam lifted up a shaky hand and wiped the blood off his nose and mouth with the back. He nodded and tried to get to his feet.

"Just hold on a minute," Jack pushed him back down firmly and continued to feel all over his body for any signs of internal injury. When he didn't find anything he helped him up.

"Dean," Sam was worried. Brad came in followed by John.

John looked at his youngest and a load lifted. He walked over to where Sam was but was afraid to touch him. Sam made the first move and hugged his father first. John grabbed Sam and he tensed but only for a few minutes. He finally relaxed and John closed his eyes as relief flooded him.

"Sammy are you okay?" John held on tight afraid to let him go. Sam nodded.

"I hurt Dean dad. I hurt him but I didn't mean to. I didn't know what I was doing. He hurt me to but he was sick. Please don't be mad."

"Ssshh," said John. "I'm not mad Sammy. I know that neither of you meant to hurt the other. Neither of you knew what you were doing, just calm down." Sam nodded and for the second time he broke down and cried. John continued to hold onto his child, his youngest, who had way more on him than he needed to. Finally John pulled Sam off of him and helped him over to the sofa bed.

"Lie down Sammy. You're exhausted." Sam climbed into the bed and let his dad tuck him in like he'd done so many times when he was a kid. Somehow it felt right. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"How's Dean." John covered Sam up and looked over his shoulder at the others.

"Ok. He's got a knot on his head he's unconscious but he's going to be okay." John nodded and began to fall. The adrenaline was seeping out of his body and his legs just wouldn't hold him up anymore.

"John shit," said Brad nervously and helped the man over to sit in Jack's chair.

"Thanks Brad. Brad nodded and looked at Jack who also looked like he was about to drop.

"Come on."

"Where?" Jack backed away but Brad took him by the arm.

There's three bedrooms in this place and you're going to use one of them. You need to get some rest before you fall.

"NO!" Jack got very nervous. "I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll lay on the couch. We all need to sleep. Alanya will be back and all of us are exhausted." Jack let himself be led over to the other spare bedrooms and he also got into the bed and fell asleep instantly. Brad pulled out the sofa bed that Jack had also put in that bedroom and laid down. He also fell asleep.

Alanya looked through the portal in his cave and saw that the whole house had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight boys, because when I return, you'll all pay." None of them knew it but Alanya was far from being through with them. He was just beginning. He laughed and closed the portal, allowing his prey to sleep for now. It'd be the last they'd get for awhile.

The next morning Brad woke up before the rest of them. He walked over to look down at Jack and grinned. He seemed to finally be sleeping. Brad left him to it and walked down the hall and into Jack's room. John was still asleep at the desk and Sam on the sofa bed. Dean started to stir and Brad walked over to him and touched Dean's head.

Dean jumped eyes wide.

"Hold it," said Brad. "Easy Dean. It's just me." Dean blew out a breath and fell back to the pillow.

"How are you doing?"

"Other than a major headache I'm fine." Brad nodded

"I'm not surprised. You've got a large bump on your head."

"How's Sam?" Dean sat up on the side of the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Brad walked over to check him out.

"He's ok. He's asleep." Dean nodded and got up to walk over to his brother.

"Sam?" He reached down to brush the hair out of his eyes, but Sam didn't budge and Dean let him sleep. He walked over to his dad.

"Dad?" John stirred awake and looked up at his son.

"Dean," said John jumping up. Relief flooded him again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good dad. So is Sam."

"Good." John gave Dean a hug. "Let's go down to the kitchen and let Sam sleep. I'll make coffee." Dean nodded and both looked at Brad.

"I'll be there soon. I need to check Tony and Bryan first."

"OK," said John and him and Dean went downstairs. Brad walked down to Tony's bedroom and went inside. Bryan was sitting over by a window, a cool breeze blowing through. He turned when Brad came in."

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm just feeling the breeze. You know we've been locked up in this house for so long it feels good."

"I know." Brad walked over to check Tony. "He's doing good." Bryan nodded

"Listen. John is making coffee downstairs. Why don't you come on down and get some?"

"I'll be down there in a minute." Brad nodded and left. Bryan walked over to Tony and touched him.

Chapter 64

Tony stirred awake and looked up at his partner.

"Hey Tony." Bryan wouldn't admit it but he was relieved. "How are you?"

"Ok. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," said Bryan. "Do you still hurt?"

"A little. Not like before."

"Good. Why don't you come downstairs? John is making coffee." Tony nodded and Bryan helped him to his feet and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. John looked up as the entered and took down a couple more cups.

"Where is Sam," Dean didn't want to leave him alone to long but he knew he needed to rest.

"Still asleep," said Brad and looked at the worried look on Dean's face. "He's ok Dean." Dean was getting more nervous so he went upstairs to check on him. He let out a breath when he saw that his baby brother was still asleep on the sofa. He walked over and touched his shoulder. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He rolled over on his back and saw Dean. He smiled up at him making Dean feel better because he still wasn't sure what he would do.

"Hey."

"Hey," replied Sam.

"You okay?" Sam nodded and sat up on the side of the bed. He nodded his head. "Yeah." He rubbed his eyes.

"You sure?" Sam didn't answer.

"Sam?" Dean sat down beside him.

"I'm ok Dean." He let out a breath. "I just have a headache."

"Sam listen. I'm going to go get Jack okay?" Sam shook his head. "No. I'm ok." He got to his feet and swayed. Dean grabbed him and helped him to lay back down.

"No you're not." Dean was nervous all over again. "I'm going to get Jack."

"DEAN!" yelled Sam and grabbed him. Dean turned. "What is it Sammy?"

"Don't leave me. I'm scared."

"I'm just going to get Jack Sam. Okay? I'll be right back. He's just down the hall." Sam nodded and let Dean go. He headed for the door but it slammed shut on it's own.

"NO! Please!" yelled Dean as Alanya appeared in the room.

"Hello boys." Dean stepped in front of Sam and was thrown backwards effortlessly to crash into the wall. He turned on Sam who just jumped up and went over to check on Dean. Alanya came over slowly. Sam and Dean looked up at Alanya fearfully.

"You've both gotten better. You won't again." Alanya touched Sam and Dean's head and they both passed out and woke up body and soul in the cave.

"Well isn't this nice." He walked over to Sam whom he had chained to the wall. Dean was right beside him, also chained.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sam. You weren't suppose to come back. You were suppose to go crazy and stay that way."

"Don't touch my brother," warned Dean. Alanya turned on him and unchained him. Dean swung but Alanya grabbed him effortlessly and shoved him to the ground. He tried to get back up but Alanya put his foot right in the middle of his chest. Dean struggled and Alanya applied pressure.

"Do not fight me Dean." Alanya applied more pressure and Dean thought he was going to crush his sternum so he went still. Alanya grinned, removed his foot and jerked Dean to his feet and shoved him down on a stone slab where he tied Dean down spread eagled.

"Don't go away." Alanya disappeared and reappeared back in the house in the room where Jack was still asleep. He walked over and grabbed him around his neck. Jack's eyes flew open and he looked up into Alanya's hateful eyes.

"Get up! Do not say a word!" Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and got to his feet slowly. Brad came into the room. "Jack I just wanted to……." He stopped dead in his tracts and found himself flying through the air and crashing to the floor.

"STAY!" Jack was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move. Alanya walked over to Brad. "GET UP!" Brad did as he was told and Alanya shoved him over by Jack and touched their heads and they both passed out and woke up in the cave. He shoved Jack over to the bench and forced him down on it. He shackled Jack's ankle to the bench and warned him not to try to get away or else. He turned to Brad who shook his head and backed up.

Alanya rubbed his chest where Brad had filled him full of rock salt. He glared at the man standing before him, eyes full of rage. "You shot me Brad," he said spitefully. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Alanya I'm…." Alanya was on him in a second. He placed his hands over Brad's mouth.

"Ssshh! Do not talk to me understand!" Brad nodded and was shoved into the center of the room. Alanya raised his hand and a chair appeared with metal cuffs on the arms and legs.

"Please," Brad begged but it landed on deaf ears.

"Shut up Brad! Sit the hell down." Brad shut is mouth and did as he was told. Alanya cuffed him to the chair and attached some wires.

"Alanya!" yelled Brad and was slapped hard across the face busing his lip. "Shut the hell up Brad! Do not make me tell you again! You shot me! You will pay for that and all your little friends will watch. Look around Brad." Brad looked at Sam chained to the wall and

Dean tied down to that slab. He looked over at Jack and saw that he was shackled to a bench. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again Alanya was gone and he was scared. He knew he went back to get the others. The opening of the cave had bars over it to prevent any of them from escaping.

Brad looked at Jack and locked eyes with his friend. Jack didn't use his powers. Not yet. There was no place for him to go.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bryan was frantic. He ran from room to room. He looked upstairs and then downstairs in the clinic. Each room he looked in brought him more and more dread. He had went up to check on Sam and Dean when neither one of them came back downstairs. His heart fell when he found the bedroom empty. He knew Alanya was back so he ran down to the bedroom where Jack had been asleep and it was also empty.

"Son of a bitch!" He came back into the living room. Sam, Dean, Brad and Jack were nowhere to be found. He turned expectantly to John when he came back inside. He had looked out front.

"Anything?"

"No," said John fearfully. They were nowhere around. "He has them again. I can feel it!"

Suddenly Bryan looked even more fearful when he found somebody else was missing.

"TONY! Where is he?"

"He said he was going to look outside in the back." John also began getting nervous because he should have been back by now.

"What?" Bryan screamed. "NO! He can barely even walk right now!" He took off running through the kitchen and out the back door. John followed close behind. They were just in time to see Alanya grab Tony and put him in a choke hold. Bryan and John stopped in their tracts as Alanya took a gun and placed it to Tony's head.

"Tony!" Bryan watched the display before him nervously. He started to take a step but stopped when Alanya cocked the gun.

"Wait a minute," said Bryan. "Please!" Alanya sneered at them both.

"Get over here you two. NOW!" Bryan and John obeyed and slowly walked over to Alanya. He handed a set of chains to Tony. They had 4 cuffs on it like one would wear in a chain gang. He let Tony go and said, "Cuff them." I know you know how. If you know what's good for all of you, you will not try anything. Understand!" When Tony just stood there, Alanya shoved him. "Do it now!" Reluctantly Tony did as he was told and chained Bryan and John's hands in front of them.

"Good," said Alanya when Tony had finished. He grabbed a hold of him and told the others to move. He shoved them and they headed into the woods going toward the cave. Tony was having a lot of trouble walking because of his ankles and Alanya shoved him roughly several times to keep him moving. Bryan and John didn't want to try anything because Alanya kept Tony close and they didn't want to risk him getting hurt, plus, he already had the others so they definitely didn't want to try anything.

Once in front of the cave, Alanya raised his hands and the bars lowered. He shoved all three of them inside. They looked at the others in fear and Alanya shoved them farther on into the large room.

"Shit," said John angrily as he saw his sons and friends chained up. He turned to Alanya.

"Let them go! What the hell is your problem?" Alanya walked up to John and got in his face.

"You're my problem John, you and all the others." Alanya gripped John's upper arm tightly and led him over to a cage. He opened it and shoved him inside and then lifted it up into the air.

He brought the wall of lights up around Tony and Bryan to prevent them from escaping or interfering with his plans. He stood in the middle of the room and addressed them all, like he was giving a lecture.

"Now since I have you all in my domain, let's get some things straight! All this started in this cave and this is where I'm going to end it. I'm sick to death of all of you. I am going to make you all suffer before I kill you." He walked over to Brad and grabbed him by the hair of the head, forcing it backwards. "I'm going to begin with you!" He grabbed his head between his hands and Brad screamed as a blinding white pain shot through his skull. He had never felt anything like it, and all that Alanya had done to him didn't even compare with the pain he felt now. Tears sprang to his eyes and he felt like his head would explode. It was so bad that he even lost his vision for a few minutes.

"Leave him the hell alone," yelled Jack as he watched his friend being tortured right in front of him. Alanya turned on him and grinned. He walked over to Dean who was still tied down to that slab, spread eagled. Dean looked up and glared at him and struggled to get loose. He tried to scoot away but the way he was tied made it impossible.

Alanya raised his hand toward the sky and brought down a ball of fire and touched it to Dean's stomach. Dean screamed agonizingly as his insides were set on fire.

"Say something else Jack!"

"Stop it!" Jack then watched as Alanya walked over to Sam.

"NO! Please! He's just now getting better!" Alanya looked at Sam and saw the fear in his eyes. This pleased him and he touched Sam's head. Sam jumped and winced as Alanya traced his hands down Sam's chest.

"Be afraid little Sammy. I feed on it you know." He let him go without hurting him. He would save him for last.

"Got something else to say Jack?" Alanya grinned sadistically and Jack shut his mouth.

They all began to shudder as a chill came in the air. The cave had become a refrigerator. Alanya had went over to the side to prepare for this battle and the others knew that he would not be disappearing again.

Brad whimpered, the pain in his head never letting up. It got worse with every passing moment. Jack jumped up. His ankle still bound to the bench. He knew what he needed to do and hoped to God he would be able to. He watched as Alanya approached.

The air temperature plummeted. It was colder than just a second before. All 6 of them could see their breathes in front of their faces. Sam's eyes closed. He let out a thin pathetic cry as Alanya bore his eyes into his.

"Sam!" yelled Dean but his brothers eyes didn't open. "Sammy wake up! Wake up!" Dean was frantic because he was not getting any response. John was up on his knees in an instant. He would have jumped to his feet but the cage was too small.

The others began to freeze as the temperature dropped even more. Alanya unchained Sam and fell to the floor. He writhed on the ground and struck out at the air.

"Sam wake up," Jack was getting frantic himself. Sam wasn't responding. "What the hell are you doing to him?" Alanya just grinned. Jack concentrated, the shackle fell off his ankle and he ran over to Sam who was frantically beating the air as if he was in a battle. Jack grabbed his hands after taking several hard blows from the young hunter.

"Sammy," yelled Dean in fear and fought harder to get our of the straps. He looked at Alanya, rage filling him.

"Let my brother go!" Alanya laughed evilly. Jack looked over at Dean and concentrated. The straps fell off of him and he clamored over to Sam. Alanya didn't seem to mind that they were both loose, after all, they didn't have anywhere to go. The bars were over the door preventing any escape and the cave was just one large room.

Sam had ceased struggling and was limp. He almost looked dead. Holding his baby brother in his arms, Dean looked this way and that, unsure of his next move. He knew that only Jack could fight the demon so he waited and kept a protective arm around Sam.

Then Alanya shoved him with his mind. He staggered backwards and Sam was torn from his grip.

"NO!" He was shoved against the wall. Alanya turned and looked at Jack, his eyes were glowing red. Suddenly there was silence. Alanya was no longer on the rampage but the air was still cold, blood freezing cold and Jack knew that Alanya was just getting started. He got to his feet and prayed he was strong enough.

Dean was pressed, tightly, against the wall, blood coming from his mouth. He looked at his little brother who was beginning to wake up.

Jack turned suddenly as he heard Bryan cry out. He watched in horror and fear.

"Bryan!" He tried to get to his friend but Alanya wouldn't let him near him. Tony fell down to his knees, forgetting his own pain as Bryan began to thrash around.

"He's pulling at me Jack! He's trying to pull me away from Bryan!"

"Fight him!" yelled Jack. Tony held his partner tightly and for a moment Bryan looked like and epileptic, jerking and twitching in a fit that he couldn't control, but the attack ended and Bryan stopped struggling, but now he laid there unconscious. The air was still frigid and Jack faced Alanya.

Alanya shoved Jack backwards with his mind. He stepped toward Alanya and began to pit wills with the demon. Rage and hatred flooded Jack and he used them as weapons to beat Alanya back.

Brad began pulling at the cuffs and watching the battle before him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to free himself, but the headache was getting worse.

"I'll kill you Jack," said Alanya. "You'll not defeat me this time." Alanya turned. Jack turned with him careful to keep eye contact.

"I'll not just defeat you this time Alanya, I'll destroy you. You won't be coming back to torment anyone ever again," said Jack dangerously.

Alanya threw back his head and laughed viciously. "Big talk for such a small man. I'm going to kill them all Jack and make you watch. I'm going to kill you also, but I've decided to keep you around for a few days. I want to have some fun with you before I kill you."

Jack caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked as Brad got out of the cuffs. That split second that Jack took his eyes off Alanya was all the time the demon needed. He screamed in rage and hit Jack squarely in the chest. Jack grunted and hit his knees as the wind was knocked out of him.

Slowly Alanya made his way over to Jack who was trying to catch his breath. Alanya backhanded him, knocking him backwards. Jack fell hard on his back. Alanya lifted his hands toward the top of the cave and pulled down a sword. He placed the tip to Jack's throat. Jack froze, about to knock it away but Alanya pressed harder. "Give me a reason Jack!"

Jack went still.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 67

Alanya walked up to stand within inches of Jack. He still had the sword pressed to his throat. "Get up!" He released the pressure of the sword enough for Jack to get to his feet. Alanya backed him into the wall.

Jack sneered and hit the sword, knocking it out of Alanya's hands. He shoved him back with his mind and took a step toward him. The force struck Jack, a full body blow that lifted him up off his feet, sent him flying backwards. His body slammed into the ground, and a thousand black stars spun inside his head.

"Jack!" yelled Brad and watched stupefied as his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands clawed at his throat while he choked for breath.

"You'll not beat me Jack," declared Alanya. "Not this time. You're weak. You're no match for me! You've neglected your powers for to long.

Sam struggled to sit up. Dean watched his brother fearfully, because he was unable to reach him. He was still pinned.

"SAM!" yelled Dean when a shocked cry escaped Sam's lips. He doubled over, the pain unbearable. Dean was released and ran to his brother's side.

"Hold on, just hold on," said Dean and swept him into his arms, fighting against the panic as he saw the pain on his baby brother's face.

"Stay there Sam," warned Alanya. Sam struggled against both pain and terror as he pressed his face into Dean's shoulders. Alanya turned back to Jack who could feel the dark pressing its edge, ice cold, blade sharp. He struggled against the pain, knowing, understanding one point. Today, right now, was the battle for all.

Brad, John, Jack and the others watched as fog closed around them, cold and full of whispers. It made Jack want to run. He could actually feel it, horrid little fingers tickling along his skin, almost teasing him.

Jack also heard Alanya laugh in his head, even though, he wasn't even grinning now. He winced as the demon started messing with his mind, the pain beginning to come full force.

Panic leaked through his shield of will as the fog crept hideously beneath his jeans. He looked. Now Alanya was grinning and he started hearing voices. He pushed them aside, his pulse racing. Jack walked to the center of the cave. Alanya let him pass and then followed. He threw the chair Brad had been sitting in, out of the way. He knew Brad had gotten loose, but he wasn't concerned about that. He'd deal with him and the others soon. He faced off with Jack, both turning with the other.

"It's not going to be that easy Alanya," said Jack. "I'm not going to let you have the ones I care about anymore. I'll protect them and I'll win."

"You'll loose," said Alanya simply. "You'll loose and I'll destroy every last one of them, leaving you for last. Let's see what you've got Jack."

It was getting dark in the cave and Jack needed light. Alanya had several candles placed around the cave. Jack opened his arms and every one of them burst into flames.

"Impressive," said Alanya. "I'm all giddy now." He said it sarcastically but inwardly he was a little nervous. Jack wasn't backing down. Not like before. He was facing him head on. Alanya grinned evilly and inwardly, Jack was praying that he would be strong enough. If not, his friends would die and he would be taken.

"You want the dark," said Jack. "I prefer the light." They both continued to turn, both careful to keep eye contact.

"You're mouth is bleeding Jack."

"You sucker punched me," replied Jack. Brad walked over to check on Sam and Dean. Both were as well as could be expected. He couldn't get to Bryan and Tony because of the bars of electricity but they looked ok, and John was still dangling in the air in the cage, but was keeping a very close eye on his boys as well as the others.

Jack wiped at the blood with the back of his hand. "I owe you one, you son of a bitch!" Alanya grinned evilly. "Then let's fight!"

"Sounds good to me," said Jack. He lifted his arms and called the thunder.

"Jack," said Brad nervously. "That's not right!"

"I know what I'm doing," hissed Jack.

"So do I," answered Brad.

"What?' asked Dean and Sam at the same time.

"He focusing all of Alanya's energy on him. He's pulling him away from us. He's going to get himself killed!"

"What are you talking about?" John was up on his knees again. Tony and Bryan just stared.

"He's preparing to sacrifice himself so Alanya will let us go!" said Brad.

"What!" yelled Tony. "JACK!" He jumped up and almost grabbed the bars but caught himself before he did.

"He's making himself the target!"

"Jack stop!" yelled Dean, but Jack didn't hear them anymore. He was totally focused on Alanya.

"This isn't going to happen Jack," yelled Dean. "Forget it!" He winced as the power began to build. Sam jumped to his feet suddenly angry.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself for us Jack," he yelled frantically, but Jack couldn't hear him.

"Shit," yelled Brad. Around the cave light shone deep gold. The wind rose to a roar.

"Jack!" yelled Brad. "NO!"

Jack glared at the demon, his powers reaching crescendo level. The earth trembled beneath them. Suddenly Jack threw up his hands and said, "From fire I come, of fire I yearn, spark and flame and clearly burn. To purge this beast who hunts for blood, and from him shield all I have loved."

"NO!" yelled Brad but Jack continued.

"I am fire and he is me, as I will, so mote it be!"

Lightning flamed across the sky, spurned up from the ground. It roared in the air and sparkled like diamonds on the rain. The storm broke like a fury, spinning a whirlwind out from the clearing and through the woods.

Brad jumped up beside Jack and yelled, "From water I come." He spread his arms wide. "Of water I cry. Pour from the sea, flood from the sky, to wash clean this place of light, and protect it from the demon of night. I am water and he is me, as I will, so mote it be!"

Rain lashed out through the night. Jack came to himself and stared at Brad in shock. "What he hell?" Brad looked back at his friend and knew.

"Get back Brad!" yelled Jack and shoved him. He lost his concentration.

Alanya stepped up to Jack and snarled. Even as Jack moved forward, Brad stepped back up. Jack lifted his hand and he pulled down a sword. A wild blue light speared from the tip as Brad stepped in front of Jack.

"NO!" yelled Jack. A trickle of panic cut through his control, and the light around the clearing wavered.

"Get back Brad!" yelled Brad once again.

"NO! I know what you're doing! I'll go to hell with him before I let you sacrifice yourself!"

Jack stared at him even as Alanya stepped toward him. His panic receeded. His powers built from his heart and spread through his arm.

"I won't lose Brad!" said Jack. "I can't!"

"Yes you can," said Brad certain. Alanya screamed with greed. He knocked Brad back and faced off with Jack. Alanya took his sword and knocked Jack's out of his hand. He backed him up against the wall once again.

"You're trapped Jack," said Alanya greedily as Jack raised his hands, palms out and went still.

"Stand an be ripped to pieces!"

Jack shook his head, the confusion coming. He got dizzy and saw double. He looked at Alanya and saw two of him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Jack," hollered Sam jumping up.

"No!" screamed Dean, but Sam was unable to help himself. He was tired of being afraid.

He wanted to act. He focused and used his powers.

"Jack," he hollered for the second time. A black bolt spilled out of the top of the cave and scorched the rocks where Alanya stood. He jumped, not expecting the younger Winchester to take action, and looked back furiously. Sam was using his powers against him.

Alanya howled, seething at the audacity of the young man. How dare he," he thought angrily and bore his eyes into Sam's head once again. Sam screamed in pain and agony and hit his knees.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean and knelt down beside him. Sam looked up at his brother and became afraid once again. Dean saw the change. He reached out to touch him, but Sam knocked his hand away and shoved him back.

"Sam please," said Dean. "No. Don't do this again."

"Stay away from me!" yelled Sam and seized his head, the pain excruciating.

"You will not do that to him again," yelled Jack. "I won't let you! I won't let you hurt him, not again!" Jack screamed at the top of his voice. John watched intently as Sam backed away from everyone, afraid of them all. Alanya laughed wickedly.

Jack shook his head and shoved Alanya back, but was slammed to the ground.

Brad turned and glared at the demon, placing himself back in front of Jack to shield him. Jack looked over at Sam, but he wasn't responding to his brother at all. He was torn, his mind in pieces. He wanted to fight but he was afraid.

"Sam," said Dean nervously. "Listen. Don't let him do this to you again. You're getting better. Don't let him make you forget." Sam looked at his brother and grinned. Dean grinned back. Sam concentrated once again. The air around the young hunter shimmered with power as he took a step up and stood by Brad.

"Sam!" yelled Dean apprehensively. This was not what he'd had in mind. Sam shoved Alanya back two steps which made him mad.

Outrage flooded the creature, body and soul and he screamed with glee hitting Sam head on, throwing him backward into the stone pillar that his brother had been tied too. His head hit and he crumpled to the ground. He lifted a shaky hand to the gash the blow had caused and pulled it down seconds later. His whole hand was covered with blood. Sam's vision wavered as he tried to hold on to consciousness. Dizziness and nausea came and Alanya continued to pour it on.

He bore into Sam's head for the third time with his eyes and Sam screamed in agony, fire shooting through his skull in droves.

"Oh God!" yelled Dean. "SAM!" He charged but didn't stand a chance. Alanya shoved him back effortlessly.

"Stay there boys and let the adults play," said Alanya sarcastically then turned to Dean. "Better teach your little brother some discipline Dean or I will understand!" Dean attempted to go to his brother but Alanya prevented him.

"UNDERSTAND!" warned Alanya dangerously. Dean nodded. "Say it!"

"I understand! Please!" Alanya grinned and released him and he ran over to Sam and held him. Satisfied, Alanya turned his attention back to the two hunters before him. He was full of hate and had fire in his eyes. Jack was still on the ground and Brad stood in front of him to protect him.

"You will not save him Brad."

"Watch me." Behind him he could hear Jack struggling, trying to get to his feet. He was confused, the noises in his head getting louder and louder. "Where was he? Why was he here?" Brad heard him in his head and turned toward him, worried.

"Jack?" he asked. Jack looked up at Brad and winced from the pain in his head that was growing in leaps and bounds.

"It's me." Jack closed his eyes. When he opened them again he remembered where he was and why. Slowly and with great effort he finally got to his feet. He had to do this or his friends would die. Armed with a new conviction he looked weakly at Brad who was holding Alanya off, using his mind alone, and giving Jack a chance to recover.

Gathering, Jack turned to face his opponent, his enemy. He hurled powers at the demon to gain the time he needed. He heard the cry of pain and outrage coming from his prey. Inside Jack felt sly pleasure. For the first time in a long time Jack caused Alanya pain and it fueled him with new energy, but Alanya waved his hand, sending Brad through the air, to crash forcibly to the ground. "I'll kill him Jack," screamed Alanya. "I'll kill them all!" Jack watched Brad and saw that he was ok.

"No you won't," said Jack in a low voice. "I won't let you." He winced as Alanya begin talking in his head. He staggered backwards, his legs jelly. He braced himself against the wall. Alanya was saying things, horrible things in Jack's head, but the demon's mouth never moved. Jack was so tired but he couldn't quit. He had to keep on or one by one, the others would pay.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jack placed his hand on the wall behind him because he was about to fall. The noise and the words in his head were getting louder and louder until it was all he could hear or feel. It was slowly draining him, wiping out his energy.

Alanya stalked over and grabbed him by his arm, the one that was hanging limply by his side. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Alanya pushed Jack back against the wall and grabbed his throat in his clawed hand. Jack looked into those eyes and was powerless to do anything.

Brad slowly got to his feet and prepared to fight yet again.

"Stay there Brad!"

Brad looked and was about to go over but he saw that Alanya now had the upper hand so he stopped and stood where he was.

Jack continued to stare into the demon's eyes, unable to move or even cry out. Alanya removed his hand from Jack's throat and moved it to touch the doctor's chest and Jack began to breathe heavily, his eyes going in and out of focus.

Brad watched in fear, but was afraid of what he'd do to Jack if he approached. He knew he needed to do something but he wouldn't risk Jack.

"Get over here," yelled Alanya. He was staring intently at Jack but was talking to Brad. Slowly and deliberately Brad walked over to where the two were. Brad stole a quick look at Jack, not liking what he saw.

"Jack," Brad was nervously looking at him. Alanya grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, right beside Jack and grabbed his head. Brad braced, waiting for the pain he knew would come. He closed his eyes and held his breath, confused when it didn't happen. Brad opened one eye and then the other. Alanya was grinning from ear to ear and Brad knew that he understood.

"Well, well, well," said the demon amused. "What do we have here?" He looked at Jack and shook his head. "I don't believe it. This is priceless." He laughed wickedly and more evilly than ever before. Jack was confused. He had no idea what Alanya was talking about, but Brad did.

"So that's why you fight so hard for him huh?" Brad didn't answer. "My, my, my, am I going to have some fun with this." Jack frowned, still not understanding. Alanya's eyes went cold, the temperature in the cave dropped and he glared at the two captives standing before him.

He grabbed Brad's arm and spun him around until he was face to face with Jack, and close enough for them to touch each other. Their eyes locked. Jack started to breathe more heavily and Brad noticed he was very pale.

"Tell him," said Alanaya. Brad shook his head. He didn't want to tell him, not right here, not like, but Alanya slapped him hard in the back of his head causing him to see stars. "I said tell him Brad!"

"Wha…What," choked out Jack questioningly. He still couldn't move and even if he could, he didn't have any strength left. Alanya stepped around behind Brad, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"I'm not going to tell you again," he warned. "TELL HIM!" Brad closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Jack," he began carefully. "I know why I can do the things you can do." He swallowed hard, when Jack didn't answer, and winced when Alanya hit him again. "I know why we're connected. Why we can communicate like we do."

"Why?" asked Jack weakly. It took too much effort for Jack to say that one word and his breathing became ragged. He felt light headed and disconnected.

"We're brothers," said Brad finally. For a second Jack didn't say anything but then his eyes went hard as stone. He would have hit him if could have moved.

"Wha….What?" He stared at Brad and slowly shook his head. He was in so much pain physically and now this?"

"You're my brother Jack." Brad tried to hang on to him, but Jack shook his head again and glared at Brad angrily.

"You…bas…tard!!" said Jack, his words coming out chopped and spaced.

"It's true," Brad answered gently.

"How dare you?" said Jack with as much conviction as he could manage. Alanya was enjoying himself and the conversation immensely

"Jack listen to me," said Brad. "You're mother, our mother had twins."

"What!" yelled Jack angrily? At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to move so he could punch Brad in the face, but Alanya still wouldn't let him.

"You're mother didn't go into labor Jack. It was induced," said Brad figuring he'd better get it all out in the open. Jack just stared, not believing that Brad, who'd become a very close friend, would do this to him, would say those things. His mind slowly slipped from him. Brad saw it and got scared.

"She was drugged," said Brad. Jack shook his head. "She was drugged," repeated Brad. "They knocked her out, induced labor and she delivered me."

"YOU!" yelled Jack but Brad cut him off. "I was taken Jack." Jack stared and Brad continued. "I was abducted. She never knew she had two sons, twins. When they kidnapped me they forced her to wake up and she had you. She never knew about

me. I was raised by demon worshipers. I was tortured and used. My parents, the ones who raised me, used me in rituals, until I was old enough to fight back. That's why I became a hunter Jack." He watched Jack carefully. He felt him slip a little more.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Brad was desperate. Jack was zoning out slowly, Alanya finally beginning to break him.

"No Jack," said Brad. "Listen to me. I didn't know. I mean my parents died about a year ago. There was no love lost. They never loved me, they just used me to gain favor with legions of demons. I was tortured every way imaginable and used in awful ways, but last year, around this time, they were killed. I didn't even shed a tear, but I went through papers. They kept journals and wrote everything down. That's how I found out I had a brother, a twin. I knew his name was Jack, but I didn't know it was you. I had and idea, but I wasn't sure, not until today. You're my brother Jack. You're my little brother. Please listen!"

Jack didn't say a word. Alanya grinned wickedly, clearly enjoying every minute. This was better than he'd expected it would be.

"Remember what I said Jack! I've changed my mind." Jack looked weakly up at the demon, but didn't speak. He couldn't. Alanya continued. "I said I was going to start with little Sammy, but I'm not, not now. I'm going to start with your brother. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to torture him and make you watch. I'm going to start now!"

Jack watched in horror as Alanya moved his hands from Brad's shoulders to either side of his head. He was still only inches away from Jack and when Alanya pressed inward on Brad's head, bringing pain, Jack felt it in his own and his breathing became even more labored and erattic. He slid down the wall and sat down on the ground, his legs no longer holding him up.

When Brad screamed out in pain and agony, Jack almost lost it, because he felt the same thing and when Alanya made it stronger, almost unbearable for Brad, Jack snapped and shut down. His eyes were opened but he wasn't there. He'd went away to some safe place in his mind.

"Ja..c..k!" yelled Brad as the pain increased. It was the only word he could get out. Behind them, Sam looked weakly looked up at his big brother who still held him close. He didn't say a word but Dean got the message. He nodded and helped Sam to his feet. He let him go and Sam faced off with Alanya, who had no idea what he was doing. He was too busy torturing Brad and Jack and enjoying himself to no end.

Sam concentrated and threw his mind at Alanya. He felt Sam's power, but wasn't expecting it so Sam was able to pull him back and off of Brad.

NO!" yelled Alanya, his hold on Brad loosened. Brad fell down on all fours and waited for the pain to subside. He took several deep breaths, trying to regulate his heart beat again. Alanya was furious. He turned slowly to face Sam. He took a step, but Sam held him still.

"What are you doing little Sammy," said Alanya dangerously, but Sam didn't answer. "let me go or you'll be sorry!" Sam continued to concentrate. He held Alanya in place. The demon couldn't move.

"I don't have to touch to harm Sam, you know that." Alanya looked up at John. "Shit!" yelled John when the cage started spinning out of control, like a top. John held on tight as the force of the turns and spins pressed him hard against the sides of the cage.

"Release me!" yelled Alanya, but Sam continued to concentrate. Alanya grinned and looked toward the bars of light that had Tony and Bryan trapped. They began to move inward on the two cops. Tony and Bryan moved to the center of the cage and stood back to back. If the bars touched them, they would be electrocuted. Alanya looked back at Sam. Dean stepped protectively in front of his little brother.

"If he don't let me go Dean, I'm going to kill him! I can stay right here and never touch him. You know that." Dean looked at Alanya and then back at his brother nervously.

"Sam," he said, but Sam didn't hear him. "SAM!" cried Dean again, a little more forcefully. Brad struggled to his feet and saw that Sam was totally focused on Alanya and didn't respond to anybody else.

"Stop him Dean!" yelled Alanya getting even more angrier. "Right now!" Dean watched as Alanya began to pit wills with Sam and saw Sam waver and wince when he did. Sam staggered backwards, the force of Alanya's essence pushing him to the brink, but still he stood and held the demon in place with his mind. If he could just keep Alanya focused on him, maybe the others would be ok, so he just continued to glare and concentrate. He held the demon in place. He could still attack with his mind, but he couldn't move. This infuriated him and he growled at Dean!

"You stop him or I'll kill him!" he yelled. Sam staggered again, no longer standing, but leaning against the stone pillar, but he wouldn't let up. He wouldn't let go. He knew he was committing suicide but at least, maybe, the others would live. Dean called to him, but Sam didn't hear him. Dean couldn't reach him and it scared him.

""SAM!" yelled Dean becoming frantic because Sam wasn't responding to him at all. He reached out to shake hiss brother, to try to bring him back.

"NO!" yelled Brad when he was finally able to get back to his feet. "DON'T!"

"Don't?" asked Dean incredulously, "Why not?" He stepped back when the air around his brother started to snap and crack with energy.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean.

"Dean listen to me. You can't bring him out of this!" said Brad. "Not suddenly!"

"Why not," yelled Dean again, beginning to panic. His brother still held Alanya, but Dean saw the strain and the pain etched on Sam's face. It scared him to death.

"OH GOD!" He was getting frantic.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"I'll crush him Dean!" yelled Alanya. "If he don't let me go, I'll crush him to death!"

Dean watched his brother place his hand on the pillar to help hold himself up. The pain in his head was excruciating but Sam held on.

"SAM!" Dean's fear was increasing. He was supposed to protect him. That was his job, but Sam wouldn't respond.

"NO Dean, he can't!" said Brad. "He can't crush Sam right now because Sam is fighting back, but if you bring him back suddenly, Alanya will crush him! He'll win!"

"Brad," Dean turned and looked at his friend fearfully.

"Trust me Dean. You've got to trust me. Sam is totally focused on Alanya. He's pitting wills with him and all his energy is on him. Trust me. If you bring him back suddenly, you'll kill him yourself." Dean shook his head. "He's my brother! I will not let him kill my brother!"

"I know. I won't either. I promise. I will not let him kill your brother." Brad looked back at Jack. "I won't let him kill mine either. OK? Trust me Dean."

Dean looked up at his dad's cage. John was still spinning wildly, getting sicker and sicker. He looked at Bryan and Tony, the bars almost touching them, the space inside getting reduced to half of what it was. He looked at his brother who was beginning to fall. He ran over and held him up. He looked at Brad and nodded, hoping to God that he knew what he was talking about. "I trust you." Brad grinned.

"Thank you," he said.

"But please Brad, hurry!" Brad nodded as Dean took almost all of Sam's weight on himself. Sam still had Alanya pinned in place. The air around the young hunters began to simmer with Sam's power. Alanya glared at them both.

Brad turned back to Jack who was still sitting on the ground, eyes vacant and empty. He knelt down and spoke to Jack telepathically.

"Jack," he said, but Jack wasn't listening. He had shut down, his mind blank.

"Listen to me. I need you're help. I can't do this alone. Please!" Nothing.

"Jack come on man!" Brad continued to talk in Jack's head soothingly but Jack wasn't answering.

"Jack if you don't help me, Sam is going to die!" Brad yelled in Jack's mind. He caught a flicker and felt a click. Jack's eyes focused but he still didn't move. "Sam?" he asked Brad, also telepathically.

"Yes," said Brad. "He's fighting Alanya, but he can't do it alone. He's getting weak. He needs our help."

"I can't. I'm tired."

"I know you are Jack, but we need you." Brad pleaded with all that was in him.

"I can't!" Jack screamed the words in Brad's head again.

"Yes you can Jack. Come on. Hold on. You've got to come back man. I need you! Sam is going to die if you don't! The others will too if we don't help." Jack looked past Brad to where Sam was. He was slumped in his brother's arms, unable to stand anymore. His nose was beginning to bleed and Dean bit his bottom lip nervously because Sam was still fighting. Alanya was pouring on the pain and agony but Sam wouldn't let go. His nose began to bleed more.

"Sam," said Dean very much afraid. Jack looked at John who was still spinning. The bars were almost touching Tony and Bryan and Jack knew if they did the two cops would be electrocuted.

Jack looked at Brad. His mind clicked back on. "You're my brother?" Jack asked out loud. Brad nodded. "Yes and I'll explain the rest later Jack, but right now, we need to help the others." Jack nodded and Brad helped him to stand. He looked at Sam again and shook his head. He didn't look good at all.

"Sam," said Jack. "Hold on." Dean looked and thanked God that Jack was up again. Alanya looked back over his shoulders and glowered at Jack who now spoke in Sam's head.

"Sam," thought Jack nervously and saw the young man's eyes flicker as he recognized his friends voice.

"Jack," Sam thought back. Jack nodded. "Let him go now. Let Alanya go. I've got him." Sam shook his head.

"Sam if you don't, he's going to kill you ok? I know what I'm doing. This is for me to do. You won't survive much longer. Let him go." Sam nodded and released the demon. He fell all the way in to Dean's arms and closed his eyes as he passed out. Dean lowered him gently to the ground and positioned himself in front of him to shield him, just in case. Sam was drenched in sweat. Alanya grinned. "I'll get back to you two." He turned and faced Jack and Brad again.

Breathless from the battle and what was building inside of him, Jack inched back. Wind snatched at his shirt and jacket. He was also soaking wet from sweat. The ground beneath him trembled and shook, the cave became coated with fog, smothered with it's weight.

Brad saw one clear circle of light at the fog's edge, where the light from the candles flicked like a thousand stars. Jack saw it too. He had not anticipated that nor the rush of energy that streamed from it and into him as well as Brad.

"Welcome back Jackson," said Alanya as he taunted him. Jack winced as he recognized the name his dad use to call him.

"You are not my father!"

"Sure I am and when this is all over and I kill all you're little friends as well as your brother, me and you will renew our relationship." Jack shook his head. Both him and Brad felt the energy building inside of them.

They wrapped it close, shielded it with their own power and watched as Alanya stepped out. Dean looked down at his brother and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked so pale, almost dead. He felt for a pulse just to reassure himself and covered Sam up with his jacket to keep him warm. He looked back at Jack and Brad and silently willed them to win.


	41. Chapter 41

Demon's Blood

Chapter 41

Alanya pressed into Jack, into his head. Tony and Bryan were getting nervous because the bars were only a couple of feet away and John was still spinning out of control in the cage above them.

"Jack," Brad saw the blood that was running down his head, but rage and anger flooded him like a river. It rushed down over him like a waterfall. Brad got nervous when Jack spoke coldly to the demon.

"Stalk me, yes, come closer. I've waited my whole life for this one moment." Brad stepped up beside his brother and both faced the creature.

Alanya barred his teeth and stood tall. "Today is the end of life as you know it." Jack staggered backwards, the force of the blow knocking him off guard. Brad saw the triumphant gleam in those red eyes.

"I'm not done," said Jack coolly and breathlessly. He hurled a stream of fire at Alanya. The demon's cry was one of fury, and not fear, as with his sword sizzling like lightning, he charged Jack, Knocking Brad out of the way once again.

"No!" yelled Brad but Jack swiftly moved to the side, sending Alanya crashing into the wall. A steady stream of white light burned in him brightly and he faced Alanya for the final blow, then screamed in pain as sword met flesh, slashing Jack's arm as it met its mark.

"Jack!" yelled Brad as he fell to his knees, gripping his arm tightly; the cut bleeding profusely. He was loosing blood and loosing it fast. He immediately began to go into shock. Brad tossed aside all shields, opened up all locks. He didn't even know that this was inside him, but his power pulsed and burst free. He knew exactly what to say.

"By all I am, by all I be, I hurl your darkness back at thee, with courage, justice, hand and heart, I finish what my blood did start."

Jack struggled to his feet, still holding his arm and stepped up beside his brother to continue the incantation. "Now you taste the fear most dire, as you face my righteous fire." Brad looked at Jack and grinned. Jack grinned back.

"So you're my brother," said Jack.

"Older brother," replied Brad. "By 10 minutes."

"Always wanted a big brother," said Jack and both turned back to the demon. Alanya screamed, rage flooding him, body and soul. He shoved Brad back with his mind, catching Jack unaware. Jack stopped grinning as the pain came. He shook his head. Alanya placed the sword to Jack's throat and moved behind him, glaring at Brad. Jack swallowed hard, the bleeding from where he'd been cut not even slowing down. Alanya forced him to his knees.

Brad stretched out his arm and in his cupped fingers, a flame formed, shocking him. He sure didn't know he could do that. He faced Alanya and said, "You're fate is wrought by him and me."

The air simmered, snapping like a whip. Alanya screamed in pain and dropped the sword. The bars that held Tony and Bryan began to move back to their original position. Tony and Bryan breathed a sigh of relief as the bars fell, releasing them both and the cage that John was in finally stopped spinning. Tony and Bryan walked over to protect Sam while Dean went over to let their dad down. Brad reached down and clasped Jack's hand, helping him to his feet.

He struggled over to stand beside his big brother and faced Alanya with him. He finished the incantation. "As we will, so mote it be."

Alanya screamed again, the pain unbearable. Jack began to fall, but Brad grabbed him around the waist, holding him up. Brad saw that Jack was about to go into shock and pass out, because of the pain and the loss of blood. He got scared. This had to end soon. He needed to help Jack or he would die.

"Hang on Jack," he said and lowered him gently to the ground. He turned and hurled the fire ball at Alanya. It also met its mark and Alanya burst into flames. He screamed and burned. He fell and began writhing on the ground, then he howled like a wolf in pain.

Sam had woke up and Dean helped him to stand. He walked up beside Brad and looked down at Alanya. "Drown in hell!" he said angrily. "Die in the dark!" He knelt down by Jack and grinned. Jack looked weakly up at Sam and grinned back.

"Finish is Sam," he said breathlessly, the pain easing off. Sam nodded. He went over to Alanya and looked down at the demon, his nightmare, his tormentor and torturer and sneered. He bent down and picked up Alanya's sword. He raised it high above his head and brought it down with such force that it cut off Alanya's head.

Sam screamed in rage and fury and raised it again. All the hurt, pain and anger rushing to the surface at the same time. He brought the sword down over and over again, cutting and slicing Alanya, unable to stop himself.

Dean rushed over, when Sam continued and grabbed his arms, spinning him around to face him. He looked at Sam's face. It was wet with tears. Dean's heart broke for his little brother. He took the sword out of Sam's hands and caught him him when he fell because he was suddenly exhausted all over again and he could no longer stand. Dean touched Sam's head, then wiped the tears from his eyes as his own began to fall.

"It's ok Sammy," he said, trying to reassure his brother. "It's over." Sam nodded. Brad looked at Jack. "You okay?" Jack nodded. "I am now."

"Dean," said Sam.

"Yeah," replied Dean.

"Let's get out of here." Dean nodded. Tony and Bryan walked over, followed by John, but Sam didn't want Tony or Bryan. He didn't want Jack or Brad, or even his father. He wanted his brother.


	42. Chapter 42

This is the next to the last chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed. Hope you are around when I start my next one. It's called "Ties that Bind" and chapter 1 will be coming soon.

Sheila

Chapter 42

Sam wanted his brother. He was glad that everyone was ok but he wanted Dean and nobody else. It was Dean he looked to for support, for protection and for love. He knew the others loved him. He knew his dad would do anything for him but it was Dean that was always there for him. It was Dean that had never let him down, and it was Dean that would die a thousands times if it meant saving him.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and held him around the waist because he still couldn't stand on his own. Sam placed his arm across is big brother's shoulder and they made their way of the cave.

"We're heading back to Jack's." Dean walked on into the woods. Tony and Bryan, Brad and Jack all looked at John and saw, not hurt because they left him out, he knew they would. He knew they'd walk away because it had always been Sam and Dean. It was them that had always been there for the other and them alone. It's the way John wanted it. It's the way he raised them. He knew his boys loved him and respected him but he also knew that Sam and Dean shared a bond that he'd never be apart of and wouldn't even try. No. John wasn't upset that his boys walked away from him, but as the others watched, they saw pride, pure and simple, not hurt, but pride.

Brad turned back to Jack and helped him to stand. "Let's get you back to the clinic Jack, so I can check you out." Jack nodded and both him and Brad left the cave. John and Bryan helped Tony and everyone headed back to Jack's house. They never looked back.

Inside the cave, the walls glowed green, and then turned red. Alanya's body disappeared back into the ground and the walls of the cave began to fall in on themselves, sealing off the opening. The energy inside continued to snap and crackle and suddenly, as they all were almost back at the house, a loud explosion was heard as the cave simply blew up like dynamite had been placed inside.

Sam and Dean had already arrived when the others got there. Dean put Sam in one of the bedrooms and made him lay down. Brad helped Jack over to the treatment area in the clinic, and up onto one of the beds, while Bryan helped Tony on the other one.

John went over and sat down on the couch and waited in case Brad needed anything. Jack was injured and the cut was bad. He'd lost a lot of blood and now was no longer conscious. "He ok?" John couldn't help but be nervous. He didn't want to loose anybody. Brad shook his head. "I don't know. He needs a hospital. So does Sam and Tony, but we can't because there'd be too many questions." John nodded, fully understanding.

He got up and walked over to Brad, placing an arm on his shoulder. Brad froze and finally broke down. "Come on son." John placed an arm on Brad's shoulder to steer him over to sit down. "Come sit down."

"I can't. I got to close that wound."

"It'll wait. It's not bleeding. Jack's strong Brad. He'll be ok."

"Strength has nothing to do with it. He's lost a lot of blood." Brad slapped John's hand away and turned back to Jack. "I just found my brother man, I'm not going to loose him now."

John walked up to Jack and felt for a pulse in his neck then he walked back over to Brad. "He's got a strong regular pulse Brad, and he's not bleeding any more. He's going to be ok, but you, on the other hand, are about to drop, now come on." John took him by the arm and led him over to the couch.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Brad, getting panicky. He turned on John who didn't even flinch.

"Sit!" said John to the young doctor and reluctantly Brad did as he was told. "Now listen to me. Jack's going to be okay. You're not going to loose him, but you can't help him if you're flat on your face from exhaustion." Brad started to protest, to say something, but John held up a hand, stopping him. "Did I say you could argue?" Brad looked up into the older man's eyes and saw the look on his face. He shut his mouth and looked over at Bryan and Tony, who were both grinning from ear to ear. Apparently John had just adopted Brad also. Now he had six sons instead of just two.

"Here's what you're going to do." John grasped Brad's shoulders and practically had to tackle him to get him to lie down, but he prevailed and Brad found himself covered up, tucked in, and a pillow placed under his head. "I'll dress Jack's arm to keep it clean and I'll watch him closely. If he gets worse I'll wake you, but I expect you to get some sleep. Understand? You can stitch him up in the morning."

"John I…," said Brad but was shut up with just a look. "He's not in shock Brad, he's unconscious. The stitches can wait, now go to sleep." Brad looked at John and then over at his little brother.

"You promise to wake me?" John nodded. "Yes, if Jack get's worse, I'll wake you. I promise." Brad nodded and seeing that he wasn't going to win the argument, he closed his eyes. John looked over at Bryan and Tony and grinned. They grinned back. "Do me a favor Bryan?"

"Sure."

"Watch them, ok? There's something I need to do." Bryan nodded and made Tony lay down. He then sat down beside him and John walked upstairs to where his boys were. He knocked lightly and slowly opened the door.

Dean jumped up, glared, ready to fight, but relaxed when he saw his dad.

"Gonna beat me up Dean?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"We'll all be jumpy for awhile. Don't worry about it." Dean sat back down and John walked over to his youngest and placed a hand on his head. It felt warm to him, like he had a fever, but not hot. He pulled the covers up to Sam's chin and left him to sleep. He walked over and sat down by his oldest and just looked at him.

"What is it dad?"

John shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just proud of you."

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you back at the cave."

"No problem son. I didn't expect you too." Dean looked at his little brother. "Is he going to be ok?"

John looked. "He's going to be fine." He placed a hand on Dean's arm, drawing his attention back to him. "So are you." Dean grinned. "If something ever happened to him, I wouldn't be able to live." John slowly nodded. "I know. That's how I feel about the both of you but you both did good out there."

"Will he ever be able to be touched again?"

"In time. It's all going to take time Dean but time is all we have, now I want you to lay down." Dean suddenly got very afraid. "No! Dad I can't. Sammy?"

"I'll watch Sammy Dean. I'll watch you all. Alanya is dead and everyone is going to be ok. I don't want you getting sick now go over to the couch and lay down." Dean started to shake his head but John lifted one eyebrow. "Now, Dean. I'll watch you all and take a nap after you. You're exhausted. I almost had to tackle Brad to get him to lay down, don't make me tackle you." John grinned. "I won't be as easy on you as I was on Brad." Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the look that John had let him know right quick that he'd never win. He closed his mouth and nodded. He walked over to the couch and laid down, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

John would take turns watching his boys, including the ones downstairs. He'd have to make Bryan lay down, but right now, he wanted to be by his kids. He laid his head back and rested his eyes, watching them close. In a little while he'd go check the others. He thanked God that everything turned out the way it did. He knew it could have been a lot worse. They would all be jumpy, but they would all be ok, in the long run. John looked at Sam and Dean and grinned. "I'm proud of you two," he said. "I'm so proud of you two." He closed his eyes and dozed off, knowing that this time he could. Not long, just for a few minutes. He would not sleep, really sleep until the next day. He'd make sure everyone else did. He grinned again, said a silent prayer of thanksgiving and just waited.


	43. Chapter 43

Here is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one. Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 43

The next morning Dean woke up sore and aching. He immediately looked over to the bed. He shot straight up in his own. Sam wasn't there. "SAM!" His heart began to beat in his throat and he jumped to his feet. "SAMMY!"

"What," said Sam as he came out of the bathroom. He had woken a couple of hours earlier and was also sore. He saw that Dean was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb him, so he just went to take a shower. He came out towel drying his hair.

"God, you scared the shit out of me." Dean walked over to his brother and touched his shoulder. Sam flinched but didn't pull away. "How are you? You ok?" He removed his hand. He guessed his dad was right. It would be a while before Sam would be comfortable about being touched again, but the fact that he didn't pull away was a good sign.

"I'm fine," Sam walked over to the bed and got some clothes out of his duffle bag. He put own some jeans and a tshirt and turned back to look at Dean. He grinned. "I'm ok Dean. Really. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am now that I know you are. Don't worry about me Sam."

"Don't worry about me Dean," replied Sam still grinning. Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it, figuring out that Sam was just messing with him. He would never admit, but he was glad to see it.

A knock was heard at the door. The brothers turned just as John came inside. "Hey boys. Glad to see you awake."

"Are you two doing ok?" He came on in the room and walked over to his two sons to check them out, making sure. When he was satisfied that they were, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are the others?" Sam sat down on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Well, Brad sewed Jack's arm up and now Jack is insisting on checking everybody out. He's already checked Brad, and Tony and me. He's trying now to check Bryan. Sam and Dean looked at each other and laughed, knowing full well that that was not an easy job. As if to prove the point, arguing was heard all the way up the stairs.

"Maybe we should go and referee." Dean headed toward the door, followed by Sam and John. At the bottom of the stairs, Jack had Bryan backed into a corner.

"I want to check you out Bryan. Don't do this again. I'm not in the mood!"

"I told you I was fine. I don't need a doctor. You and Tony are the ones that need the doctor not me." Jack blew out a breath exasperated.

"Seems like some things never change," said Dean as the brothers and their father came into the clinic.

"Hey," said Jack, leaving Bryan alone for the time being. "How's it going?"

Sam went to sit down. "I'm fine." Jack looked at Sam and walked over to him. "That's great Sam. Mind if I check?" For a second Sam was going to protest but Dean placed and arm on his shoulder letting him know that he was right there. Sam nodded. There was no reason to be afraid. Alanya was dead and everybody was back to normal. Jack nodded and took his stethoscope to listen to Sam's heart. "You got any cuts on you?"

"No. Just some scratches." He looked at Jack's arm and the memories came flooding back.

"He's dead Sammy," said Dean. "Alanya isn't coming back. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone."

"I know," said Sam and nodded. "I'll be ok."

"Yeah you will," replied Jack. "In time we all will, except for Bryan. There's no hope for him." Bryan frowned at that. Sam looked into Jack's eyes and then over to Bryan. He couldn't help himself. He had to laugh.

"Tell me about it," he said. Jack grinned and took Dean by the arm. He led him over to check him out. He was fine and now for Bryan. He shook his head and looked back. Bryan started to protest.

"Bryan," said Tony. "Will you please let the man check you out. You know he's not going rest until he does and he needs his rest."

"We all do," agreed Brad and walked over to help Jack.

"Fine!" said Bryan bad temperdly and let himself be led to the treatment area. It still took both Brad and Jack to get him there. Jack checked him out and determined that he was ok.

"You'll live," he said.

"Well thanks a lot," said Bryan and finally grinned himself. "I can't believe this is over. Really over."

"Me either," said Jack.

"So what are you two going to do," asked John.

"Me and Brad talked. Since he is my big brother, he has decided that he is moving in." He looked at Brad who just raised and eyebrow. "Well somebody has to take care of you." Jack nodded. "You're right big brother. Seriously. I'm glad he's moving in. I just found him and technically this house belongs to both of us, even if mom never knew she had a second son, this is still Brad's house as much as it is mine."

"Jack's getting me on at the hospital and we're going to run the clinic here together, maybe expand."

"That's good," said Dean.

"Yeah, as soon as I fix that hole in the side of the house that Alanya caused."

"We'll help you with that," said Sam and looked at Dean.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "We will."

"Us to," said Bryan. "We called the police department and took some time off. We both have a lot of vacation time so we'll help to."

"That's great," said Jack and Brad agreed. They all looked at John. He had gotten very quiet. "I can't," he said. "I have some things to take care of. I'll stay as long as I can though."

"Fair enough," said Jack. "We'll start soon. After all we've been through, we could all use a break." Everyone agreed. "Sam," Jack had walked over to the young man. He had gotten quiet.

"You ok?" Sam nodded. Dean walked over and knelt down. "Alanya's dead Sam. He's not coming back, not this time. I promise." He touched Sam's shoulders and for the first time, he didn't flinch. Dean grinned. Sam grinned back.

"You're right Dean." John looked on as his two sons shared a moment. He was proud of those two. Damn proud.

The end


End file.
